


1000 и 1 способ поладить в экстремальных условиях

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Group Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Хорошо отдохнувшая ставка Кибертрона решает, что их близким помощникам нужен не менее хороший отпуск. Оптимус и Мегатрон организовывают для членов основной команды целый квест, но как только он начинается, всё сразу же идёт прахом и приводит к непостижимым результатам.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ядовитый_Плющ  
> Написано на БФ-2019. Выложено по окончании этапа и подведения итогов.

Бамблби недоверчиво переводил взгляд с лидера на лорда Протектора и обратно. Он собрался открыть рот и сказать, что всё услышанное – глупости, но тонкий металл губ будто сплавился, и минибот едва ли смог выдавить из себя жалкое подобие звука, смутно похожее на несогласие.  
\- Понимаю, это было немного внезапно, - мягко покачал шлемом Оптимус, - но мы подумали и решили, что сейчас самое время.  
Бамблби попытался отодвинуться от излучающего ауру умиротворяющего спокойствия Прайма, однако позади оказался непосредственно сам лорд Протектор.  
\- Успокойся, - изрёк Мегатрон, - никто не собирается отправлять вас в пасть к шарктикону. Вам просто нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил, чтобы и дальше поддерживать прежний темп работы.  
\- Нас? – пискнул Бамблби. – Кого нас?  
\- Как кого? – удивился Оптимус. – Тебя, Проула, Джаза…  
\- Саундвейва, Тандеркрекера… - поддержал его Мегатрон. – Всем составом.  
Бамблби с трудом проглотил вставший в горловом шлюзе ком, пытаясь избавиться от нарастающего чувства ужаса, сжимающего вокруг хрупкого корпуса стальные тиски-объятия.  
\- Старскрим кое-что присмотрел. Возможно, получиться выбрать то, что понравится всем, - Прайм неописуемо деликатно выудил из сабспейса рекламный буклет, протягивая его автоботу. – Почитай, подумай, а там решим, как организовать вам маршрут.  
\- А можно остаться д-дома? – с заминкой выдавил из себя минибот. – Я бы просто полежал в оффлайне… Мне больше не надо. Честно.  
\- Нельзя, - подытожил лорд Протектор. – Вам всем нужно сменить обстановку и отвлечься от повседневной рутины.  
\- А если я не хочу? – снизу-вверх воззрился на него жёлтый автобот.  
\- Уверен? – скептически изогнул надлинзовый щиток танк.  
\- Я подумаю, - сдался Бамблби. – Не обещаю, но подумаю!  
\- Вот и замечательно! – широко улыбнулся Оптимус. – Держи, - он всучил ему ещё несколько буклетов. – Жду к завтрашнему вечеру подробный отчёт о местах, где вы хотите побывать.  
\- Завтра?! – вскинулся минибот. – Но я же…  
\- Отставить, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, - Тандеркрекер сейчас медитирует на крыше. Уверен, это наиболее подходящее время, чтобы всё обсудить.  
\- Я сообщу обо всём Проулу и Джазу. Полагаю, они тоже успеют всё решить, - согласно кивнул Оптимус. – Собрание завтра в восемь. Не опаздывать.  
Бамблби понуро кивнул, задумавшись, и не сразу осознал, что оба лидера поднялись и покинули его рабочий кабинет, где в мгновение ока стало гораздо просторнее и светлее. Чужие поля не давили, мудрые глаза не сверлили саму Искру, а проникновенные речи не отравляли разум. Бамблби вздрогнул и поёжился, сбрасывая с себя пелену наваждения. Перед оптикой, издевательски поблёскивая в свете яркого солнца за окном, лежали цветастые буклеты с рекламой курортов и перечнем разных услуг. Бамблби прикрыл оптику ладонью и раздражённо стравил пар: спорить с Оптимусом у него никогда не получалось. А теперь предстояло поговорить со своенравным сикером, который в большинстве случаев просто проходил мимо, не обращая на минибота никакого внимания… Тяжёлая задача, но Бамблби и не с таким справлялся.  
Сейчас предстояло решить вопрос, как подступиться к Тандеркрекеру. Мегатрон сказал, что сотриадник его заместителя медитировал на крыше. Бамблби заинтригованно усмехнулся: да чтобы Громовержец и сидел в заковыристой позе, очищая разум? Это что-то новенькое. Автобот прихватил с собой буклеты и покинул кабинет, заблокировав вход: не хватало ещё, чтобы особо одарённые процессоры решились похозяйничать там.  
Бот передвигался медленно, методично постукивая наконечником трости по полу. Встречавшиеся ему сосредоточенные меха, в большинстве своём, здоровались, а иногда даже притормаживали и спрашивали как дела. Бамблби улыбался и отвечал, что всё отлично, параллельно успевая поддерживать беседу в общем чате их ставки. Проул возмущался, что все вопросы нужно решать непосредственно с ним, а не за него. И отпуск – особенно отпуск! – без его ведома не мог остаться вообще никак.  
Старскрим в свою очередь прислал в переписку неоднозначно подмигивающий эмотикон и ретировался, сославшись на занятость. Только Ультра Магнус – Минимус Амбус, поправил себя Бамблби, - мягко и деликатно заметил, что их о грядущей поездке хотя бы предупредили, а не поставили перед фактом, как это сделали с ними, четырьмя. Совесть болезненно кольнула Искру. Минибот с облегчением стравил пар, когда, наконец, притормозил у дверей лифта.  
\- Жёлтый жук по солнцу стук, - хохотнул кто-то в стороне. Мелькнула фиолетовая вспышка, и Бамблби с трудом удержал себя на месте, не дав корпусу отшатнуться. Скайварп криво ухмыльнулся. – Эй, букашка, ты чего такой хмурый? Манипуляторы коротки? До солнца не достать? – он непристойно заржал со своей же шутки, игнорируя редкие косые взгляды мимо проходящих меха.  
Бамблби совершенно искренне собирался отправить третьего – самого дурного из триады Старскрима – сикера куда подальше, как вдруг поймал себя на очень интересной мысли: кто, как не Скайварп, мог лучше всего знать своих собратьев? Возможно, стоит попробовать спросить хотя бы у него, как можно подойти к разговору с Тандеркрекером.  
\- Скайварп, - серьёзно позвал его Бамблби.  
Хихикающий и кривляющийся в отражении зеркальной поверхности рядом с дверями лифта летун удивлённо посмотрел на него, не ожидавший, что букашка решит заговорить с ним.  
\- Чего тебе? – подозрительно буркнул он. – Я не трогал сверхзарядку Мегза, если ты об этом! Почему чуть что, так сразу – Скайварп?!  
\- Потому что тебя видели во вспышке телепорта как раз в самый ответственный момент? – подсказал десептикону Бамблби.  
\- Я… А с чего ты решил, что это был я? Может, это Шоквейв окрасил свой очередной экспериментальный мост в лиловый и решил стать похожим на меня, а? – Скайварп опять загоготал. – Завидует, наверное.  
\- Наверное, - уклончиво отозвался Бамблби. – Но я хотел спросить не об этом.  
\- Ох, ну чего ещё? – мгновенно потеряв интерес к разговору, Скайварп раздражённо дёрнул крыльями. Всё, что мог сказать автобот, по умолчанию было скучным и неинтересным.. – Давай живее, у меня куча дел! Куча самых неотложных дел!  
\- Мне надо поговорить с Тандеркрекером, - покладисто пошёл ему навстречу минибот, - но он не особо разговорчивый малый, насколько я знаю.  
\- Ха, да проще простого! – моментально расслабился Скайварп.  
Бамблби почти было обрадовался, когда вдруг двери лифта распахнулись, и наружу высыпали боты. Толпа тут же окружила их обоих, а через пару кликов рассеялась.  
\- Я туда не полезу, - категорично заявил Скайварп, окинув светлую, но затоптанную кабину лифта.  
\- А по лестнице будет слишком долго, - Бамблби обернулся, одарил лестницу неподалёку скептичным взглядом, - и не надо меня телепортировать!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - ухмыльнулся сикер, - боишься? Ха, солнечная букашка. И в кого ты такой уродился?  
\- В Праймаса? – устало пожал плечами тот. – Я не знаю, Скайварп.  
Лифт, не дождавшись посетителей, грозно захлопнул двери и раздражённо покатил куда-то наверх, недовольно шурша хорошо смазанными механизмами по стальному тросу.  
\- Шлак с тобой, пошли уже.  
Бамблби вовремя заткнул самого себя, когда Скайварп схватил его за плечо, и мир вокруг взорвался фиолетовым градом стеклянных осколков. Минибот кое-как нащупал шершавую поверхность стены и обессиленно привалился к ней плечом, переживая не самые приятные ощущения после телепортации. Скайварп мялся рядом, покачивая крыльями и, на удивление, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда мелкая, но проворная букашка наконец-то придёт в себя.  
\- Так что там с Тандеркрекером, говоришь? – просипел минибот, когда на внутреннем экране перестали плясать лиловые звёзды.  
\- У тебя есть шоколадные масляные цилиндры? – поинтересовался телепортер. – Поверь, он за них собственную Искру погасит.  
Бамблби поднял на сикера удивлённый взгляд: серьёзно? Шоколадные масляные цилиндры? Редкое удовольствие, дорогое… Гм, а стоило ли тратиться на такое? Минибот понуро опустил шлем, признавая, что стоит, и отправляя запрос Прайму на списание уников. Довольно скоро от него пришло подтверждение и разрешение на трату средств из государственной казны.  
\- Неожиданно, - признался он, выпрямляясь. Корпус немного расслабился после пространственного скачка. – Но спасибо за подсказку. Я…  
\- Да налить, - фыркнул Скайварп и исчез в знакомой вспышке. Бамблби удручённо качнул шлемом, про себя признавая, что искусству понимать сикеров тоже нужно учиться.  
\- Ла-адно… - с сомнением протянул он и отвернулся, отыскивая указатель. Любопытно. Скайварп забросил его на предпоследний этаж, избежав и поездки в лифте, и личного позора непосредственно для Бамблби, который уставал уже на третьем: колено начинало ныть так, словно он им одним поднимал тренировочные гантели весом со среднего звероформера. Мех медленно двинулся к лестнице, здраво рассудив, что уж один-то этаж он спокойно одолеет…  
Вид на крыше открывался, мягко говоря, восхитительный. Тёплые солнечные лучи, окутавшие вершину башни их рабочей цитадели, тут же отозвались в корпусе приятной вибрацией. Рассекающая небо высотка, словно один из давно разрушенных шпилей Воса, стала негласным центром нового города. Здесь постоянно кипела жизнь, безустанно проводились ремонтные работы и сновали сотни меха. Восстановление планеты шло медленно, но верно, расползаясь вдоль и поперек. Они почти разобрали основные массы завалов, расчистили трассы и теперь готовились к новому витку в их истории.  
Бамблби не сразу заметил скользнувшую в ярко-голубом небе тень. Минибот озирался, выискивая знакомого ему сикера, когда силуэт, растворяющийся в пятне солнечного света, приобрёл очертания Громовержца. Разведчик вскинул шлем и подавился хрипом вентиляции: Тандеркрекер, трансформировавшийся в воздухе, выглядел не просто сногсшибательно… Бамблби в три клика осознал, почему большинство меха засматривались на длинноногих, своенравных и гордых сикеров; единственных, сумевших поднять свой собственный город в воздух в самый разгар войны. Громовержец, широко расправив плечи и крылья, мягко опустился на дожигателях вниз. Бамблби соизволил захлопнуть приоткрывшийся от удивления рот только после того, как сикер надменно скрестил руки на кокпите и фыркнул:  
\- Чего тебе?  
Минибот кашлянул, прочищая горловой шлюз, на периферии сознания размышляя над тем, почему он раньше не обращал своего внимания на идеальных во всех смыслах офицеров воздушной авиации Мегатрона? Они столько сражались, столько пролили энергона друг друга, а за гарью войны и пылью ржавчины Бамблби так и не удалось рассмотреть поистине уникальную красоту самых заметных представителей фракции десептиконов.  
\- Ну? – Тандеркрекер нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Гм, прости, - ожил, наконец, разведчик. – Я… я не хотел тебя отвлекать, но тут появились эти буклеты, дали мне Оптимуса и сказали, чтобы масляные цилиндры купили Скайварпа, - на одном выдохе выпалил он.  
\- Что? – удивлённо повторил Громовержец. Бамблби едва заметно передёрнул плечевыми блоками и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя манипулятором по лбу: какую же он сморозил чушь… Неужели вид отполированного до блеска сикера настолько лишил его рассудка?  
\- Извини, заработался - минибот полез в сабспейс и выудил оттуда буклеты. – Изучи эти буклеты. Завтра в восемь Оптимус соберёт всех на небольшое собрание, так что каждый сможет высказаться, если захочет где-то побывать.  
Не дав сикеру ответить, мех резво всучил ему рекламу. Несколько датападов всё-таки вывернулись из нервно подрагивающих пальцев и посыпались на пол с глухим стуком. Бамблби развернулся и поспешил обратно, чувствуя, как начинает пылать фейсплет. Нет, конечно, всякое случалось, но такого ещё не было!  
Бамблби быстро, насколько позволяла старая травма, исчез на лестничной площадке, скрывшись от зоркого взгляда недоумевающего летуна. Там он позволил себе прислониться плечом к стене, чтобы перевести дух. Бота слегка колотило, и ему потребовалось несколько бриймов на то, чтобы отрегулировать скакнувшую температуру корпуса и пережить ситуацию ещё раз. Хорошо, что рядом не было Скайварпа. Он не преминул бы посмеяться над разведчиком, а потом смеялась бы вся цитадель… С телепортера сталось бы растрепать об этом всем, чьи аудиодатчики чутко настроены на сплетни и слухи.  
Бамблби вернулся к лифту, в смятении постукивая по полу кончиком трости, ощутимо нервничая. Это было непрофессионально, подумал мех. Если бы война шла до сих пор, то за такие финты он бы с лёгкостью лишился шлема и парочки других конечностей. Неужели мирное время настолько расслабило его? Бамблби не знал, но совершенно точно хотел это проанализировать. Собственная реакция поразила его до глубины Искры, и пускать этот вопрос на самотёк минибот не собирался. Теперь он был просто обязан заказать шоколадные масляные цилиндры, чтобы загладить неловкость перед Тандеркрекером и попытаться добиться более успешного результата путём адекватных переговоров, а не глупых шуток и оговорок. Разведчика передёрнуло: план хотя бы наметился, уже неплохо.

***

Проул недоумённо осмотрелся: он мог поклясться чуть ли не собственной Искрой, что рабочий датапад брийм назад лежал прямо здесь, на столе, перед ним. Мех покинул кабинет довольно быстро, сомнительно, что кто-то сумел бы проникнуть к нему и стащить ценную вещь. На датападе было много ценной информации: бесконечное множество заметок, схемы и наброски будущих проектов, которые Проул только-только постепенно собирал во что-то целое. Полисбот раздражённо прогнал цикл вентиляции и перезагрузил оптику, но датапад волшебным образом не вернулся. Мех гневно вздёрнул дверцы на спине, резко поднялся: он никому не позволит себя дурить. Это что за шутки такие? У него же работа простаивает! Оптимус сказал, что завтра соберёт очередное совещание, а Проулу нечего предложить, потому что какой-то умник решил, что это будет забавно!  
\- Говорю один раз, - холодно процедил сквозь дентопластины праксианец, - верни. Мне. Мой. Датапад.  
\- Какой же ты зануда, Проулер.  
Из-за книжного стеллажа, забитого хламом, мягко выплыл Джаз, подбросивший в руках исцарапанную рамку. Мех довольно улыбался, не скрывая, что он вторгся в личное пространство тактика только ради того, чтобы подразнить последнего.  
\- Тебе нечего здесь делать, - фыркнул Проул, заметно расслабившись. Мысленно он отругал себя за то, что не додумался банально просканировать помещение. Джаз явно не скрывался, а о собственной безопасности полисбот и думать забыл, давным-давно погрязший в расчётах проектов и систематизировании поступающей к нему информации.  
\- Напротив, - лейтенант без приглашения вольготно раскинулся на кресле, продолжая вертеть в ловких пальцах несчастный датапад: диверсант уже почуял, что если бы его старый друг был против встречи, то меха просто вышвырнули бы наружу и захлопнули за спиной дверь. – Оптимус тут подкинул мне тему для размышлений, и я пришёл поделиться соображениями.  
\- Завтра собрание, Джаз, а у меня один из самых сложных проектов не готов даже на четверть, - равнодушно пожал плечами Проул. - У меня очень мало времени. Хук требует к утру утверждённый план, которого у меня нет. А усмирять бешеных конструктиконов нет ни сил, ни желания.  
\- Поэтому я и пришёл, дружище, - Джаз всё же вернул терминал его владельцу. - Завтра действительно будет собрание, но Оптимус хочет обсудить кое-что другое… Сядь.  
\- Что? - опешил тактик. - Не забывайся, Джаз. Это ты в моём кабинете… - тактик строго поджал губы.  
\- Да-да, ты у нас тут и шлем, и руки, и всё вместе взятое, - отмахнулся диверсант. - Но я не об этом. Присядь, потому что сейчас я озвучу очень важную вещь.  
Проул несколько кликов буравил неожиданно посерьёзневшего собеседника нечитаемым взглядом, но всё же опустился на собственное кресло, подавшись вперёд, готовый внимать ужасу очередных грядущих проблем.  
\- Дело в том, что, - Джаз придвинулся ему навстречу, оказавшись практически фейсплетом к фейсплету с полисботом, - Оптимус хочет отправить тебя в отпуск.  
Отразившееся на лицевой праксианца недоумение вызвало в Джазе новую волну хохота. Он резко откинулся на спину, громко рассмеявшись, и долго не мог успокоиться, наблюдая за тем, как вместо непонимания проступает удивление, а после ярость.  
\- У меня работа! – вскочил тактик. Его пальцы опасно сжали исцарапанную столешницу. – У меня нет времени на отдых!  
\- Вот именно поэтому я взял на себя смелость выбрать для нашей небольшой прогулки парочку мест, которые, на мой взгляд, могли бы тебе понравиться, - Джаз бухнул сверху на датапад рекламные буклеты. – Я подчеркнул то, куда мы могли бы съездить.  
\- Я никуда не поеду, - Проул, не глядя, смахнул лишний мусор в сторону. - У меня нет на это времени. Если тебе хочется – пожалуйста, но я пас. Конструктиконы в нетерпении, а в очередной раз выслушивать претензии от Хука я не собираюсь.  
\- Ну, как скажешь, - неожиданно отступил Джаз, - жаль, что ты не составишь нам с Бамблби компанию… В конце концов, ты взрослый мех, Проулер. Полагаю, тебе виднее.  
Диверсант, понуро опустив плечи, прошествовал к выходу. Проул согласно кивнул, всей Искрой поддерживая такое решение. Он не станет никого приковывать цепями к их рабочим местам, но и себе не позволит отдыхать ровно до тех пор, пока не убедится, что их мир, с таким трудом восстановленный после войны, не рухнет под гнетом бесконечного потока проблем.  
\- На самом деле я знал, что ты так скажешь, - двери в кабинет распахнулись, и Джаз обернулся, одарив старого товарища серьёзным взором, который тут же испарился, уступая место озорной улыбке, - поэтому я поговорил с Оптимусом, и он уже утвердил тебя в нашу команду отдыхающих! Собирайся, отъезд скоро…  
Двери с тихим шелестом захлопнулись, и Джаз громко рассмеялся, когда в кабинете, спустя три клика, что-то неимоверно сильно грохнуло. Проул ощутимо выругался, глядя на воцарившийся бардак… Вот так всегда, шарктикон бы побрал их лучшего разведчика.

***

Оптимус расщёлкнул маску только после того, как удостоверился, что почти все собрались. Он внимательно осмотрел прибывших автоботов, а после и десептиконов. Бамблби немного нервничал, то сжимая, то расслабляя хватку на рукояти трости. Джаз откровенно веселился, кидая предвкушающие взгляды на хмурого Проула, который с порога в категоричной форме заявил, что это глупая затея. Оптимус для начала попросил его присесть, деликатно пояснив, что есть вопросы, которые можно и нужно решить вместе, а есть такие, о которых лучше поговорить наедине.  
Стоило Проулу занять своё место, как в малый зал пожаловала остальная часть их команды. Первым, горделиво вздёрнув начищенные крылья, шёл Старскрим. Он, не скрываясь, запечатлел на щеке Оптимуса собственнический приветственный поцелуй и грациозно опустился во главе стола рядом. Следующий за ним Тандеркрекер удручённо скрестил манипуляторы на кокпите и сел немного дальше, не удостоив автоботскую половину даже беглым взглядом. Саундвейв, опустившийся следом, кому-то кивнул – возможно, Бамблби, но тот проигнорировал этот жест, быстро мазнув оптикой по Громовержцу и тут же стушевавшись.  
\- Полагаю, остался только Скайварп? – Оптимус сел рядом с главой лучшей триады Мегатрона.  
\- Он занят, - равнодушно отозвался Тандеркрекер.  
\- Я сам потом с ним поговорю, - фыркнул Старскрим. - А где Мегатрон?  
\- У него появились неотложные дела. И лорд Протектор не сможет поприсутствовать на нашем совещании с чрезвычайно важным вопросом на повестке дня, - уклончиво отозвался Прайм.  
\- Понятно, - фыркнул тот: о неотложных делах, которые обрели очертания раскрывшего себя Минимуса Амбуса, ходили такие слухи, что аудиосенсоры отрубались сами по себе, не в силах выдержать накала страстей. Романтично-любовные отношения лорда Протектора и первого заместителя Прайма обсуждались абсолютно всеми и в таких ракурсах, что даже массовый геноцид, в прошлом присущий Мегатрону, не спас бы образовавшееся положение. Это нужно было просто пережить.  
\- Итак, раз все в сборе, - Оптимус сел рядом со Скримером, - думаю, можно приступать.  
\- Я никуда не поеду! – вклинился Проул. – Остальные, если хотят, пожалуйста. Но у меня работа.  
\- Ты и так на ней живёшь, - раздражённо отозвался Старскрим. – Да-да, твой процессор способен обрабатывать колоссальные объёмы информации, но даже такому, как ты, - он одарил полисбота презрительным взглядом, - иногда нужен отдых.  
\- Ты будешь работать гораздо эффективнее, если позволишь себе немного отвлечься, - увёл тактика от черты конфликта Джаз, - поверь, тебе понравится. Можно организовать целый тур!  
\- Я не хочу никуда ехать, - отчеканил тот. - Я не могу бросить всё то, чем занимаюсь.  
\- Хук говорил, что он в курсе твоих планов, - Прайм чуть улыбнулся, - уверен, он сможет разобраться и с остальным. А когда ты вернёшься, то вновь возьмёшь бразды правления в свои руки.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Скрим, - Тандеркрекер, наконец, оторвался от изучения трещинок в столешнице, - мы с ними не друзья, и у нас не получится…  
\- Необязательно было говорить об этом вслух, - фыркнул Джаз с противоположной стороны. – Автоботы тоже не в восторге от столь странной компании.  
\- Постой, Джаз, - поднял шлем Бамблби, намереваясь прервать набирающую обороты стычку, - он говорил не об этом.  
\- О чём и речь, - чуть повысил голос Оптимус, - нам нужны крепкие связи, и что, если не отдых, поможет их сформировать?  
\- Летун прав. Они просто перегрызут друг другу глотки, - нехотя признался Проул. – На Кибертроне до сих пор очень шаткое положение, и даже неожиданно прочный союз Мегатрона и Магнуса всколыхнул общественность. Да так, что это обсуждается до сих пор.  
\- Тихо! – гаркнул Старскрим. – Тихо, я сказал! – меха замерли. Сплотившийся воздух разрезало разве что напряжённое гудение кулеров да хрипы вентиляции. – Во-первых, разве кто-то говорил о таких союзах? Вам просто придётся провести немного времени в обществе друг друга.  
\- Может быть, вы узнаете друг друга получше, найдёте какие-то общие темы, которые помогут не только вам, но и нам всем поддержать нашу расу, - согласно кивнул Оптимус. – Не обязательно влюбляться, - мудро изрёк он, - хотя в этом нет ничего страшного, - Прайм вдруг открыто накрыл ладонь Старскрима собственной рукой, слабо сжимая её. Просто вы, как наши первые офицеры, обязаны соблюдать хотя бы нейтралитет. Желательно с позитивным уклоном отношений.  
\- То есть здороваться друг с другом, почаще улыбаться и желать сладкого оффлайна? – выдвинул собственную интерпретацию Джаз.  
\- Для начала вполне неплохо, да, - ответил Оптимус и прямо посмотрел на Тандеркрекера, за спиной которого молчаливо восседал десептиконский связист. Но сикер проигнорировал и это.  
\- Рекламные буклеты можете выбросить, - фыркнул Старскрим, удостоверившись, что конфликт на данный момент исчерпан, - я уже подобрал для вас шестерых самый оптимальный отдых, основанный на ваших предпочтениях.  
\- Тогда зачем всё это? – поинтересовался Бамблби. – Можно было просто озвучить всё, поставить перед фактом, и…  
\- Полагаю, очередную проверку мы провалили, - фыркнул Проул. – Мы все, - он одарил Громовержца холодным взором.  
\- Именно так, - Старскрим ответил быстрее, чем Оптимус открыл рот. – Мы сформировали для вас целый квест, состоящий из шести разных точек, каждое место из которых подобрано индивидуально для кого-то одного.  
\- Это поможет вам лучше узнать друг друга и укрепить всю ставку. А глядя на нас, остальные кибертронцы поймут, что мы можем доверять друг другу. И вовсе не обязательно решать конфликты исключительно силовыми методами.  
\- И в чём подвох? – холодно осведомился тактик. – Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Нет никакого подвоха, - просто отозвался Оптимус. – Клянусь, Проул, мы хотим только самого лучшего и верим, что результаты не заставят себя ждать. Да, вам всем придётся постараться, но оно того стоит. Поверь.  
Джаз устало стравил пар, чуть сполз по стулу вниз, задумчиво покосился на Саундвейва.  
\- Саундвейв: одобрение, - неожиданно изрёк связист. – Вероятность желаемого исхода: свыше шестидесяти процентов.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что нужно попробовать, - поддержал его Джаз, - как думаешь, Би?  
\- Полагаю, у нас может получиться, - согласился минибот. – После стольких лет сражений и жестоких кровопролитий выстраивать доверительные взаимоотношения трудно, этому нужно учиться. И если получится у нас – получится у всех остальных, - уверенно добавил он. – Думаю, мы должны попробовать. Нет! Мы обязаны попробовать. И делать это до тех пор, пока не получится. В противном случае все наши мечты о восстановлении Кибертрона, нашего дома, не будут стоить даже уника. Только преодолев этот барьер, нам удастся добиться реальных целей.  
\- Вот это да-а… - ошарашено выдохнул диверсант. – Би, да твои речи ничуть не хуже, чем у Оптимуса! – воскликнул он.  
\- Станешь следующим Праймом, когда я уйду на покой, - подмигнул ему Оптимус.  
\- Да что ты такое говоришь? – смутился разведчик. – Тебе ещё жить и жить.  
\- Решено, - огласил общий вердикт Старскрим, почувствовавший, как разговор начинает перетекать в другое русло: пора обрубать затянувшиеся дебаты, - вы все, включая Скайварпа, отправляетесь в недельный отпуск. У вас три дня на то, чтобы уладить свои дела и собраться. Встреча на центральной станции монорельса в полдень. Оптимус вышлет каждому из вас проложенный маршрут, а Свиндл выдаст отпускные.  
\- Если вопросов нет, собрание объявляется закрытым, - Прайм поднялся, возвышаясь над старыми товарищами и с теплотой оглядывая каждого из них. – Уверен, вы хорошо отдохнёте. А когда вернётесь, то продолжите работать в прежнем ритме, да, Проул? – тягач слегка ехидно усмехнулся.  
\- Шлак, - коротко выдохнул тактик, резко поднялся и сорвался с места, помчавшись в свой кабинет: у него всего лишь три дня на то, чтобы максимально полно подготовить каждый из висящих проектов. Придётся вызывать всех конструктиконов и каждому персонально объяснять, что от них требуется… Хук явно будет не в восторге.  
\- Какой-то он нервный в последнее время, - задумчиво бросил ему вслед Джаз. – Би, ты не знаешь, в чём дело?  
\- Трудоголизм не лечится, как видишь, - усмехнулся Бамблби. – Братья-ламбо не просто так шутят, что Проул женат на работе. Он с ней живёт, сотрудничает и… вообще.  
\- Чушь какая, - равнодушно процедил сквозь дентопластины Тандеркрекер, поднялся следом и стремительно покинул малый зал совещаний, не желая и дальше выслушивать весь этот бред. Ему тоже надо было кое-что закончить, прежде чем кона насильно отправят в отпуск. Шлак, вот ведь Скример постарался… такого квинтессона в мешке подкинул, сволочь поганая.  
\- Полагаю, и нам не стоит тут задерживаться, - Джаз хлопнул жёлтого разведчика по плечу, - пошли. Может, выпьем?  
\- Может, - выдохнул Бамблби, снова ощутимо сильно сжал рукоять трости и встал, опираясь на неё: травма ноги тут же дала о себе знать, противно заныв и откликом отдавшись где-то в самом центре макушки шлема. Мерзкое чувство. – Или нет… Прости, Джаз, я устал. Если ты не против, я бы вернулся к себе.  
\- Как скажешь, - не скрывая широкой улыбки, отозвался тот. – А ты, Саунд? Или тоже хочешь поскучать в одиночестве?  
\- Саундвейв: согласие, - проскрипел связист. – Предложение автобота: принято.  
\- Вот и отлично, - диверсант выбрался из-за стола. – Увидимся, Оптимус.  
Прайм проводил оставшихся меха умиротворённой улыбкой и только потом заметил, как тревожно сикер рядом с ним постукивал себя кончиками пальцев по пластику кокпита.  
\- В чём дело? – тягач в мгновение ока стал серьёзным. – Что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Эта идея всё меньше кажется мне хорошей, - признался Старскрим. – Что-то не так… Как бы не получилось хуже, чем есть.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь наших друзей, Скример, - Оптимус мягко обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, запечатлев на понуро опущенной макушке шлема ласковый поцелуй, - они справятся, поверь в них.  
\- Может быть, - не стал отпираться тот, а сам подумал: «Либо же я слишком хорошо их знаю и просто вижу, как своими собственными руками мы только что подписали себе смертный приговор…».


	2. 2.

На недолгое прощание с заместителями лидеров такую толпу, как в прошлый раз, собирать не стали. Единственное, что проводить их приехал в том числе лорд Протектор, довольно заурчавший, когда из его кабины выбрался сосредоточенный Минимус Амбус. Танк перешёл в робомод, протянул первому заместителю Прайма руку, и вместе они направились к процессии, ожидающей отбытия монорельса.  
\- Где Скайварп? – сурово осведомился Мегатрон, когда воздух разрезала фиолетовая вспышка, и телепортер рухнул почти под ноги своего лидера. – Уже неактуально.  
\- А Проул? – Минимус перевёл взгляд на Джаза. – Куда запропастился Проул?  
\- Наверное, до сих пор объясняется с конструктиконами, - просто ответил тот, - и швыряется столами, да, Би?  
\- До такого состояния я старался его не доводить, - рассмеялся разведчик. Сидящий на скамье для ожидания неподалёку Тандеркрекер равнодушно рассматривал вычищенный прибранный перрон, задумчиво постукивая дюзой-каблуком по полу. – Сам понимаешь, Джаз, я сейчас не настолько манёвренный, чтобы убегать от Проула, а конечности мне как бы дороги.  
Джаз громко захохотал, откровенно привлекая внимание к их компании, но боты, окружающие основную политическую ставку Кибертрона, если и выглядели заинтересованными, то старались держаться подальше. Пожалуй, раз уж оба лидера их планеты прибыли туда, значит, вопрос серьёзный, нарываться на неприятности не стоило.  
\- … повторяю: если что-то пойдёт не так – выходите со мной на связь, - вдалеке показался Проул. Рядом с ним вразвалочку брели конструктиконы. Правда, единственным, кто слушал тактика, оказался Хук. – У меня несколько личных каналов связи, меня можно отвлечь в любое время дня и ночи, где бы я ни был. Это всё очень серьёзно, и я не хочу, чтобы… - тактик осёкся, напоровшись на насмешливый синхронный взгляд своих друзей. – Чтобы что-то пошло не так, понятно?  
\- Да, - коротко отозвался Хук. – Принято. Мы справимся. Иди.  
Проул удручённо стравил пар и понуро побрёл к товарищам, чьи улыбки на фейсплетах с каждым кликом становились всё шире и шире. Особенно у Джаза. Тактик фыркнул, поравнявшись с ним.  
\- Всё объяснил? Все инструкции записал? – ухмыльнулся диверсант. – Полагаю, конструктиконы давно такой информационной атаки не переживали.  
\- Я что-то забыл, - убито отозвался праксианец. – Я совершенно точно что-то забыл… - он обернулся, но Хук уже исчез, а Лонг Хаул в ответ помахал ему манипулятором, прокричав что-то о том, чтобы он хорошо отдохнул. – Всё очень плохо.  
\- Чуть меньше пессимизма, Проул, - рассмеялся Бамблби. – Раз уж Кибертрон не рухнул, пока отдыхали лидеры… Думаю, наше отсутствие он какое-то время переживёт.  
\- А если нет? – полисбот снова удручённо стравил пар. – Не нравится мне эта идея… - «И десептиконы не нравятся»,- мысленно закончил он.  
\- Нас ждёт умопомрачительное приключение! – Джаз хлопнул его по плечу, возвращая в реальность. – Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Проул пробормотал что-то в ответ, но Бамблби его не расслышал. Он заметил Тандеркрекера, недовольно сверлящего взглядом Старскрима, который, как ни в чём ни бывало, вился вокруг довольного Оптимуса. Минибот с сожалением подумал о том, что шоколадные масляные цилиндры, которые ему удалось-таки отыскать, так и останутся с ним, поскольку второй из триады Старскрима то ли слишком удачно, то ли просто специально избегал любых встреч с ним. И теперь, когда нужное время уже прошло, дарить что-то казалось глупым и несуразным. Бамблби отругал самого себя: нужно быть быстрее и делать всё вовремя. Но да ладно… Возможно, им ещё удастся где-то пересечься.  
\- Ну что же, - Оптимус мягко, но настойчиво стащил с себя заместителя лорда Протектора и шагнул вперёд, - друзья мои. Как же мы все рады, что вы, наконец-то, немного отвлечётесь и вернётесь на Кибертрон отдохнувшими и посвежевшими. Пусть эта поездка запомнится вам надолго!  
Длинный гудок монорельса оповестил пассажиров о том, что поезд скоро отбывает. Тандеркрекер первым втащил в вагон хихикающего Скайварпа, появившегося почти перед самым убытием, после чего следом вошли внутрь автоботы. Джаз заинтересованно поглядывал на погружённого в себя и свои переживания праксианца. Процессию завершал молчаливый – впрочем, как обычно – Саундвейв. И Оптимус, и Амбус помахали им с перрона. Мегатрон на клик отвлёкся на законного исполнителя Тайрестского соглашения, когда под монорельсом внизу что-то громко щёлкнуло и вспыхнуло. А через мгновение вся железнодорожная площадь содрогнулась...  
Монорельс задрожал, пока меха внутри визжали, снова и снова погружаясь в военное прошлое, когда земля под ногами тряслась, а вокруг пылали жаром взрывы и сыпалась каменная крошка. Космический мост, готовый активироваться лишь через брийм, неожиданно сработал раньше. Взрывом поезд отбросило вперёд, и вагон, где звучно ругалась основная часть политической ставки, исчез в яркой вспышке. Поезд разделился напополам.  
\- Бамблби! Проул! Джаз! – Оптимус бросился вперёд, но Мегатрон рывком вернул его назад. – Какого шлака? Мегатрон?!  
\- Диверсия, - прошипел тот. – Немедленно свяжись с ними, узнай координаты. Сейчас же заберём их обратно.  
\- Глухо, - встревоженно вскинулся Старскрим. – Я не.. я не… - он осёкся: честплейт блек прямо на глазах, - я не чувствую их, Оптимус. Я не чувствую свою триаду!

***

Бамблби оказался откровенно дезориентированным. Его выбросило куда-то в холод, где шарниры в мгновение ока забились колючим снегом, а кулеры загудели, не справляясь с резкой сменой температуры вокруг. Датчики засбоили, и миниботу пришлось потратить некоторое время на калибровку систем, чтобы снизить подачу топлива и экономно расходовать энергию. Когда мех приподнялся, то заметил, как сильно пальцы до сих пор сжимали рукоять трости. Он ошарашенно стравил пар и, наконец, осмотрелся: никого из их небольшой компании рядом не было. Шлак, неужели всех раскидало по разным точкам? Хотя сомнительно… Ведь изначально космический мост настраивался на одном место. Наверняка остальные где-то поблизости, просто их разбросало.  
Бамблби попытался нащупать личный канал связи Джаза, а следом и Проула, но в ответ ощущалась гробовая тишина. Бот качнулся на ветру и медленно побрёл вперёд, внимательно сканируя окрестность: планета оказалась ему незнакомой. Мертвенно-снежные белые пустыни, простирающиеся на многие мили вокруг, ни единой живой Искры, ни каких-либо руин, способных хотя бы немного прояснить ситуацию. Бамблби встревоженно вентилировал, чувствуя, как начинают заходиться в истерических конвульсиях внешние сенсоры: холод едва ли не в буквальном смысле сковывал его, и мех отвлёкся на шквал предупреждающих сообщений на внутреннем экране, когда земля под ногами дрогнула и раскрылась, словно губы, распахнутые в крике, проглотив небольшого минибота.  
Разведчик с воплем рухнул вниз, больно ударившись об несколько неотёсанных камней, сшибая плечами и спиной всё, что под них попадало. Падение оказалось не особо долгим, но Бамблби этого хватило: он ещё несколько бриймов просто лежал, приходя в себя, вновь калибруя системы и с шипением гоняя вентиляцию. Снег ничуть не смягчил его приземления, и жёлтый автобот с кряхтением поднялся, замер, удивлённо вскинув шлем.  
Пещера, в которую он свалился, выглядела удивительно обработанной. Ровная, освещённая вмонтированными в стены кристаллами, вдали как будто расчищенная… Бамблби просканировал ближайшую округу, но никаких новых сигналов не обнаружил. Зато проявила себя уже знакомая ему сигнатура, и разведчик, попытавшись успокоиться, медленно побрёл вперёд, мысленно наслаждаясь тем зрелищем, что открывалось ему с каждым шагом.  
Кристаллы, как оказалось, служили не столько источником света, сколько просто преломляли его, переходя лёгким градиентом из одного оттенка в другой. Бамблби чудилось, что он попал в бар, где проходила дискотека. Правда, вокруг не гремела музыка да не отирались другие боты, то жадно лапавшие друг друга и его, то просто вскинувшие манипуляторы куда-то ввысь, к звёздам. Минибот сам не заметил, как расслабился, позволяя красивым цветным переливам увести его прочь и помочь добраться до меха, растянувшегося на земле. Бамблби опустил взгляд вниз и исключительно железной силой воли подавил вскрик.  
Крыло Скайварпа оказалось раздроблено едва ли на болты и винты. Огромная дыра зияла в самом центре, пахло палёной проводкой, а сам телепортер даже не думал приходить в себя. Бамблби с трудом проглотил ком, вставший поперёк в горловом шлюзе, и медленно приблизился к распластанному на земле десептикону. Одного взгляда на травму хватило, чтобы понять, что без квалифицированной помощи медиков Скайварп никогда не сможет летать. Под супинатором хрустнуло несколько камней, и минибот вздрогнул, перевёл ошарашенный взор на валяющийся неподалёку валун конусообразной формы. Формы, которая идеально вписывалась в рану на крыле сикера.  
\- Ох, Скайварп… - Бамблби приблизился к летуну и опустился перед мрачным фейсплетом, пощёлкал пальцами, пытаясь вернуть того в реальность. Бесполезно. – И что мне с тобой делать?  
Риторический вопрос, ответа на которого не требовалось. Минибот задумчиво закусил тонкий металл губ, порылся в архивах памяти, углубившись довольно далеко, прежде чем обнаружил искомое.  
К сожалению, необходимыми знаниями из них всех обладали только Оптимус и Проул, как бывшие полисботы, каждый из которых проходил в военной академии специализированный курс оказания первой медицинской помощи. Бамблби в свою очередь неплохо изучил сферу шпионажа и кое-каких возможностей шантажа, а латать откровенные повреждения ему как-то никогда не доводилось… Да, он тащил на себе раненных боевых товарищей, кое-что придерживал, чтобы не отвалилось, но и не углублялся в починку настолько, чтобы восстановить конечность на коленном шарнире под градом свистящих пуль и ярких взрывах, фейерверками очерчивающих небо. Скайварп был жив, но Бамблби не до конца представлял, как и что ему нужно сделать, чтобы Искра телепортера не сколлапсировала там же.  
\- Ну и подкинул ты мне задачку, Варп, - пробормотал минибот, - вот уж не думал, что мне когда-нибудь придётся заниматься чем-то подобным.  
Бамблби осмотрелся: угрозы в виде валунов и булыжников, способных раздавить и его, и сикера в одно мгновение, рядом не обнаружилось, как и иных опасностей. Поэтому разведчик перевернул Скайварпа на другой бок и приблизился к зияющей дыре, призывно подмигивающей искрящей проводкой и припорошённой пылью по кругу пробоины.  
Минибот сам не ожидал, насколько он окажется рад тому, что сикер будет лежать без сознания. Телепортер вздрагивал почти при каждом прикосновении, изредка глухо стонал, но оптика как смотрела на мир погасшим мраком, так и продолжала смотреть, безучастно взирая на каменные стены. Бамблби отыскал в недрах своих немногочисленных сабспейсов пару рваных кусков изолетика, почти просроченный антисептик и непонятно откуда взявшиеся три стальных пластины разных размеров. Одна из них отлично закрывала всю пробоину, но две других, даже вместе, всё равно оставляли часть проводки искриться. Бамблби выругался, но принялся старательно очищать дрожащее крыло от мусора.  
Скайварп изредка задевал его во время особенно сильных болевых импульсов, хотя минибот искренне старался действовать максимально осторожно. Он протёр и продул дыру, после чего щедро смазал её жидкостью с охлаждающим эффектом. Телепортер неожиданно облегчённо стравил пар и замер, словно ожидая, что же его невольный спаситель будет делать дальше. А оставалось самое сложное…  
Бамблби трансформировал указательный палец в небольшой резак, которым пользовался, когда срочно требовалось что-либо перерезать либо прожечь, и принялся приваривать пластинки к крылу. Выглядело это дико несуразно и совершенно некрасиво. Крайне маловероятно, что с такими заплатками Скайварп сможет трансформироваться. Подвижные элементы крыла, скорее всего, будут отдавать болью чуть ли не при каждом шаге. Что уж говорить о полётах?.. Вот Рэтчет смог бы поставить телепортера на ноги буквально щелчком пальцев, а Бамблби такими талантами не обладал.  
Минибот настолько погрузился в себя, автоматически производя ремонт, что не сразу заметил тёмную ладонь, недвусмысленно скользнувшую по внутренней стороне его бедра. Скайварп ухмыльнулся, натолкнувшись на стремительно обретающий ясность взгляд разведчика, и проскрипел вокалайзером, выдающим помехи:  
\- Благородный автобот спасает нечестивого десептикона… Теперь я должен тебя отблагодарить. Как думаешь, так сочтёмся? – пальцы заскребли по паховой пластине.  
\- Руки убери, - Бамблби свободной ладонью щёлкнул телепортера по запястью, - я ещё не закончил. Не отвлекай меня.  
\- Гм, - десептикон на клик задумчиво свёл диафрагмы окуляров к переносице, - а в холо-фильмах это работало…  
Бамблби промолчал: не хотелось ему уточнять, о каких именно холо-фильмах шла речь. К его удивлению, оставшееся время Скайварп неожиданно терпеливо дожидался, когда пластинки максимально плотно закроют дыру в крыле, лишь раз зашипев, когда минибот по неосторожности задел один из пробитых кабелей. Тут же хлынул энергон, и Бамблби пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы остановить течь. Телепортер удручённо откинулся на земле, раздражённо покусывая губы.  
\- Ну, кажется, всё, - изрёк разведчик. – Я сделал всё, что смог. Остальное только у медиков.  
\- Могло быть и лучше, - критично осмотрев ощутимо потяжелевшее крыло, пробормотал Скайварп, - да налить, - фыркнул он. – Долго я был в отключке? – десептикон с трудом сел и тут же застонал: мир вокруг внезапно скакнул. – И где Тандер?  
\- Я не знаю, - Бамблби немного отодвинулся, - я даже не знаю, где мы. Помню только, как что-то взорвалось, а потом – пустота.  
\- Что это за место? – телепортер предпринял было попытку подняться, но оставил это бесполезное занятие. – У тебя есть энергон? – Скайварп безапелляционно пододвинулся к миниботу и притянул его к себе менее болящим манипулятором. – Я знаю, что есть. Ну-ка, - мех требовательно поскрёб пальцами.  
\- Энергона нет, - обескураженный такой наглостью, честно отозвался Бамблби. – Есть шоколадные масляные цилиндры. Правда, кажется, я немного их подавил, пока падал…  
Ушибленная спины и плечи тут же заныли, словно подтверждая его слова, и автобот осторожно вывернулся из-под руки Скайварпа, которая излишне тяжело давила на него.  
\- Ну и? – телепортер снова поскрёб пальцами. – Сейчас сам залезу и отниму.  
Бамблби посчитал лишним уточнять, куда именно собирался залезть десептикон, и послушно выудил небольшую коробочку с цилиндрами. Такие дорогие, но такие маленькие… Скайварп тут же стащил себе один и, широко улыбаясь, проглотил лакомство. Сегментированная глосса с удовольствием облизнула запачканный рот, и сикер, не утерпев, прихватил ещё одну сладость.  
\- Вкусно, - с видом знатока промямлил Скайварп, - Тандеру бы понравилось… - задумчиво выдохнул он. – Шлак, я ведь держал его. Куда он подевался?  
\- Без понятия, - минибот осторожно вытянул на земле начавшую ныть ногу. – Ты можешь с ним связаться?  
Телепортер одарил разведчика настолько презрительным, почти уничижающим взглядом, что будь Бамблби более робкого десятка, он бы стушевался. Но бот лишь устало склонил шлем вбок: может быть, его вопрос и прозвучал банально, но не испробовав самого простого, не стоило переходить к более сложным ходам. Би давно усвоил этот урок.  
\- Разумеется, пробовал! – не вытерпев флегматичной стены лёгкого отчуждения, разъярённо фыркнул Скайварп. – Глухо. Хотя я знаю, что он жив. Искровая связь, - пояснил кон, не став дожидаться дополнительных расспросов. – А вот Скримера я не чувствую… наверное, он слишком далеко.  
\- Ну, хотя бы Тандеркрекер где-то рядом… Мы можем его найти, - подытожил Бамблби. – Есть идеи, куда двинуться дальше?  
Мех с кряхтением поднялся: внизу было не так холодно, как наверху, но прохлада всё равно ощутимо покусывала некоторые чувствительные детали. Минибот осознал, что чем быстрее они покинут это странное место, тем лучше. Скайварп сейчас выглядел неважно, а в каком виде находился Тандеркрекер тот ещё вопрос: может быть, с ним всё в порядке, а может и нет…  
\- Идём, - Бамблби отыскал взглядом ход, из которого он вышел, - Скайварп, скажи: если ты будешь приближаться к Тандеру, ты будешь чувствовать его лучше?  
\- Ищейку из меня сделать хочешь? – вскинулся телепортер, но тут же сник: он по взгляду автобота понял, что да, хочет. И с этим не поспоришь. Сквозила в словах и движениях Бамблби какая-то необъяснимая сила, идти против которой не хотелось чуть ли не на уровне базовой прошивки. Словно золотой жук совершенно искренне желал сикеру всего только самого хорошего, а тот, как юный спарклинг, наивно верил в это и не мог противиться почти волшебному очарованию. – Ну-у… да, наверное. Не знаю я! Я не проверял!  
\- Давай попробуем? – предложил тот. – Я пришёл с той стороны. И пока брёл, параллельно сканировал местность. Тандеркрекера там нет. Думаю, будет вполне логично пойти другим путём. Возможно, ты что-то почувствуешь, а это поможет нам сориентироваться дальше. Что скажешь?  
Бамблби поднял на встревоженного и раздражённого летуна сосредоточенный взгляд. Скайварп сам не заметил, как отшагнул назад и сглотнул антифриз, невольно признавая право лидерства за миниботом. Тандеркрекер часто ругал сотриадника за то, что тот, как правило, поступал всегда импульсивно и необдуманно, полагаясь то на волю случая, то на решение Госпожи Удачи, то на что-либо ещё. То есть он руководствовался всем, кроме собственного мозгового модуля.  
Вот и сейчас, будь Скайварп чуточку внимательнее, он бы провёл осознанную параллель между Старскримом – его ведущим – и Бамблби – временно его заменившим. Но телепортер действовал больше интуитивно, и этого ему было достаточно. Поэтому он разрешил себе возложить тяжкое бремя руководства на чужие плечи, с облегчением стравить пар и первым рвануть вперёд, оставляя хромоножку позади. Ничего, догонит.  
\- Постой! – ошарашенно окликнул его Би, наблюдавший за тяжким мыслительным процессом на фейсплете сикера. Тот явно пришёл к какому-то своему выводу, который его устраивал, после чего просто взял и сорвался… Искать Тандеркрекера.  
Как и планировалось, подумал разведчик, но летун не учёл того факта, что его попутчик уже довольно долгое время не был столь юрким и ловким, каким к нему привыкли. Прошло много времени с получения травмы, но до сих пор среди друзей-автоботов иногда случайно проскальзывали неосознанные жесты, которые Бамблби интерпретировал про себя довольно ясно: _жаль, что ты не такой, как прежде_. Раньше они могли погонять с Блюстриком, потолкаться с Клиффджампером или, трансформируясь в прыжке, целенаправленно попытаться сбить кого-нибудь с ног вместе с Ламбо-близнецами. Когда-то это было весело, но потом…  
Бамблби очнулся и понял, что как раньше уже не будет. И теперь приходилось направлять всю деятельность не на выполнение поручений из серии «сходи туда, принеси это», а сидя за столом в зале совещаний наравне с остальными из их ставки. Первое время это дико смущало и напрягало минибота, но вскоре он понял, что даже так он может делать что-то полезное. И это воодушевляло… Носиться как когда-то давно не хотелось, но вот углубиться в проект, изучить его, рассмотреть со всех углов – это затягивало. Бамблби научился думать. Думать глубоко, прощупывая почву, изучая ситуацию с разных сторон, учитывая максимум мнений. Оптимус лишь улыбался, глядя на сосредоточенного помощника. И улыбка эта говорила Бамблби гораздо больше, чем все вместе произнесённые слова: он что-то может; он полезен, как и прежде. А большего и не надо…  
\- Постой, Варп! – окликнул его разведчик. – Подожди меня! – мех засеменил следом: не хватало ещё потерять вздорного сикера в лабиринте подземных ходов. Ищи-свищи потом их обоих.

***

Проул с ужасом стравил пар. Корпус перегревался сильно и быстро, кулеры работали на полной мощности, всё чаще и чаще надрывно хрипя, когда полисбот оказывался на солнцепёке, на котором слой активной краски плавился едва ли не на нём. Это было ужасно… Тактик не понял, куда его занесло, но быстро осознал, что если он не уберётся подальше от лучей, то грозит превратиться в ржавую металлическую лужу. И никто о нём не вспомнит… Никто не подумает о том, что жил когда-то на свете Проул… И как много он сделал для Кибертрона. Последнее особенно сильно цепляло, и полисбот уверенно ринулся к высокому дереву, раскинувшему удивительно сочную зелёную крону неподалёку.  
Мех внимательно обошёл его по кругу, просканировал, убедившись, что рядом нет ни ловушек, ни каких-либо механизмов, ни любых других живых существ, и удручённо присел на землю. Казалось, праксианца занесло в какую-то пустыню. Вокруг один сплошной песок, изредка дул ветер… И дерево, почти до пошлого не вписывающееся в общую картину. Тактик зарылся в архивы памяти, вспоминая всё, что было связано с подобными местами.  
Он чётко знал, что все шестеро переступили порог монорельса, потом прозвучал, вероятно, взрыв, сработал космический мост с характерным шелестом, и их всех куда-то занесло… Вопрос, как далеко их разбросало друг от друга? Сомнительно, что они на разных планетах, но вполне вероятно, что ботов раскидало далеко по самой планете. Это плохо. Проул раздражённо стравил пар: как минимум, пока солнце светит настолько ярко, ему не стоит высовываться из-под спасительной кроны, дарующей хоть какую-то тень. Корпус уже немного адаптировался к окружающей атмосфере, но рисковать тактик не стал: сначала нужно понаблюдать за тем, как будут меняться погодные условия, а уже потом приступать к действиям.  
Проул оказался прав: спустя несколько джооров, жара начала спадать, уступая место ночной прохладе. Небо над головой постепенно темнело, а яркие звёзды пятнами усеяли чёрное полотно, даруя довольно приятное чувство необъятности вселенной. И будь Проул чуть более романтичным мехом, он бы искренне оценил это великолепие. Но тактик был собой, а потому лишь встал и, наугад выбрав одну из сторон, двинулся туда, изредка утопая в песке и ругаясь, когда особо противные крупинки попадали в чувствительные шарниры, забивая их.  
Пока бот широко шагал, не забывая сканировать местность на предмет опасностей, параллельно он размышлял над тем, почему так случилось. Ему казалось важным и правильным докопаться до сути. Во вселенной никогда и ничто не происходило просто так. Возможно, сам Проул что-то упустил? Идея с отдыхом с самого начала не прельщала его, и стратег в очередной раз убедил самого себя в том, что предчувствие его не обмануло. Сколько раз он говорил тому же Оптимусу, что он знает, как лучше. Но шлаков Старскрим – эта драная ржавая десептиконская гайка: он попутал все карты, вмешался в откатанный процесс со своим эго, и вот! К чему это привело?  
Проул как никто другой понимал, насколько важно перемирие между фракциями, и потому он первым выступил за то, чтобы сесть за стол переговоров. Сцепив дентопластины, он согласился выслушать Мегатрона, а где-то даже поддержал его идеи и проекты. Но Старскрим? Визгливый, крикливый, затычка в каждой бочке – он раздражал Проула неимоверно. И тактик сделал всё, чтобы сократить их контакты к минимуму. Тем более, что Оптимуса и наглого беспардонного сикера впоследствии связали более личные отношения. Проул с чистой совестью оставил десептиконского зама на попечение своего лидера. У него самого и без того забот хватало.  
Мех вкладывал непосильный труд в восстановление их планеты. Да и не только он, чего греха таить. Но Старскрима любили больше. Ему одобрительно свистели вслед, иногда снисходительно прощали небольшие оплошности, а то и вовсе посмеивались, если выдвинутые им идеи казались несвоевременными. На Проула же реагировали совершенно иначе: в лучшем случае, его просто побаивались и обходили стороной, предпочитая оставлять отчёты и документы тогда, когда тактик отсутствовал за своим рабочим местом. В худшем же – Проул не любил вспоминать такие моменты – над ним тоже смеялись: но более зло и язвительно. Шутка о том, что Проул женат на работе, настолько хорошо прижилась среди более рабочего класса, что самым наглым монохромный полисбот, бывало, нехило вламывал за излишне длинную сегментированную глоссу.  
И это раздражало. Проул работал ничуть не меньше Старскрима, а то и больше, вкладываясь на все двести процентов, забив на личную жизнь и посвятив себя исключительно восстановлению родного дома. Но сикера любили, а его презирали. Чувство несправедливости грызло Искру гибким змеем, впиваясь острыми ядовитыми клыками в самую сердцевину, терзая и без того блеклый источник света. Поэтому Проул с радостью согласился отправить заместителя Мегатрона отдыхать, поскольку это дало бы ему время на то, чтобы соорудить нечто настолько грандиозное, что другие реально бы оценили. Но вместо этого, в итоге, самого тактика отправили отдыхать, оторвав от нескольких важных проектов, которые могли бы изменить их мир. И единственное, что сейчас мог делать Проул, - это разочарованно кусать губы, ругаться и брести по пескам неизвестно куда.  
Наконец, на горизонте замаячило что-то новенькое. Тактик прищурился, регулируя оптику: кажется, какие-то руины. Из-под тонн песка высовывались разрушенные останки стен, в центре которых гордо возвышалась не то башня, не то шпиль чего-то. Проул решительно направился туда: ему так и не удалось понять, на какую планету их закинуло, а руины помогут прояснить ситуацию. Пока тактик добирался до них, он ещё раз изучил предложенный Оптимусом маршрут, который тот скинул ему ещё на Кибертроне, и понял, что ни одна из шести предложенных точек ничуть не соответствовала тому, что он видел.  
\- Любопытно, - Проул устало притормозил, добравшись, наконец, до останков некогда цивилизации. Они оказались гораздо дальше, чем он предположил сначала. Видимо, уставший корпус начинал выдавать программные сбои от перегрева. Хотя во время военных действий тактику и не через такое доводилось проходить. Хм, странно. – Что у нас тут?  
Высокие полуразрушенные стены скрывали за собой целое поселение: давно заброшенное, Праймасом забытое, оно мирно покоилось среди пустынных песков. Несколько рядов домиков с соломенными крышами, провалившимися вниз. Проул без интереса осмотрел несколько из них сверху. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза, - так это то, что местное поселение уходило в спешке. Многие вещи были оставлены так, словно жильца отвлекли от повседневной рутины и куда-то увели. Это казалось странным.  
Проул навострил локаторы, подключил все сенсоры и медленно двинулся вперёд: жизни вокруг не было, но и напороться на какую-нибудь забытую ловушку не хотелось бы. Правда, чем дальше уходил тактик в поселение, приближаясь к высоченному шпилю, тем больше и чаще встречался ему непонятный символ: истёртый от времени и ветра глиф, смутно похожий на клинок с Т-образной рукоятью. Проула пробрала неприязненная дрожь, и мех притормозил, ещё раз осмотрелся. Вокруг совершенно точно не было никакого актива, но чем ближе он подбирался к зданию, стоящему в самом центре поселения, тем больше становились дома. В некоторые он мог бы даже зайти, особо не сгибаясь и свободно расправляя внутри крылья-дверцы. Это было очень странно.  
И этот символ… Проул обернулся: на клик ему показалось, что за ним наблюдали, но сканирование выдало исключительную пустоту, и мех вернулся к изучению деревни. Дома, скрывавшие сердцевину деревушки, уходили вниз. Кто-то построил в пустынном котловане целое поселение. Кто-то привёз сюда глиняные кирпичи, солому и каменные бруски; кто-то спроектировал это место непонятно ради каких целей; кто-то совершенно точно собирался прочно здесь обосноваться… Но что-то произошло. Что-то, из-за чего только-только установленный быт пошёл прахом. И неизвестные формы жизни покинули это место. Возможно, здесь было гораздо опаснее, чем показалось Проулу изначально.  
Мех добрался до здания с башенкой и ошарашенно замер, гоняя вентиляцию. Огромная башня, уходящая ввысь, располагалась прямиком над зданием, до неприятного похожего на церковь. Укреплённые стены с вделанными в них окнами из разноцветных стёкол, складывающихся в омерзительно знакомый Проулу знак. Не просто Т-образная форма символа… А шлаков меч, с рукояти которого свисали две чаши весов: знак Тайреста – меха, уже много лет разыскиваемого по всей галактике за жестокие религиозные расправы, оставившие в истории кровавый след ничуть не хуже, чем политика Мегатрона в старые времена.  
Проул с трудом сглотнул антифриз, попятился. Если Тайрест действительно был здесь, то всё куда серьёзнее, чем он предполагал в самом начале. Тактик задумался: с одной стороны, говорила ему Искра, нужно разворачиваться и уходить, пока не поздно. Но с другой – говорил разум – когда ещё появится возможность изучить преступника так, как не доводилось никому? На периферии сознания скользнула мысль, что, быть может, если Проулу удастся отыскать и арестовать Тайреста, Кибертрон примет его как должно? Если Проул сможет показать остальным, что он нечто большее, чем бесчувственная болванка, которую обходят стороной? Может быть, подала голос давно зарытая в недра разума надежда, кто-нибудь оценит его по достоинству и обратит на него внимание? Не только как на ценного сотрудника, но и… Проул решительно вздёрнул шлем: он должен изучить это место и вынести отсюда максимум информации. Даже если это чревато последствиями для его собственного здоровья.  
Механические двери раскрылись удивительно тихо, словно их смазали совсем недавно. Проул ещё раз обернулся напоследок, снова и снова сканируя местность, но чувство слежки не исчезло. Наоборот, оно усилилось, однако на улице было пусто. И тактик, стравив пар, уверенно шагнул вперёд, не заметив, как поднялся из песка золотистый шлем, оптика на котором сверлила незваного гостя инстинктивной тупой ненавистью.  
Религиозная церковь поражала своими размерами и убранством. Изнутри потолок оказался выше, чем видело со стороны, а ближе к противоположной стене, за алтарём, резко уходили ввысь крутые ступени. Вероятно, башня служила своего рода обзорным пунктом, либо же Тайрест обустроил там личные покои, чтобы наблюдать за поселением с высоты сикерского полёта. Проул медленно двинулся вдоль перевёрнутых и припорошённых пылью скамей, изредка наступая на каменную крошку и старательно всё записывая: если он не заметит чего-то сейчас, то изучит потом, когда вернётся на Кибертрон, сидя у себя и ни на что не отвлекаясь. Знак Тайреста изнутри просматривался ещё лучше, чем снаружи. И хотя сейчас стало совсем темно, а Проулу пришлось даже подключить фары, он всё равно поражался окружающему его великолепию. Днём, когда ярко светило солнце, здесь, наверное, особенно чудесно. И каким бы психопатом не был Тайрест, некоторое чувство вкуса у него всё же имелось.  
Проул внимательно осмотрел каждый угол, заглянул в каждую щель и поднял каждую скамью в поисках ответов. Но было пусто. Пока автобот ходил там, он попытался несколько раз связаться как с Джазом и Бамблби, так и с Оптимусом: однако связь заглохла насовсем, и бот оставил бесполезные попытки. Зато алтарь позволил поутихшему было интересу разгореться вновь. Тактик с удивлением обнаружил, что несмотря на общую атмосферу заброшенности, за алтарём целенаправленно ухаживали: никакой пыли, еле уловимый аромат масла для ржавеющих механизмов и, что самое пугающее, разложенные в строгом порядке такие же ухоженные предметы: рукописная книга с древнекибертронскими глифами за подписью Тайреста, чаша из чистейшего золота, украшенная рубиновыми камнями по краям, и начищенный до блеска клинок из смеси металлов, в изучение состава которых Проул погрузиться не успел.  
Ему хватило внимательности, чтобы заметить свежие потёки энергона у алтаря, а после – чуткости аудиодатчиков, чтобы уйти в сторону, когда некто напал на него со спины. Полисбот откатился в сторону и трансформировал манипулятор в оружие. Но выстрел, сорвавшийся в сторону атакующего, не причинил ему и десяти процентов вреда, на который рассчитывал Проул. Мех ошарашенно бросился проверять показатели собственных данных, и – о, шлак! – уровень энергона оказался гораздо ниже, чем автобот предполагал. Оттого и сила выстрела заметно ослабела… А вместо одного противника появилось трое. Следом вылезло ещё несколько незнакомцев. И Проул понял: либо он сдаётся, либо дезактив. Выбор был очевиден.


	3. 3.

В себя Проул приходил медленно: шлем раскалывался хуже, чем после попойки с некачественным энджексом, а в портах что-то хрустело. Полисбот с трудом поднял голову и обнаружил себя лежащим фейсплетом вниз, пока сверху кто-то рьяно вбивался в его приёмную систему. Чувствительность корпуса барахлила, и Проул порадовался тому, что почти не чувствует истеричных воплей сенсоров, которые задевала не особо большая скрутка проводов. К нему не подключались, и потому вместо болезненных сигналов шли предупреждающие сигналы о том, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он перегорит. Проул почти успел испугаться, когда на дверцы с хрипом кто-то рухнул, а внутри его оросило чем-то тёплым. Трансфлюид стремительно заполнял нутро и тут же выливался обратно. По бёдрам и промежности текло. Праксианца передёрнуло в приступе отвращения.  
\- Сделай вид, что тебе без разницы, - посоветовал кто-то со стороны, - им быстро надоест, и они отстанут.  
Проул с трудом повернул шлем к говорящему. В этот момент его отпустили, и мех больно ударился коленками о землю, с кряхтением попытался подняться, когда следующий из насильников подхватил его под капотом и без раздумий насадил на более крупную скрутку. Тактик вскрикнул и судорожно забился, пытаясь избавиться от излишне большой детали в себе. В стороне горько хмыкнули:  
\- Не поможет.  
Проул завыл, когда острые дентопластины впились в шейные кабели. Краем оптики он заметил, как оживились в противоположной стороне…  
Автобот не знал, как лучше обозвать этих существ. Кажется, они были такими же механоидами, как и он сам, но в то же время это однотипная толпа, различающаяся разве что оттенками жёлтого цвета да размерами скруток, если верить ощущениям, не поддавалась единому описанию.  
\- Тэн, - довольно пробормотал ему на аудиодатчик насильник, - Тэн!  
Крупные манипуляторы сжали Проула в стальных тисках, а джампер рывком вошёл в приёмную систему по самое основание, и снова нутро оросил тёплый трансфлюид. Не пара капель – пара литров, как казалось автоботу. По ногам снова потекло, и Проул помянул недобрым словом тот момент, когда не послушался собственного инстинкта самосохранения.  
Третий мех снова швырнул его на землю, навис сверху, примериваясь, а через клик мех заорал, проклиная и себя, и свой старый, давно не апгрейдившийся корпус. Резервный порт хрупнул, защитная мембрана растянулась до предела и, кажется, треснула, а Тэн – или как там его? – довольно заурчал, навалившись сверху, вдавив тактика в землю и принявшись таранить его, не замечая слабых попыток сопротивляться.  
Наконец, Проул понял, что его единственный выход, это действительно сделать вид, что ему наплевать. Он замер, попытался взять себя в руки, сцепил дентопластины и просто позволил Тэну закончить начатое. Тот вроде оживился, почувствовав отклик, но заметив, как жертва перестала трепыхаться, мех обескураженно совершил ещё несколько фикций, залил его новой волной трансфлюида и смазки и поднялся, оставляя тяжело хрипящего бота на земле. Проул с ужасом ждал, когда придёт следующий, но время тянулось медленно, а его никто не трогал…  
\- Они ушли, - словно прочитав его мысли, холодно констатировал факт незнакомец. И тут же его голос потеплел: - Проул…  
Тактик кое-как выпрямился, не чувствуя онемевшего низа, одарил полумрак ничего не видящим взглядом, и подался назад, когда к нему, пошатываясь, вышел Джаз.  
\- Больно? – диверсант со стоном опустился рядом, схватил стратега за ладони, притянув их к себе. – Я так надеялся, что ты не попадёшься им.  
Проул отшатнулся, выдернул ладони из рук Джаза и упал на бампер, отполз ещё дальше, с нескрываемым ужасом всматриваясь в друга, выглядящего ничуть не лучше. Потёки трансфлюида в куда большем количестве застывали и на бёдрах, и на капоте, а уголки губ так и вовсе оказались испещрены сеточкой трещин. Тактик почувствовал себя грязным: но глядя на Джаза он не мог не думать о том, ему ещё повезло. Джазу досталось больше. И от облегчения, против воли отразившегося на фейсплете, стало особенно мерзко.  
\- Не обращай внимания, Проулер, и не такое бывало, - привычно ухмыльнулся младший лейтенант. – Говорю же, если не реагировать, им становится скучно.  
\- У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы проверить это, да? – язвительно отозвался Проул и тут же пожалел о своих словах. – Прости, я... Я не это имел в виду.  
\- Я понял, - прохладно отозвался тот. – Забудь. Всё в порядке. Иди сюда.  
Джаз помог тактику подняться и кое-как дойти до стены, возле которой он и сидел. Проул со стоном опустился вниз и чуть отодвинулся, когда Джаз сел рядом. Чувство собственной грязи и отвращения пересиливало всё остальное. Полисбот поджал ноги, раздражённо сканируя корпус: его особо не повредили, но порты до сих пор саднило, а скопившееся напряжение требовало выхода. Энергон мешался с трансфлюидом, и внутреннюю сторону бёдер покрывала неприятно-вязкая, начинающая застывать субстанция.  
\- Как ты? – на фейсплете Джаза читалось озабоченное выражение. – Что-то не так?  
Проул закусил губу, не давая ответу вырваться из вокалайзера. Чувство щекотки в портах усиливалось с каждым кликом, несмотря на боль. Ему нужно было сбросить напряжение, но сделать это своими силами, да ещё и на глазах у другого бота – это выше возможностей Проула. Праксианец со стоном уткнулся лицевой в колени, пытаясь пережить приступ омерзительного возбуждения, сковывающий его по рукам и ногам. Золотистым меха хватало простой сенсорной разрядки, а Проулу, как более механизированному существу, этого явно было мало. Хотелось запустить пальцы в порты и хотя бы немного расслабиться, раскинув ноги и позволив себе поласкать излишне чувствительный собственный корпус.  
\- Можно? – голос Джаза прозвучал довольно внезапно и совсем рядом. Проул вскинулся и тут же отпрянул, осознав, насколько тихо диверсант двигался и как быстро он сменил положение, оказавшись фейсплет к фейсплету с тактиком. – Тебе это нужно. Я-то переживу, говорю же, всякое бывало. А ты самостоятельно не справишься.  
Проул сглотнул, расширившейся от ужаса, смешанного с вожделением, оптикой рассматривая искажённый трещинками и усталостью лицевую напротив. Мех сам не заметил, как согласно кивнул, потому что через клик Джаз приподнялся и накрыл его губы мягким, чуть влажным поцелуем. Тактик затрепетал, почувствовав юркие ладони на капоте. Джаз с силой сжал удивительно отзывчивый пластик фар, добившись глухого стона. Мех улыбнулся и вовлёк давно, но тайно желанного партнёра в новую игру.  
Проул плавился. От каждого прикосновения, скольжения, поцелуя – всё это сносило ему процессор на раз-два, и мех снова подумал о том, что зря он забывал о личной жизни. Если бы у него были хотя бы регулярные партнёры, такого конфуза наверняка не произошло бы. Да, Золотая Стража поразвлекалась бы с ним, но и внезапного продолжения бы не случилось… Как Проул потом будет смотреть старому другу в оптику? Как он будет смотреть в окуляры, в которых сам сейчас отражался – раскинувшийся, трепещущий, мечтающий только об одном?  
Джаз стремительно терял контроль над собой. Он так давно засматривался на главу тактико-стратегического блока автоботов, что стоило ему оказаться рядом, как все барьеры тут же рухнули. И если быть честным до конца, то Джаз немного приврал: Проул бы справился с тем напряжением, что бродило по его системам. Но запах интерфейса, аромат масла, сочившийся из каждой щели, отрубали у Джаза все логические блоки. Он давно сбился со счёта, сколько раз пытался подкатить к Проулеру, и сейчас, когда нечто столь ценное и вожделенное оказалось рядом, Джаз просто не мог упустить такую возможность.  
Проул отвечал на каждый поцелуй, на каждую ласку, ластясь под чужие манипуляторы, извиваясь и прижимая диверсанта к роскошному капоту с такой силой, что тому казалось, ещё клик – и его собственный честплейт треснет, расколовшись надвое. А когда джамперная скрутка легко скользнула внутрь приёмной системы, Проул подавился вентиляцией. Он впился в плечи лейтенанта, раскинув соблазнительно-длинные ноги, и рывком насадился до упора, глухо застонав. Джаз тут же подключился, позволяя штекерам забивать все разъёмы, до каких он дотягивался. Скопившееся напряжение в чужом корпусе тут же хлынуло к нему, замыкая цепи, и Джаз сам застонал, уткнувшись лицевой в капот партнёра.  
\- Да-а… - прохрипел Проул, пригасив оптику и не в силах видеть своё отражение в чужих глазах. Он казался самому себе настолько грязным, отвратительным и омерзительным, что просто не замечал совершенно чистого, искреннего и настоящего обожания в окулярах Джаза. Свои страхи, комплексы и неуверенность перевешивали, лишая адекватного мышления.  
\- Проул… - выдохнул Джаз, почувствовав первый откат, - да, вот так… Проул…  
Трахаться в незнакомой им тюрьме, зная, что за ними наверняка наблюдают те неизвестные меха, было неимоверно странно. И в то же время Проул кайфовал. Впервые за долгое время он по-настоящему расслабился, забыв о вечной работе и проектах, мёртвым грузом давящим на плечи. И потому не сразу осознал шёпот, сочившийся из невольного партнёра, сжимающего его в стальных объятиях.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Проул, - бессознательно шелестел Джаз, рывок за рывком подводя их обоих к перезагрузке, - люблю, Проул, всегда любил.  
И почти провалившись в приятный оффлайн, судорогой скрутивший конечности, Проул понял, что он испугался: он не хотел слышать подобных слов, он не был к ним готов, а Джаз – Джаз просто друг, не больше. Джаз не должен говорить таких вещей… И вообще, он не должен подхватывать Проула под бёдра и вжимать в тюремную стену, доводя до экстаза. Он не должен шептать всех этих нежностей, от которых лицевая распалялась ничуть не хуже раззадоренных портов. Он не должен прижиматься к капоту, не должен так восхитительно целоваться и ласкать его, выражая свою благоговейную признательность.  
За брийм до ребута, что скрутит его, Проул совершенно чётко осознал, что это первый и последний раз, когда он позволяет себе проявлять подобного рода слабость. Отныне и навеки – сплошное нет. Так можно вести себя с партнёром, с постоянным партнёром, с которым ты живёшь и делишь актив. Но не с меха, который спасал тебя и рисковал своим активом только потому, что так было надо. И эти слова – Проула передёрнуло, и он неоднозначно вскрикнул, вцепившись в экстазе в светлые плечи под собой, - он сделает вид, что не услышал их. Так будет лучше. Для них обоих.

***

Даже с раненым крылом Скайварп оказался редкостным непоседой. Он стремительно мчался вперёд, где загадочно гоготал, потом возвращался, подпихивая медленно бредущего минибота, и нёсся дальше, громко оповещая Бамблби о том, что он нашёл или чего (кого!) не обнаружил. Тандеркрекера не было, и это нервировало солнечного меха. Скайварп выглядел вполне довольным активом, но Би замечал любые мельчайшие изменения, отражающиеся на фейсплете сикера, когда тот заворачивал за очередной угол или свешивался в нишу, где брата не оказывалось – в очередной раз.  
\- Я не понимаю, куда он запропастился! – притормозив у очередной развилки, вскинул манипуляторы кверху Скайварп. – Я его даже не чувствую! И я не понимаю, где мы! Я даже телепортироваться не могу, - окончательно сник десептикон. – Что мне делать? – он повернулся к устало привалившемся к стене Бамблби.  
\- Для начала – успокоиться, - порекомендовал тот, - и дать мне подумать. У меня такое чувство, что мы ходим кругами.  
\- Так и есть, - грустно согласился Скайварп, - я этот камень уже третий раз вижу.  
\- Какой? – Бамблби медленно подошёл к куску сталактита, тускло поблёскивающему в свете кристаллов. – С чего ты взял, что это один и тот же камень?  
\- Он с этого ракурса, - сикер отступил на три шага и чуть присел, - на Скримера похож. Такая же недовольная лицевая.  
\- Тогда… - Бамблби проглотил ругательства, - почему ты раньше не сказал, что мы уже были здесь?  
\- Я подумал, что ты знаешь, куда мы идём, и решил, что так и надо! – воскликнул тот. – Я умею телепортироваться, а вот мысли читать как-то не очень, - вскинулся он. – Это у нас Саундвейв продвинутый.  
Бамблби придвинулся к сикеру, осторожно поднялся на мысках супинаторов и задумчиво посмотрел на камень.  
\- Действительно похож, - неожиданно рассмеялся он, - прямо один фейсплет.  
\- А я что говорил! – оживился Скайварп. – Хотя я всё ещё не знаю, где Тандеркрекер, - он опять ощутимо сник, даже крылья опустил.  
Бамблби задумался: десептикон сказал, что они здесь уже третий раз. Они ходят по кругу, поскольку дорога была прямой, без развилок и ощутимых поворотов. Но кто и зачем построил здесь ровный круг? Ради каких целей? Некоторое время назад Бамблби заметил брошенную тележку с отломанным колесом – возможно, на ней перевозили добытую руду. Тогда хотя бы было понятно, зачем обустраивать в шахтах освещение: правда, почему из кристаллов, а не с обыкновенными фонарями? Минибот терялся в догадках.  
\- Я устал, - отвлёк его сикер и просто плюхнулся на землю там же, где до этого стоял, - мне нужно отдохнуть, - капризно протянул он.  
\- У нас нет вре… - Бамблби осёкся: и без того несчастный Скайварп окончательно сдулся – казалось, посерел даже слой активной краски. Минибот мысленно сцепил дентопластины: он явно недооценивал сикерскую связь в триаде. Иначе объяснить, почему его попутчик так страдал, он не мог. – Варп… Пожалуйста. Давай не сейчас. Мы почти что-то нашли. Осталось это только увидеть, и мы сдвинемся с мёртвой точки.  
Десептикон некоторое время просто сидел, старательно над чем-то размышляя. Через несколько бриймов он поднялся и изрёк:  
\- Знаешь, а мне нравится, как ты зовёшь меня Варпом, - хмыкнул мех, - так и быть. Походим ещё немного, жучок!  
Сикер с трудом отодвинул малоподвижное крыло в сторону, чтобы не зацепить особо острый выступ в стене, но споткнулся и, грациозно взмахнув манипуляторами, завалился назад.  
\- Осторожнее! – Би неожиданно резко рванул вперёд, отбросив трость в сторону и ухватив летуна за руки. Острие сталактита разочарованно сверкнуло, словно надеясь, что чувствительный нейроствол сикера таки напорется на него. – Варп, будь аккуратнее, прошу. В следующий раз я могу тебя и не поймать.  
\- Это было опасно, - озадаченно отозвался сикер, - но всё обошлось! А-ха-ха!  
Десептикон резво вывернулся, зацепив кончиком крыла опасный камень, и нагло дёрнул Бамблби на себя. Минибот от неожиданности ойкнул и впечатался фейсплетом в прозрачный кокпит, чувствуя, с какой силой сикер прижимает его к себе. Чужое энергополе недвусмысленно обласкало его.  
\- Перестань, - требовательно царапнул его по бёдрам – куда дотянулся – Бамблби. – Ради всего святого, Варп, сейчас не время и не место!  
\- А потом, значит, можно будет? – в предвкушении ухмыльнулся тот. – Слушай, а ты бывал когда-нибудь в Восе?  
\- Нет, не доводилось, - Бамблби опять попытался отпрянуть, но Скайварп крепко держал, а потом – минибот пристыженно вспыхнул! – он и вовсе почесал мелкого автобота по рожкам, как домашнего питомца. – Варп, перестань! Ты заходишь слишком далеко! – сталь, прозвучавшая в его голосе, не отпугнула наглого сикера, но летун всё же сбавил обороты, осознав, что, возможно, он переборщил. – Отпусти меня, - велел Би тоном, не терпящим возражений. И когда Скайварп отступил, он добавил, - никогда так не делай. Понял меня?  
Сикер некоторое время задумчиво его рассматривал, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся.  
\- Я понял! – воскликнул он. – Я понял, куда нам!  
Мех схватил разведчика за плечо, ногой подкинул в воздух трость и, зажав её под мышкой, резво помчался вперёд. Бамблби почти болтался в воздухе, ошарашенно вцепившись в тазовую секцию летуна, пока тот уверенно пёр по уже знакомому им коридору.  
\- Вот! Здесь! – Скайварп притормозил у одной из стены. Бамблби устало прогнал цикл вентиляции: стены коридора сливались во что-то единое, и мех уже откровенно не понимал, где он. – Тут в нише что-то есть, но я туда не пролезу.  
Бамблби с айканьем приземлился на пол, кряхтя, поднялся, вырвал трость из руки Скайварпа и задумчиво уставился на небольшую нишу. Внешне она ничем не отличалась от таких же других каменных выступов.  
\- С чего ты так решил? – недоумённо покосился он на сикера. – Здесь всё выглядит так же, как и везде.  
\- Меня Скример надоумил, - довольно поделился Скайварп. – Он как раз смотрел примерно в эту же точку. Вот я и решил, что это знак!  
Минибот, честно говоря, так и не понял, как именно десептикон разузнал, куда именно им нужно, но спорить не стал: Оптимус всегда говорил, что к другим нужно уметь прислушиваться. Иногда друзья могли дать дельный совет, который спасал всё положение. И сейчас Бамблби понял, что это как раз тот самый случай…  
Он с тихим стоном опустился на колени и, стараясь не опираться на ноющую и зудящую конечность, прополз немного вглубь. Как ни странно, но в нише, скрывающей преломленным светом от кристаллов, и вправду оказался механизм. Нажав на торчащий рычаг, автобот услышал, как заскрипели ржавые шестерни в противоположной стороне. А восторженный возглас Скайварпа добавил, что они, наконец-то, пришли к правильному решению.  
\- Скример не врёт! Скример никогда не врёт! – Скайварп от восторга снова попытался подхватить Бамблби на руки, но тот сурово выставил трость вперёд, как бы говоря: тронешь – получишь. Сикер недолго колебался и отступил, хотя довольной, почти двусмысленной улыбки не скрывал. – Идём! Тандеркрекер там, я уверен!  
Новый проход выглядел… также. Бамблби мысленно взмолился, чтобы в том конце оказалось хоть что-то полезное, и вместе они двинулись вперёд.  
\- Слушай, солнечный жучок, а хочешь побывать в Восе? – Скайварп немного притормозил, дождался, пока минибот поравняется с ним. – Я мог бы тебя туда закинуть.  
\- Там есть, на что посмотреть? – удивился Бамблби. – Я думал, что после войны там… ну, закрытая территория.  
\- Обычно да, - пожал плечами сикер, - но, во-первых, ты там будешь не один. А во-вторых…  
Договорить он не успел: они отошли не особо далеко от прохода, как тот вдруг с жутким скрежетом закрылся, отрезая их от уже знакомого пути. Оба меха синхронно обернулись, когда коридор резко погрузился во тьму. Здесь не было кристаллов, освещающих дорогу, но стоило двери захлопнуться, как зажегся обычный электрический свет… Он озарил оставленные кирки и вагонетки, где-то каски с фонарями и даже странные непрозрачные кристаллы, смутно похожие на те, из которых в процессе синтезирования получался жидкий энергон.  
\- Думаю, когда-то давно тут действительно добывали руду, - Бамблби подтолкнул тростью одну из касок. - Хотя я не понимаю, почему всё заброшено. Есть идеи?  
\- Без понятия, - сикер неуютно поёжился, - но я хочу отсюда уйти. Здесь тесно.  
Бамблби одарил подрагивающего и в мгновение ока переставшего дурачиться Скайварпа задумчивым взглядом и, покачав шлемом, быстро – по мере своих сил – пошёл вперёд. Куда-нибудь, но путь их выведет. Оставалось лишь узнать, куда именно.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, - Бамблби немного притормозил и внимательно посмотрел на кусающего губы сикера. – Это поможет тебе отвлечься. Что угодно.  
\- Что? – убито выдал Скайварп. – Я ничего не помню! Только дурацкую сказку про Рыцаря Кибертрона, что родом из Воса.  
\- Ну хотя бы про него, - поддержал летуна минибот, - я вот такую не слышал. А Кап в своё время много баек травил, поверь.  
\- Да там нечего рассказывать, - фыркнул сикер, - просто есть легенда, что когда-то давно, за много-много лет до Золотого Века, типа когда ещё Квинтессоны правили этим миром, простой народ захотел лучшей жизни. Они собрали с десяток разных меха, которые должны были отправиться в космос и найти хоть что-то, что помогло бы нашей расе добиться успеха.  
\- Это и были Рыцари? – уточнил Бамблби, поддерживая разговор: Скайварп только начал рассказ, но минибот уже видел, как меняется течение его мысли. Как уходит врождённый, вбитый в базовую прошивку страх замкнутых пространств, как появляется что-то новое, ранее им невиданное. Варп будто готовился к полёту: расправлял плечи, выпрямлялся и разминался, готовясь к трансформации и финтам в высоком голубом небе.  
\- Типа того, - хмыкнул он. – Туда избирали по одному-двум представителям из каждого города. И из Воса в том числе. Нас представлял – гм, кажется, его звали Найтскай.  
\- Говорящее имя, - Бамблби первым перебрался через завал из камней, осторожно спустился и, не подумав, протянул Скайварпу руку. Тот скептично на неё покосился, и Би уже успел пожалеть о том, что сделал, когда сикер схватился за узкую маленькую ладонь и ловко перескочил через преграду.  
\- Ага, очень, - не меняя тона, добавил он. – Так вот, этот Найтскай перед уходом завещал жителям города, что они все – а тогда это были только сикеры, не все лётные формы, как сейчас, – должны соблюдать несколько его заповедей.  
\- Каких же? – Бамблби осторожно выудил ладонь из огромной по сравнению с его руки и неторопливо пошёл вперёд.  
\- Во-первых, защищать город любой ценой, - Скайварп двинулся следом. – Во-вторых, не пускать туда колёсных.  
\- Полагаю, эти заповеди до сих пор соблюдаются с особым трепетом, - гулко рассмеялся разведчик. – Что-то я не припомню, чтобы кто-нибудь из наших когда-либо бывал в Восе. Разве что Оптимус, да и то только потому, что они с Мегатроном правители Кибертрона. А ты ещё и меня туда протащить хочешь.  
\- Там сейчас с этим не так строго, - равнодушно пожал плечами Скайварп. – Но это не главное. Была ещё третья заповедь, которую чтят до сих пор, хотя эта история – всего лишь выдумка. Плод чьего-то воображения, не больше.  
\- Истории часто основываются на реальных событиях, просто иногда, - Бамблби осторожно обошёл опрокинутую вагонетку, покрытую мутного цвета засохшей коркой зелёной слизи, - иногда очевидцы приписывают им какие-то свои детали. Так и получаются сказки.  
\- Найтскай, говорят, полюбил одного из других Рыцарей, колёсного из Каона, - сикер хмыкнул и стёр жидкость пальцем, безбоязненно облизнул его, - гм, гадость.  
\- Зачем ты вообще это сделал? – Бамблби подскочил к нему, не успев вырвать руку изо рта. – А если она ядовитая?  
\- Ну актив же, - безразлично отозвался десептикон и обтёр остатки слизи о стену. – Так вот, говорят, Найтскай влюбился. Да так, что подарил тому колёсному свой поцелуй. А у сикеров этот жест считается вроде как чем-то, что выражает особую привязанность к партнёру. И уходя, Найтскай завещал, чтобы его друзья, а позже и потомки внимательно относились к выбору партнёра и не разбрасывались своими обещаниями направо и налево. Иначе это просто обесценило бы и без того скудные дары Воса.  
\- Красивая история, - Бамблби укоризненно покосился на летуна, - и у тебя теперь губы грязные.  
\- Вот шлак, - Скайварп утёр их. – В общем, с тех пор и ходит байка, что если сикер подарил тебе поцелуй, считай, ты избранный. Ну и распространяется это, конечно, теперь не только на колёсных, а на всех.  
\- А что стало с Найтскаем? – поинтересовался минибот. – Их рейд оказался удачным?  
\- Без понятия, - усмехнулся сикер, - да и Найтскай в него не пошёл. Тот колёсный им просто попользовался, а потом отмахнулся и свалил в закат. Найтскай с горя пошёл летать и не вернулся. Разбился, наверное, где-то.  
\- Это… печальная история, - тут же изменил своё мнение Бамблби. – Поучительная, но грустная.  
Хотя радовал тот факт, что Скайварп действительно отвлёкся и сейчас по стенам особо не смотрел. Коридор не давил на него, и сикер не нервничал, из-за чего не делал самых разных других глупостей. За исключением пробы той гадости, разумеется. Неожиданно до них обоих долетел слабый стук. Скайварп встрепенулся, вытянулся, вглядываясь вдаль.  
\- Ты тоже это слышал, - констатировал факт Бамблби, - пойдём вместе. Это может быть всё, что угодно.  
\- Это Тандеркрекер, - уверенно отозвался лиловый десептикон. – Я точно знаю. И он в беде.  
Скайварп ринулся было вперёд, но притормозил, выжидающе уставился на разведчика.  
\- Тебе придётся меня подождать, Варп, - мягко осадил его Бамблби, - я пойду так быстро, как смогу, но одного тебя не отпущу. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова попал в передрягу.  
\- Какой заботливый, - вдруг широко ухмыльнулся сикер, - а хочешь… хочешь… - он задумался, чуть поднял шлем, и тут его фейсплет озарила довольная улыбка, - а хочешь, я тебя поцелую? Ну типа в благодарность, что ты меня спас. Аж целых два раза!  
\- Не стоит, - опередил его Бамблби, а сам пристыженно подумал: вообще-то он бы хотел. Ну, хотя бы просто попробовать. Тем более, что эта история всколыхнула в нём что-то. Да и тут же вспомнился Тандеркрекер, красиво спускающийся с небес. Интересно, а Скайварп выглядел бы также эффектно? Минибот встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя пелену раздумий. – Не стоит, Варп. Вот выберемся отсюда – так и быть, можешь угостить меня сверхзаряженным как-нибудь, но на этом всё.  
\- А-а-а-а… ну шлака ты такой скучный? – проныл сикер. – Ладно. Пару кубов найду.  
\- Думаю, не стоит мешать личное с обязательным, - мягко добавил автобот. – Я ведь не навязываюсь к тебе в партнёры, тем более, таким способом. Поверь, будь на твоём месте хоть Старскрим, хоть сам Мегатрон – сейчас я бы поступил так с любым меха. Тем более, если это в моих силах.  
И опять Бамблби слегка пристыженно отвёл взгляд: насчёт Мегатрона он иногда сомневался. Возможно, он бы помог ему… ну, хотя бы в восьми случаях из десяти. Но не на все сто процентов. Однако Скайварпу об этом знать необязательно.  
\- Понятно, - хмыкнул тот. – Ну да ладно. Идём. Тандеркрекеру нужна помощь!  
Варп схватил минибота за плечо и потащил за собой. Шум повторился, и оба меха нырнули во мрак, чтобы через пару кликов вынырнуть с другой стороны каменно-глиняной завесы, за которой…  
\- Тандер! – почти истерично взвизгнул Скайварп. – Актив?  
\- Да, - сцепив от боли дентопластины, отозвался тот. – Шлаково, но актив.  
\- Подожди, я сейчас! – сикер рванулся было вперёд, но Бамблби неожиданно жёстко остановил его, чувствительно треснув тростью по золотистому кокпиту. – Эй!  
\- Постой-ка, - минибот присмотрелся.  
Они вышли на довольно большую квадратную площадку, в центре которой высилась гора разноцветных кристаллов. Посредине сидел Тандеркрекер, отчаянно цеплявшийся за одну из ног так, словно она в чём-то застряла. Но смутило минибота не это – вокруг валялись как ржавые останки механоидов, так и белёсые кости органических форм жизни. Площадка с кристаллами вокруг была просто усеяна останками разных рас. Местами до сих пор проглядывались багровые пятна либо энергона, либо крови. Но в тусклом, изредка мерцающем свете Бамблби не удавалось до конца рассмотреть ловушку. Здесь точно что-то было, но он пока не понимал, что.  
\- Он прав, не торопись, - выдавил из себя Тандеркрекер, - эта тварь где-то рядом. Она ждёт. Ждёт, когда вы ошибётесь.  
\- Здесь никого нет! – возразил Скайварп. – Ну чего ты встал? Пусти меня!  
\- Присмотрись, - минибот опустил взгляд ниже. – Эй, Тандеркрекер! Под тобой есть какой-то механизм? – крикнул он.  
\- Я не… ох, - голубой сикер с трудом огляделся, - да. Что-то есть, но я не могу толком рассмотреть. Я… Я попался, - выдавил он из себя.  
\- Не дёргайся, хорошо? – не расслышав последних слов, снова крикнул Бамблби. – Варп, смотри. Видишь полукруг?  
\- Ну и? – насупился сикер. – Почему я не могу спасти Тандера? Ему же явно нужна помощь!  
\- Потому что, - минибот огляделся, но вокруг ничего не было, кроме рассыпающихся при одном только взгляде останков, - потому что, Варп, - разведчик тяжело вздохнул: видимо, придётся пожертвовать тростью, - вот что случится, если ты шагнёшь к нему.  
Бамблби швырнул трость вперёд, максимально низко, и стоило рукояти зацепить каменную плитку рядом с высеченным полукругом, как огромные челюсти капкана стремительно рванули вверх, перегрызая дополнительную опору автобота в мелкие щепки.  
\- А теперь представь, что будет, если там окажешься ты, - припечатал минибот. – И нет, перепрыгнуть или телепортироваться ты не сможешь. Боюсь, механизм безопасен лишь до тех пор, пока там находится вес, равный весу Тандеркрекера. Если вес усилится или, наоборот, уменьшится, мы все погибнем.  
\- И что тогда делать? – зарычал летун. – Я не оставлю там Тандера, даже не проси.  
\- И не собирался, - одёрнул его Бамблби. – Но прошу: дай мне немного подумать. Нужно изучить этот механизм. И тогда мы поймём, как он действует.  
Скайварп раздражённо переступил с ноги на ногу. Он сунулся было вперёд, но отступил, нервно кусая губы.  
\- А кто здесь ещё есть? – прокричал он. – О ком ты говорил?  
\- Я… я не понял, кто это был, - отозвался Громовержец, - какая-то огромная змея. Но она шлаково умная, поверьте! И она где-то рядом!  
Бамблби, стараясь не приближаться к полукругу, где только что исчезла одна половина челюстей, двинулся в сторону, всматриваясь в тёмный пол. Чуть подумав, он подрубил фары, освещая себе дорогу: так стало гораздо лучше. Энергия, конечно, тратилась с лихвой, но так у минибота было гораздо больше шансов изучить механизм.  
Добравшись до середины, где соединялись половинки капкана, Бамблби кое-как присел: механизм по большому счёту не был сложным. В идеале, имейся у него что-то, что помогло бы заклинить челюсти, они бы успели вытащить Тандеркрекера. Но ничего прочного, что сдержало бы рывок, сравнимый с силой шестифазника, рядом не находилось.  
\- Варп, осмотрись-ка. Мне нужно что-нибудь прочное и продолговатое, - громко проговорил минибот. – Заклиним челюсти капкана и вытащим Тандера.  
\- Сейчас будет! – оживился сикер и, уткнувшись фейсплетом в землю, пошёл изучать ассортимент.  
Бамблби тоже осмотрелся – правда, кроме мелких, не подходящих по диаметру костей, рядом ничего не было. Даже рука безызвестного меха плохо подходила для их затеи.  
Разведчик настолько увлёкся поиском нужного ему предмета, что не сразу заметил – вернее, услышал, как тихо шуршит под ногами вода. Лёгкий шелест еле слышно доносилось до аудиосенсоров, но это, пожалуй, была даже хорошая новость: если здесь есть течение, значит, есть и выход. Правда, бродить по заснеженным холмам было ничуть не веселее, но лучше так, чем в тупике, выбраться из которого почти нереально.  
\- В общем, это всё, что я нашёл, - Скайварп гордо ссыпал кучку останков рядом с миниботом. – Пойдёт?  
\- Без понятия, - Би, гордо преодолев накатывающую волну омерзения, зарылся в останки. Одна кость, кажется, всё-таки подходила. – Попробуем. Смотри: я постараюсь задержать капкан, а ты должен будешь вытащить Тандеркрекера.  
\- А если я не успею? – озадаченно покосился на поникшего брата Скайварп. – Тем более, ты там что-то про вес затирал.  
\- Как у тебя с телепортацией? – поинтересовался Бамблби. Варп неопределённо повёл плечами, мол, на разок, может, хватит. – Этого будет достаточно. Доберёшься пешком до Тандера, схватишь его и ко мне. А оттуда уже пойдём дальше.  
\- Понял, - сикер вздёрнул крылья и тут же болезненно поморщился: заплатка неприятно стягивала подвижные элементы. И, кажется, опять потёк энергон. Вот шлак.  
\- Не отвлекаемся, действуем быстро, если что-то пойдёт не по плану – отступай. Мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё. Понял, Варп? – Бамблби дёрнулся было взять сикера за ладонь, но не стал, а потом всё же передумал и крепко сжал его руку. – Варп, ты меня услышал? Не геройствуй. Мы со всем справимся. И не из таких передряг выбирались.  
Скайварп буквально клик смотрел в землю, после чего поднял тяжёлый взгляд на минибота. Бамблби ободряюще ему улыбнулся и тут же вспыхнул, ощутив чужие тёплые губы на собственных.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Скайварп и резко отодвинулся, сопровождаемый удивлённым взглядом Тандеркрекера. Тот издалека не особо рассмотрел, что там происходило, но накал страстей почувствовал даже там. – Я готов! Тандер, держись! – крикнул он.  
Бамблби кашлянул, прочищая горло, и стремительно отвернулся: ох, Праймас, он же честно пытался донести до сикера, что вовсе необязательно переходить к таким методам благодарности! Ему казалось, они договорились на выпивку. А что в итоге?! Минибот встряхнулся, схватился за большую кость и ловко вставил её в подвижную деталь капкана. Следующий обрубок снова полетел на зубья, и челюсти сомкнулись, но не до конца.  
\- Вперёд! – гаркнул он. – Давай, Варп, не тяни!  
Сикер перемахнул через подрагивающий капкан и помчался к брату. У платформы, на которой и валялись разноцветные кристаллы, он притормозил.  
\- Дай руку, - гаркнул он, - Тандер!  
\- Я… застрял, - пристыженно отозвался тот. – Не могу. Не получается.  
\- В смысле, застрял? – не понял его Скайварп. И тут же подавился собственными словами: Тандеркрекер каким-то образом провалился в щель между плит, тем самым и активировав весь этот чёртов механизм. Сикер искренне пытался выбраться, но стоило ему пошевелиться, как плита под ним начинала дрожать, запуская ещё один механизм – более глубокий… Непонятно какой.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он так, чтобы Бамблби его не услышал. – Я не могу.  
\- Дурной шлем ногам покоя не даёт, - удивительно строго отчитал его Скайварп. – Руку!  
Тандеркрекер подался вперёд, телепортер схватил его за ладонь, крепко-крепко сжал запястье и пригасил оптику. Мир вокруг полыхнул лиловым, и оба меха исчезли.  
Бамблби ожидал, что они появятся рядом с ним, но… их не было. Минибот вскрикнул, когда кость сломалась, и капкан захлопнулся. Но на этом проблемы не закончились: платформа, усеянная кристаллами, задрожала и поползла вниз. До аудиодатчиков разведчика донёсся скрежет, и Бамблби с ужасом осознал, что он остался один на один со смертельной опасностью. Да с такой, что только что выползла из того же тоннеля, откуда они со Скайварпом пришли, и теперь возвышалась неподалёку, рассматривая маленькими, но необычайно умными глазками-бусинками свою новую добычу. Видимо, об этих самых механизмах и шла речь немногим ранее: Тандеркрекер открыл какие-то дополнительные проходы, и теперь у местного жителя было куда больше возможностей добраться до своих незваных гостей.  
\- Варп? – почти жалобно пропищал Бамблби. – Варп, где ты?  
Но ответом послужила тишина. А через клик…  
Тварь бросилась вперёд настолько быстро, что Бамблби не столько отпрыгнул, сколько отлетел в сторону, сбитый с ног длинным гибким хвостом. Минибот попытался подняться и тут же пожалел о своём решении: изнурённая долгой ходьбой травма моментально дала о себе знать, и разведчик растянулся на земле, не в силах подняться. Змея зашипела, раскрыв пасть и обнажив несколько рядов заострённых зубов. Изнутри длинного тела пахнуло так, что у разведчика по щекам хлынул омыватель. Пахло гнилью и ржавчиной – мерзко, до рвотных рефлексов.  
Змея свилась кольцом позади, готовясь к новому прыжку. Каким-то образом она ловко уходила от капкана, не задевая чувствительных элементов. Тварь могла запросто перепрыгнуть преграду и не попасться в неё. И у Бамблби уже сформировался план: плохой, быстрый, на скорую руку, но план. Он отполз подальше и нащупал неопознаваемую часть кого-то из собратьев-механоидов. Змея в этот момент прыгнула ввысь, стремительно приближаясь к нему: Бамблби, не раздумывая, швырнул останки в капкан, и мерзкое создание истерично завизжала, почувствовав, как сомкнулись челюсти поперёк его длинного тела.  
Органическое существо бешено билось в капкане, выскальзывая из зубьев благодаря собственной тёмной крови, впотьмах отдающей чем-то чёрным. Оно завывало и расшатывало ловушку, пока Бамблби с трудом пытался подняться. Длинный хвост молотил из стороны в сторону и таки сшиб что-то позади. Автобот прищурился, пытаясь заглянуть туда: ох, Праймас, ему показалось, или шум воды стал различимее? Новый план – такой же плохой, как и первый, сформировался в шлеме в мгновение ока. Дезактив приветливо помахивал Бамблби в обоих случаях: но в первом его просто сожрёт эта гадюка, а во втором он может попробовать спастись, добравшись до воды – конечно, не факт, что он не разобьётся. Но лучше так, борясь за жизнь, чем пассивно опустив руки и терпеливо дожидаясь смерти.  
Собрав последние остатки сил, разведчик рванул в сторону, стремясь обогнуть гибкий хвост и не попасть под раздачу. Змея шипела и визжала, брызгаясь ядом, и Бамблби с трудом увернулся от нескольких струй, летящих в него. Пара капель всё же зацепила и без того ушибленную спину, и мех почувствовал, как запузырилась активная краска в местах соприкосновения. Нога болела с каждым шагом всё сильнее, и на клик автоботу показалось, что он не доберётся: не сможет преодолеть этот бег с препятствиями, не прыгнет в прохладную воду, не выберется из этого странного места и…  
В голове неожиданно резко всплыл момент, когда губы Скайварпа накрыли его собственные. Бамблби, конечно, доводилось целоваться и до этого, но поцелуй с сикером показался ему каким-то особенным. Почти нежно-трепетным, словно десептикон дарил ему едва ли не самое дорогое, что у него было. Может быть, на них обоих так подействовала та легенда, которую рассказал телепортер, а может, здесь было что-то ещё. И Бамблби неожиданно чётко осознал, что пока он не разберётся с этим вопросом, умирать ему нельзя. Он должен добиться правды, какой бы она ни была. А значит, нельзя позволить слабости взять над ним верх.  
Бамблби, ведомый собственной силой воли, дёрнулся вперёд, притормозил, избежав столкновения с яростно бьющимся, окрашенным бордовым цветом хвостом, и помчался дальше. Прихрамывая и постанывая сквозь плотно сжатые дентопластины, он нёсся вперёд, прямо к пробоине, каждый шаг к которой приближал его к шелесту воды. Змея, осознав столь простой план, завыла, забилась ещё интенсивнее, и через несколько кликов выскользнула прочь, тяжело плюхнувшись на землю. Всё светлое тело покрылось рваными ранами, и тварь завизжала, поставив себе одну-единственную цель: убить обидчика настолько жестоко, насколько ей позволит её разум.  
Обрыв оказался излишне крутым, и Бамблби притормозил. Возможно, если бы на него не неслась разъярённая зверюга, он бы придумал что-нибудь ещё, но времени оставалось катастрофически мало, и мех сделал единственное, что было возможным в сложившейся ситуации: он покачнулся и, пригасив оптику, сиганул вниз, прямо в бурлящий поток, сгруппировавшись и молясь, чтобы пронесло. Лучше дезактив от воды, чем от зубов непонятного существа, чей разъярённо-обескураживающий вой затмил собой всё пространство. Да так, что даже вопль вернувшегося Скайварпа растворился в нём, не долетев до адресата.


	4. 4.

Проул очнулся немногим раньше и потому успел поразмыслить над произошедшим и прийти к выводу, что лучше сделать так, как он решил перед ребутом. Джаз для него просто друг, не больше, и выводить их отношения на какой-то другой уровень у Проула не было ни сил, ни желания. Да, Джаз всегда был рядом, всегда помогал, чем мог, иногда неоднозначно шутил, но Проул искренне считал, что разведчик ведёт себя так со всеми. С чего бы ему вдруг выделять праксианца из массы других меха? С какой стати он решил проявить к нему иной интерес? Проул в такие совпадения не верил. Хотя в совпадения он не верил вообще ни в какие, но в такие – особенно.  
Полисбот кое-как оттёр потоки трансфлюида, закрыл паховую броню, заметив, как криво она села на место – видимо, те меха что-то не рассчитали и погнули деталь в порыве страсти. Но это неважно. Главное, их пока что не трогали, а остальное подождёт. Проул отодвинулся от разведчика, одарив его брезгливым взглядом: и хотя омерзение ощущалось больше по отношению к себе, тактик не мог не признать, что несмотря на полученное удовольствие, ему физически было плохо от произошедшего. Видимо, ему и с Джазом придётся теперь сводить все контакты к минимуму. Едва ли не единственный друг, да и тот шарктикона зарыл в самом удачном месте. Вот шлак!  
\- Как себя чувствуешь? – прохрипел Джаз. Проул дёрнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки, попытался принять максимально непринуждённое выражение фейсплета.  
\- Бывало и лучше, - задумчиво отозвался он. – А ты? Тебе сильнее досталось.  
\- Денёк-другой, и буду как новенький, - хрипло рассмеялся лейтенант. – Есть идеи, кто это и что им нужно?  
\- Боюсь, что нет. А догадки пока всего лишь догадки, - тактик старался держаться немного поодаль, искренне делая вид, что произошедшее ничуть его не колышет: им нельзя сейчас говорить об этом. Всё и так слишком хрупкое, любое резкое дуновение разрушит и без того хлипкий мостик доверия. – Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Меня забросило сюда сразу после взрыва, - пояснил Джаз, - я попал практически сразу в самую гущу этих ботов. Сначала они просто закрыли меня тут, в камере, а потом… - диверсант закашлялся, подавившись хлынувшим из разрозненного топливопровода энергоном. – Потом вот…  
\- Я оказался в пустыне на поверхности, - продолжил разговор Проул. – Там, наверху, один сплошной песок. Я не понял, на какой мы планете, поскольку моя база данных выдаёт несколько возможных вариантов, а изучить каждый по отдельности у меня не было времени. Но я точно знаю только одно: это место принадлежит Тайресту.  
\- Тайресту? – опешил Джаз. – Погоди, но он же…  
\- В розыске, да, - сосредоточенно кивнул Проул и еле заметно поморщился: остаточное удовольствие свело ноги судорогой, и тактику пришлось наклониться вперёд, чтобы замаскировать дрожь, благодаря которой из-под паховой пластины снова полилось: шлак, а он-то думал, что давно оставил всё снаружи.  
\- Проул? – диверсант чуть подался вперёд. – Ты точно в порядке? Они не поранили тебя?  
\- Нет, это… Это последствия долгого нахождения в одной позе, - соврал полисбот. – Я же у себя в кабинете только и делаю, что сижу, пока работаю. Вот корпус и реагирует на смену обстановки.  
\- Уверен, Оптимус нас ищет, - Джаз ободряюще улыбнулся, но зашипел: саморемонт ещё не затянул трещинки в углах губ.  
\- Да, пожалуй, да, - согласился с ним Проул. – Так вот, это место – одна из его цитаделей. Я добрался до центра поселения. Возможно, там и жили они – его Золотая гвардия Законодателей. Но по каким-то причинам они ушли под землю. Возможно, из-за климатически-некомфортного повышения температуры. Я добрался до церкви, увешанной атрибутами Тайреста и его религии. Они поймали меня там – оглушили и притащили сюда. Думаю, мы как раз где-то под церковью… Но зачем? Этого я не знаю.  
На самом деле Проул немного лукавил: он знал, что Тайрест был повёрнут в плохом смысле на различных ритуалах и обрядах. И полисбот ни капельки не удивился бы, узнав, что армия однотипных Тэнов захотела бы принести их в жертву какому-нибудь мнимому божеству ради таких мнимых целей. Однако ошарашенному Джазу знать об этом необязательно. Во всяком случае, пока что.  
\- Ты пробовал выбраться отсюда? – вместо этого поинтересовался Проул. – У нас есть шанс?  
\- Они не запирают двери, но по ту сторону слишком много противников, а у меня мало заряда, - скривился Джаз. – Я бы попытался выбраться незамеченным, но там банально негде прятаться: голые стены и регулярно сменяющая друг друга охрана.  
\- Хитро, - оценил Проул. – Ещё версии?  
\- Отвлечь чем-то? – выдвинул предположение диверсант. – Я бы взорвал гранату для отвлекающего манёвра, а сам ускользнул.  
\- И в чём проблема? – удивился тактик: уж кому, как не ему знать о том, сколько всякой всячины постоянно ошивающийся в тылу врага Джаз таскал в своих сабспейсах.  
\- В том, что Оптимус... Ну, - замялся автобот, - в общем, он уговорил меня оставить большую часть своего снаряжения там, на Кибертроне, мотивировав это тем, что излишнее вооружение, наоборот, навлечёт на нас беду. Вот я и выложил практически всё, оставив кое-что про запас. Но это кое-что сработает только при определённых обстоятельствах, от которых мы сейчас шлаково далеки, - признался он. – У меня есть несколько гранат, которые взрываются при контакте с водой. Но её здесь нет, и даже если мне удастся просто метко попасть кому-нибудь в оптику, сомневаюсь, что это сработает.  
\- Исключительно с водой? – уточнил Проул. – Они реагируют только на воду или на любую жидкость?  
\- Вообще-то, - задумался Джаз, - ты прав. Я редко ими пользовался, но припоминаю, что они реагировали и на энергон в том числе. Либо же… - взгляд меха скользнул к собственной паховой пластине: - Как думаешь, сколько удастся нацедить?  
\- Я бы просто вытащил из-под капота шланг и оросил гранату внутренним энергоном. С меня не убудет, - скривившись, ответил Проул. – Серьёзно, Джаз, это плохая идея. Тем более, что ты пострадал гораздо сильнее. Дай саморемонту хотя бы чуть-чуть справится с повреждениями.  
Диверсант страдальчески стравил пар и устало откинулся на стену, размышляя. Проул тоже думал: по идее, если скопить немного энергии, ему бы удалось выстрелить либо в саму гранату, либо в кого-то из Золотой Гвардии Тайреста, чтобы ранить его, а уж там дело техники. Если так пораскинуть процессором, у них бы появился шанс вырваться отсюда и сбежать. А уж потом, когда Проул вернётся на Кибертрон, он спустит на эту ржавую планетку всю свою свору, которая изроет этот мир от низа до верха, но найдёт и самого Тайреста, и его жутких детищ, которых возрождал его воспалённый мозговой модуль.  
\- Сколько у тебя гранат? – задумчиво поинтересовался Проул. – Насколько обширным окажется отвлекающий манёвр?  
Джаз ответить не успел: за неплотно прикрытой металлической решёткой показался один из Законодателей, как называли их в народе. Мех тупо смотрел на них и выглядел так, словно либо ничего не видел перед собой, либо видел, но нечто сильно отличающееся от реальности. Он тупо покачнулся и тихо, неуверенно проблеял:  
\- Тэн?  
\- С ним явно что-то не так, - озадаченно покосился на представителя Золотой Гвардии Проул. – Я не понимаю… Что он?.. Зачем? В этом нет никакой логики.  
\- Кажется, он зовёт нас, - Джаз с хрипом поднялся, отряхнулся и медленно подошёл к решётке. – Эй, дружище, тебе чего?  
\- Тэн, - Законодатель с трудом склонил шлем вбок и жестом подозвал его. – Тэн!  
\- Нам что, нужно идти за ним? – изумился Проул. – Я не пойду! Ещё чего! Куда это он решил нас увести?  
\- Скажи-ка, Проул, - диверсант обернулся, - ты ведь редко сражался на поле боя, да?  
\- Причём здесь это? – насупился тактик. – Мои обязанности заключались в другом.  
\- Я не об этом, - усмехнулся Джаз. – А о том, что иногда… Когда наших лидеров не было рядом, порой, сражения проходили немного иначе, чем представляли оба штаба. Ты вроде бы знаешь всё, но кое-что упускаешь из вида.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - холодно отрезал Проул. – Хватит говорить загадками. Я не понимаю, что этому, - он жестом указал на будто бы загипнотизированного меха, - нужно. И не собираюсь здесь и сейчас обсуждать с тобой работу тактико-стратегического отдела. Просто помни: если я смог стать его главой, значит, для этого были предпосылки, - не без толики гордости добавил он.  
\- Я никогда не сомневался в тебе, Проул, - мягко улыбнулся Джаз. Тактика пробрало, но он старательно игнорировал дрожь, прошедшую через весь корпус. – Но я сейчас немного о другом. Ты ведь знаешь, что аутлаеры были по обе стороны баррикады. И если говорить коротко, то один из них сейчас нам помогает.  
\- Саундвейв, - одними губами прошелестел тактик: картинка разом сложилась в мозговом модуле, и полисбот даже вытянулся, с любопытством рассматривая нервничающего Тэна, переминающегося с ноги на ноги. Вот, что за воздействие оказывалось на оказавшийся хлипким разум Законодателя. Десептикон был где-то поблизости. Но зачем ему помогать своим врагам? Уж кто-кто, а Саундвейв редко когда проявлял чёткий выбор, предпочитая придерживаться либо нейтральной позиции, либо следуя за Лордом Протектором. Но сейчас была совершенно другая ситуация, и тот, кого не зря называли телепатом, сейчас звал их к выходу.  
\- Пойдём, - Джаз уверенно приоткрыл дверь и шагнул вперёд, - Саунд нас выведет.  
Проул встревоженно поджал дверцы-крылья, но всё-таки пошёл следом.  
Законодатель вёл их довольно долго по узким извилистым коридорам, выложенным камнями. Золотой Гвардеец обходил все места, где в скоплении собирались его собратья, временами продвигаясь излишне медленно, но делая всё, чтобы его попутчики не пострадали и ничем не выдали своего присутствия.  
Проул ощутил укол ревности: к Саундвейву отношение тоже было немного двояким, но шутить над ним не решались. То ли из-за авторитета, то ли боялись проснуться однажды переписанными – тактик не знал. Разумеется, во время сражений он изучал каждого из стана противника, уделяя внимание любым деталям и мелочам, но Саундвейв из поля зрения не то чтобы выпал… Скорее, не заострил на себе чужой интерес. Проул знал о его способностях, но почти не видел их в действии, хотя глубоко-глубоко в Искре хотелось: каково это, контролировать кого-то силой мысли на расстоянии? Что в это время испытывает другой мех? Как себя чувствует сам Саундвейв?  
Единственное, что немного усмиряло его пыл, - так это один неоспоримый факт: десептиконский связист никогда не использовал свои способности на полную мощность, иначе фракция автоботов давно бы оказалась разбита. Значило ли это, что Саундвейв обладал слабыми, вернее, маленькими возможностями? Либо же, сила его была настолько велика, что он банально её не контролировал? Проул временами склонялся то к одному, то к другому, но в итоге загадка так и осталась загадкой.  
Тактик чётко знал только одно: Саундвейва обожали, а некоторые даже почитали. На рожон не лезли, но вслед улыбались, генерируя нечто хорошее, светлое. А над Проулом только нарочито небрежно посмеивались, корча вслед рожицы и изредка неприлично присвистывая. Осознание какой-то собственной неполноценности снова болезненно кольнуло меха, и тот раздражённо сжал ладони в кулаки, старательно возвращая себя к внутренней гармонии. За последнее время он слишком многое пережил и передумал: возможно, по возвращении, ему придётся ненадолго отпроситься у Оптимуса, чтобы побыть наедине с собой и разгрести валившиеся на шлем, как снежный ком, проблемы. Прайм должен был его понять… Прайм понимал всех и всегда. Кажется.  
\- О чём задумался, Проулер? – Джаз привычно чутко уловил мрачные перемены в настроении его напарника. – Мечтаешь о хорошей ванне с дезкой и добротной полировке?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - подобравшийся и встряхнувшийся Проул воинственно вздёрнул доселе прижатые к спине дверцы. – Я весь липкий. Это раздражает.  
\- Ну, всякое бывает, - широко ухмыльнулся диверсант.  
И снова Проул мысленно влепил себе затрещину по шлему: вот зачем он снова и снова возвращается к тому, о чём не хочет говорить? Зачем он в очередной раз напомнил и себе, и Джазу о том, что лучше было бы забыть? Жутко захотелось выловить Хромдома, заставить его выщелкнуть иглы из пальцев и собственноручно вбить их себе в затылок, лишая возможности разговаривать: глосса словно сама по себе трепала, и Проул временами себя за это ненавидел.  
\- Извини, я…  
\- Перестань, - хмыкнул Джаз. – Всё в порядке. Я всё понял. Жаль, конечно, что всё так сложилось, но Искре не прикажешь, верно?  
Проул предпочёл избежать зрительного контакта, нарочито равнодушно уставившись в гладкую стену, неизбежно долго тянущуюся куда-то вперёд.  
\- Да, вроде того, - спустя некоторое время, отозвался он. – Мне действительно жаль, Джаз, но я просто не могу.  
Желание объясниться казалось одновременно дико важным и в то же время совершенно бесполезным занятием. Ну вылил бы Проул все свои страхи и сомнения на диверсанта: разве это как-нибудь ему бы помогло? Маловероятно. Джаз просто отмахнулся бы от его слов, заявив, что всё это чушь и что нужно проще относиться к жизни. А Проул так не умел… и временами дико завидовал лейтенанту, когда тот с лёгкостью переступал через сожжённые мосты и загородившие дорогу каменные блоки. Настолько просто, что это казалось чем-то естественным, присущим только Джазу. У Проула так не получалось… Никогда не получалось.  
\- Друзья? – диверсант чуть притормозил и протянул ему ладонь. – Обещаю больше никогда не затрагивать эту тему.  
Тактик чуть не споткнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах: оу, шлак! А он-то думал, что Джаз возненавидит его. В лучшем случае, просто словесно оскорбит, а в худшем ещё и вмажет, вдавив носовой конус в фейсплет. Больно, унизительно, но так заслуженно.  
\- Ну… д-да? – неуверенно отозвался он. – Я… Да, Джаз, друзья.  
Это было единственным верным решением в сложившейся ситуации, и мех заставил себя пожать протянутую ему ладонь.  
Они никогда больше не будут обсуждать всё то, что здесь случилось. Они вместе перешагнут через русло недопонимания и просто забудут о произнесённых в порыве страсти словах. Во всяком случае, Проул надеялся, что Джаз переживёт это так же легко, как обычно. Просто переступит и заглушит жгучее чувство вины, душащее блеклую Искру главы тактико-стратегического блока, очередными бесконечными разговорами и так сильно раздражающим «Проулером».  
\- Кажется, мы почти на месте, - предпочёл переключиться на более важный и насущный вопрос Проул. – Тут гораздо светлее.  
\- Тэн, - поддержал его Законодатель. – Тэн! – мех махнул рукой куда-то вперёд.  
\- Полагаю, там выход, - Джаз обернулся: несмотря на довольно долгий путь, кажется, им удалось избежать прямого столкновения. Возможно, даже удастся выбраться, не запачкав рук в энергоне противников. Разумеется, если без стычки никак не обойтись, Джаз был готов сражаться, но и биться просто ради драки ему не хотелось: уже нет.  
\- Чем быстрее мы покинем это место, тем лучше, - Проул первым устремился к небольшому люку, тускло поблёскивающему в потолке. – Поможешь?  
Вместе с Джазом им удалось сдвинуть тяжелейшую крышку в сторону, и они друг за другом выбрались в ночную прохладу.  
Саундвейв сидел совсем рядом, повернувшись к ним спиной. Рядом на камне лежала его маска, в обычное время скрывающая рот. Связист еле заметно вскинул шлем, словно считывая их, убеждаясь, что это друзья, и чуть кивнул, приветствуя обоих. Выбравшийся следом Законодатель задумчиво застыл рядом. Саундвейв устало склонил шлем вбок, и через клик Проул вовремя успел заткнуть самого себя рукой: оросивший его поток энергона брызнул внезапно, попав в оптику и стекая по фейсплету. Дезактив Золотого Гвардейца, вспоровшего себе шейные кабели без тени проблеска разума, тяжело осел рядом.  
\- Закройте люк, - равнодушно порекомендовал им Саундвейв. – Они скоро поймут, что кто-то из них погиб. Будет погоня. Времени мало.  
Проул посчитал лишним задавать глупые вопросы из серии «Всё это время Саундвейв умел нормально разговаривать?!». Джаз жестом попросил ему помочь: также вместе они накрыли люк, плотно задвинув крышку и отойдя назад, тяжело вентилируя. Саундвейв в этом время, не поворачиваясь, надел маску обратно. Она со щелчком села в пазы, и мех поднялся, вновь превращаясь в безразличную машину.  
\- Саундвейв: информация. В нескольких часах езды отсюда есть мост, соединяющий континенты. Саундвейв: сканирование завершено. На мосту есть сеть. Автоботы способны дозвониться до автоботов, - отчеканил он.  
\- Я твой должник, Саунд, - ухмыльнулся Джаз. – Идём, Проул. Мы сможем связаться с Оптимусом. Уверен, он быстро заберёт нас отсюда.  
\- Надеюсь, - слегка пристыжено отозвался тактик: несмотря на принятое решение оставить всё так же, как и раньше, Проулу было не по себе – слишком уж легко согласился с ним диверсант. Слишком просто он отступил, оставив его в покое. Это ведь не конец, верно? Нечто серьёзное только назревает. Но пока они не доберутся до Кибертрона, с личными разборками придётся повременить. И только это утешало временами излишне мнительного в лично-интимных вопросах праксианца.

***

Скайварп нехорошо прищурился, с вызовом поглядывая на брата. Голубой сикер в ответ буравил его не менее тяжёлым взором. Их противоборство длилось уже довольно давно, и телепортер чувствовал стремительно нарастающее раздражение. Если бы здесь был Старскрим, он бы давно уладил конфликт, но их ведущий остался на Кибертроне, и ссора набирала обороты.  
\- Я тебя туда не пущу! – терпеливо повторил Громовержец. – С чего вдруг ты будешь рисковать своим активом ради какого-то там автобота?!  
\- Может, потому, что он рисковал своим ради меня? – разъярённо вскинулся Скайварп. – Ты ни шлака не понимаешь, братец, так что не лезь! Я устал спорить. Я просто портнусь туда, заберу его и вернусь. И мы дальше пойдём искать выход.  
\- Я не позволю тебе, - громыхнул Тандеркрекер. – Этот автобот вообще должен спасибо сказать, что возишься с ним!  
\- Он и тебя спас, между прочим, - угрожающе встопорщил крылья телепортер. – Или ты забыл, как он рисковал ради твоего корпуса, балда ржавая?! Да если бы не он, ты бы так и сидел там. Или тебя бы уже сожрали – кто там по тоннелям ползал? Какой-нибудь червяк-металлоед.  
\- Да хоть толпа скраплетов, - ядовито выплюнул Тандеркрекер. – Всё лучше, чем быть спасённым этим… этим… жуком! Он же минибот!  
\- То есть тебя просто корёжит от его размеров? – удивился Скайварп: весь злобный запал тут же иссяк, и сикер недоверчиво уставился на брата по Искре. – Серьёзно? Всё потому, что он минибот?  
\- Разумеется, нет! – гаркнул начавший терять терпение Громовержец. – Дело не в этом! Но я сливал отработку на эту букашку и не дам тебе ввязаться в авантюру, которая тебе самому может грозить дезактивом! Старскрим меня потом на запчасти разберёт вслед за тобой!  
\- И сам вздёрнется, - едко поддакнул Скайварп. – Но мне налить. Я пошёл. Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи.  
Гневный вопль Тандеркрекера улетел в пустоту, осветившуюся фиолетовой вспышкой. Поднакопивший сил Скайварп метнулся обратно. Вот ведь ведро с болтами, а?  
Громовержец устало опустился на камень, вытянув ноющую ногу: благо, обошлось без переломов и вывихов, но шарнир, долгое время вывернутый в неестественном положении, клинило и саднило, вызывая не самые приятные чувства. И Скайварп… Как объяснить этому идиоту, что связываться с колёсными опасно?  
Плохо и опасно для собственного актива привязываться к тем, кто жил, мешая грязь на земле. Разве не этому учила их история Воса? Разве все легенды и мифы, что много лет передавались друг другу, не призывали их к тому, чтобы обходить стороной шлаковых грязеедов? А вместо этого Скайварп, как привязанный, помчался спасать несчастного минибота, который и двух слов адекватно связать не мог?  
Тандеркрекер раздражённо сплюнул паром: он прекрасно помнил, какую чушь выпалил этот желторогий мелкий автобот, когда забрался к нему на крышу. Такую ерунду ещё нужно было постараться придумать. Вот стыд-то… Старскрим не оценит. Тандеркрекер, который следующим по статусу в их триаде оставался за главного, устало откинулся на стену: их ведущий, конечно, решился на такой же рискованный шаг, но он долго и тщательно взвешивал все плюсы и минусы этого решения. А Скайварп бросался в эпицентр урагана с головой, не думая о последствиях и не представляя, какими травмами может обойтись это вынужденное противоборство со стихией. Громовержец понуро опустил крылья: его брат всегда был себе на процессоре, но сегодня что-то изменилось. И сикер не был уверен в том, в какую именно сторону.

Скайварп появился на уже знакомой ему площадке как раз в тот момент, когда Бамблби, виляя, ловко уходил от столкновения с гневно вопящей тварью, неистово колотившей израненной и кровоточащей конечностью по земле и стенам, намереваясь сбить его с ног и раздавить, как букашку. Сикер мельком ухмыльнулся, подумав о том, что золотому жучку не повезло: ещё клик, и его действительно размажут. Но в следующее мгновение телепортер почувствовал, как опасно содрогнулась собственная Искра на ложементе: Бамблби, не видя его, притормозил, а через клик сиганул куда-то вниз, где бешено журчала вода.  
\- Голдбаг!!! – взвыл сикер и метнулся к нему.  
Почти выбравшаяся из челюстей капкана гадюка обратила свой мутный взор на него – ну что же, хорошо, не один – так другой! Но кто-нибудь сегодня да умрёт! С рычанием она бросилась к десептикону.  
Скайварп снова исчез во вспышке и появился у расщелины. Он рухнул на колени и подполз поближе, всматриваясь в темноту, где исчез минибот, обласканный солнечными лучами. Телепортер до струйки энергона закусил губу: сил на перемещения оставалось катастрофически мало, но чем больше он медлил, тем меньше шансов вытащить запавшего в Искру за столь короткое время жука, опирающегося на трость. Скайварп поднялся и, широко распахнув окуляры, шагнул туда же, стремительно проваливаясь вниз. Через пару кликов тусклый свет над шлемом погас: тварь на площадке попыталась выкусить его из каменных тисков, но сикер уже ускользнул.  
Холодная бурная вода до судороги скрутила его корпус, и пришлось потратить драгоценные клики на то, чтобы адаптироваться. Скайварп чуть не захлебнулся, раздражённо сплюнул попавшую в рот и топливопровод воду, подтянулся и погрёб вперёд, по течению, сканируя пространство и выискивая знакомую сигнатуру. Бамблби стремительно нёсся вперёд, и сикеру пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы догнать его, а после, подхватив бесчувственный корпус под мышками, вытащить меха на ближайшее свободное пространство. Примерно на таком же где-то неподалёку отдыхал сейчас Тандеркрекер.  
\- Эй, Голдбаг, - Скайварп от потрясения неожиданно перешёл на один из старых, казалось, давно забытых диалектов, - разуй шары, минибот шлаков!  
Но Бамблби не реагировал. Телепортер пригнулся к честплейту: Искра пульсировала, но довольно слабо. Вероятно, автобот попросту излишне сильно ударился при падении: в конце концов, его-то корпус не был настолько прочным, как у основной массы меха. Скайварп чувствительно ущипнул его за локтевой шарнир, но даже такой болезненный сигнал не помог миниботу очухаться.  
\- Вот дрянь, а, - раздражённо выпалил он. – Что же с тобой делать-то?  
\- Надеюсь, я не буду об этом сожалеть, - голос Тандеркрекера разрезал тишину, словно нож – чьё-то полотно. – Подвинься, балда. Нишлака ты не понимаешь.  
Громовержец опустился рядом и без труда отыскал медпанель: вскрыв её, он подключился к боту несколькими штекерами, выщелкнутыми из манипулятора, и принялся изучать поступающие данные.  
\- А как ты нас нашёл? – удивился Скайварп. – Я думал, ты…  
\- Вы проплыли мимо, - холодно процедил тот. – А теперь заткнись и не мешай. Я занят.  
Скайварп осторожно уселся рядом, периодически приподнимаясь и заглядывая в неизменно безучастный фейсплет автобота, лежащего перед ним. Тандеркрекер некоторое время молчал.  
\- У него мало энергона и, предполагаю, переохлаждение, - изрёк, наконец, голубой сикер. – Это не смертельно, но если не предпринять что-нибудь сейчас, то скоро могут появиться более серьёзные проблемы.  
\- У нас нет топлива, - обескуражено отозвался Скайварп. – Вообще никакого. Хотя у жука где-то в сабспейсах шоколадные цилиндры валялись, но не думаю, что сейчас он сможет их съесть.  
\- Ищи, - скомандовал Тандеркрекер, временно отключившись от медпанели, - придётся его немного заправить, иначе он рискует не дотянуть даже до выхода на поверхность.  
Скайварп философски пожал плечами и, спустя пару бриймов, отыскал помятые, местами потерявшие форму цилиндры. Теперь это были больше масляные овалы с потёками шоколада.  
\- Вкусные, кстати, - деловито сообщил он. – Зря ты отказался.  
\- Отказался? – опешил Громовержец. – Если бы мне их ещё кто-то предлагал!  
\- Ну я сказал ему, что ты их любишь, вот он и закупился, - Скайварп широко облизнул испачканный палец. – Он даже вроде должен был сходить с ними к тебе, ещё перед отъездом.  
Тандеркрекер промолчал: Скайварп сознательно – или не очень? – только что совершенно чётко сложил весь паззл. Громовержец понял, почему в последние дни видел этого надоедливого минибота почти что повсюду, и хотя он сам старательно избегал любых контактов с этим странным созданием с заплетающейся глоссой, ему стало ясно, отчего Бамблби к нему тянулся.  
\- Цилиндры, говоришь, - задумчиво протянул он, - ну-ка, - сикер смазал расползшееся и потерявшее былую форму масло с шоколадом и запустил палец в рот. Удивительно, но сладость оказалась не какой-то там подделкой, а почти такой же, как когда-то давно, ещё во времена Золотого Века. Каким бы надоедливым и странным минибот не казался, но подарки он выбирать умел. Даже если с подачи Скайварпа. – Ох, Скайварп, умеешь же ты находить себе проблемы на процессор.  
\- Сам ты проблема, - оскорбился телепортер и доел третий цилиндр. – Что теперь? – задумчиво он уставился на распластанного автобота. – Сможешь вскрыть паховую? Я с миниботами не тёрся и кабелями не путался, без понятия, что у них там и как.  
\- Как это ты и с миниботами не пробовал? – усмехнулся Громовержец. – Но не суть. Отстань от его паховой! – осадил он брата, царапающего жёлтую пластинку. – Сейчас надо по-другому.  
Скайварп искренне задумался и перевёл взгляд на свою паховую броню.  
\- В горловой шлюз что ли? – с недоверием поинтересовался он. Тандеркрекер не удержался и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, размазав немного шоколада по фейсплету. Телепортер неприлично заржал. – А-ха-ха, посмотри на себя, Тандер! Кибер-свинтус!  
\- В резервный тебя, - отмахнулся тот. – Открывай честплейт, придётся тебе немного пожертвовать внутреннего энергона, чтобы стабилизировать эту мелочь. Он отогреется, проспится и вернётся в строй.  
Скайварп послушно дал команду на сложение кокпита и уже через клик держал в ладонях несколько кабелей, ярко поблёскивающих его внутренним топливом, на котором и функционировал весь корпус.  
\- Давай самый мелкий, - Тандеркрекер снова подключился к медпанели и раскрыл честплейт минибота, - вот сюда, - он осторожно подключил шланг к одному из разъёмов. – А теперь садись и медленно, максимально неторопливо закачивай его. Я скажу, когда будет достаточно.  
Скайварп вытянулся рядом на боку, подперев шлем ладонью, и послушно принялся вкачивать яркие всплески энергона внутрь жёлтого автобота.  
Тандеркрекер молча наблюдал за выражением фейсплета брата, фиксируя любые малейшие изменения: в том, что Скайварп умудрился спутаться с автоботом-грязеедом, по большому счёту ничего удивительного не было. Громовержцу и не таких кадров порой приходилось из кварты выгонять. Но впервые он видел, с каким трепетом обычно вздорный себе-на-уме сикер рассматривал мелкую никчёмную букашку. Даже непристойно-грубые предложения и выкрики, так свойственные его брату, по отношению к Бамблби окрашивались каким-то иным оттенком. Это немного пугало, особенно Тандеркрекера, в глубине Искры понимавшего, что если у Скайварпа всё серьёзно, то он один останется в триаде не пристроенным. И оттого становилось особенно гадко.  
Скайварп же погрузился в тяжёлые размышления: он не понимал, отчего его так тянуло к этому миниботу. Ну подумаешь, букашка спасла его пару раз. В конце концов, они договорились, что Скайварп в ответ его угостит сверхзаряженным, и на том всё. А уж прыгать в бездну, призывно распахнувшую пасть, изначально телепортер совершенно точно не собирался. И то, с какой решимостью он шагнул вниз, даже не задумавшись о чём-либо ещё, угнетало его. Сикер лениво наблюдал за тем, как медленными рывками вливается его собственный энергон в чужой корпус. И казалось, что фейсплет Бамблби даже немного посветлел, отвечая на призыв.  
\- Я не знаю, Тандер, - словно прочитав его мысли (хотя Скайварп клялся, что так умеет только Саундвейв), отозвался телепортер. – Я не знаю, почему так. Просто… Просто оно есть, и всё.  
\- Именно с ним? С колёсным? С автоботом? С мелкой шпаной, которая ростом тебе по середину кокпита? – одарив бесчувственного бота нечитаемым взглядом, изрёк Тандеркрекер. – Это странно, Скайварп. И меня это пугает, если честно. Что скажет Старскрим? Как отреагируют остальные?  
\- Скример поймёт, - уверенно заявил он, - как всегда понимал. К тому же, он сейчас сам с Праймом. Помнишь, как тяжело далось ему это решение? Но он рискнул. И всё хорошо. Все счастливы.  
Громовержец закусил губу: ну не мог он вслух признаться, что боялся одиночества. Раньше у него была триада – целая, единая, как один организм. Потом Старскрим немного оторвался, став уделять своё время ещё и Прайму (но о триаде он не забывал!). А теперь и Скайварп посмотрел куда-то в сторону…  
\- Тандер, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - Скайварп немного приподнялся, придвинулся ближе, вглядываясь в мрачный фейсплет брата. – Ни я, ни Скример никогда тебя не бросим. Мы такая же триада, какой всегда были.  
\- У Скримера Прайм, а у тебя теперь вот этот, - Тандеркрекер снова одарил минибота почти ненавидящим взглядом, - эй, Варп, помедленнее немного! Ты увлёкся.  
\- А, точно, - сикер снова снизил подачу топлива. – Гм… Ну а если ты… - он задумался. – Ну, например, останешься со мной? И с ним? Ох, точно! Тандер, давай к нам! Втроём будет ещё веселее!  
\- Втроём? – скептично поинтересовался Громовержец. – Слабо себе это представляю.  
\- Пф-ф, - ехидно стравил пар телепортер, - не смотри, что он минибот. Я больше, чем уверен, что ему удастся удивить нас обоих! Иди сюда.  
Голубой сикер немного подался вперёд, а фиолетовый приподнялся и, обхватив его за шлем, притянул к себе, накрывая чужие губы своими. Нежно, ласково, настолько искренне и заботливо, насколько Скайварп вообще мог.  
Ненадолго пришедший в себя Бамблби с неслышным стоном повернул шлем и, активировав окуляры, запечатлел настолько близко-интимный кадр, что ему в мгновение ока стало стыдно, и он предпочёл сделать вид, что до сих пор лежит оффлайн. Хотя два ошеломительно красивых сикера сейчас ласкали друг друга над ним, вмешиваться в этот процесс минибот посчитал кощунственным. Он лучше немного подождёт, прежде чем даст о себе знать.  
\- Подумай, Тандер, предложение в силе, - оторвавшись от тонкого металла губ, мягко попросил брата Скайварп. – Мне кажется, Голдбаг будет не против. Ты тоже ему нравишься.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? – голос Тандеркрекера звучал довольно глухо.  
\- Знаю, и всё, - телепортер, кажется, улыбался.  
Громовержец прогнал цикл вентиляции: редко, но бывали моменты, когда у Скайварпа лучше, чем у Старскрима, работала интуиция. И сейчас хотелось верить, что так оно и есть, а иначе – это будет ещё одна пустая, разбившаяся вдребезги надежда.  
\- Эй, он актив, - Тандеркрекер склонился над миниботом, - показатели выравниваются. Ещё немного, Скай, и можно перестать. Топлива больше половины, этого хватит.  
\- Я могу ещё! – гордо вскинул сикер. – У меня есть.  
\- Достаточно, - Тандеркрекер неожиданно нежно выудил из раскрытого честплейта шланг телепортера и вытянул его обратно, - хватит. Топливо и тебе нужно, не забывай.  
Бамблби со вполне ощутимым стоном активировал оптику во второй раз. Мутные пятна сошли на нет, и мех даже смог сесть, болезненно скривившись: болела вся спина, и руки, и ноги, а в шлеме гудело так, словно он пил, не просыхая, целый глаксин!  
\- Эту поездку я точно никогда не забуду, - еле шевеля губами, изрёк минибот. – Даже на Земле не было такого шлака.  
\- Опа, актив! – обрадовался Скайварп. – Слышь, я тут твои запасы потрепал! Но это на благое дело, честное слово!  
\- Потише, Варп, пожалуйста, - Бамблби уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, сложенные лодочкой, - о, Праймас, мой шлем…  
\- Нужно выбираться, - Тандеркрекер максимально осторожно отключился от чужой медпанели и поднялся. – Вода набирает обороты. Рискну предположить, что выход недалеко.  
\- Подымайся, жук, пора идти навстречу солнцу! – радостно воскликнул телепортер.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, снегу? – поправил его минибот. – Потому что на поверхности один сплошной снег… Тут хотя бы не холодно. П-почти, - автобот поёжился, обхватил себя руками.  
\- Наклонись, Скайварп, - скомандовал Громовержец, - а ты, - он ненадолго замер, словно сомневаясь в правильности своих слов, действий и решений, - забирайся на него.  
\- Э, а почему он сверху? – возмутился десептикон.  
\- Потому что ты его повезёшь, - деловито фыркнул Тандеркрекер. – Вот решил связаться, расхлёбывай теперь. Ну-ка.  
Голубой сикер помог ошарашенному миниботу неожиданно удобно устроиться за спиной Скайварпа, идеально вписываясь между крыльев и обнимая того руками за плечи, а ногами за тазобедренную секцию. Сам Скайварп подхватил его под бёдра и ухмыльнулся, специально удлинив касание.  
\- Не смотри на меня, как на врага народа, - посоветовал он только пришедшему в себя после падения и уже ошарашенному от такой наглости миниботу, - я просто тебя держу.  
Бамблби прикусил глоссу: держать его можно было и за бёдра, а не за бампер. Но с учётом того, что он успел услышать и увидеть, возможно, сейчас не время извиваться и сопротивляться. Вот вернутся они на Кибертрон, там и порешат, что к чему. Сейчас все трое слишком вымотаны и издёрганы, чтобы решать ещё и какие-то личные проблемы. Нет уж, не сейчас.


	5. 5.

Когда злополучная троица с трудом вывалилась на свежий воздух, каждый из меха в изумлении уставился на противоположную сторону глубокой расщелины. Их заметало снегом, а напротив захлёстывал песок. Видные оптике волны мерно перебегали с одного бархана на другой, пока вокруг сикеров и минибота, с трудом сползшего на землю, росли сугробы.  
\- Кажется, я понял, где мы, - не торопясь особо далеко отодвигаться от тёплого Скайварпа, изрёк Бамблби. – Это… Это же брошенная Квинтессия. Но я думал, что её давно уничтожили, ещё на самом пике войны.  
\- Видимо, нет, - Тандеркрекер весь съёжился, поджимая крылья. – Такое могли придумать только Квинтессоны.  
\- Ты о чём? Назвать планету собственным именем? – скривился Скайварп. – А почему нет? Я тоже так могу: Скайварпия! Как вам?  
\- Твой вариант мне нравится больше, - честно признался Бамблби. – Если архивы памяти мне не изменяют, оба полушария должны соединяться мостками. А на них должна быть связь: вроде как в тех местах глушащее энергополе особенно тонкое, мы сможем пробиться к Кибертрону.  
\- Я даже вижу что-то похожее, - прищурился Громовержец. – Пойдём?  
\- Не-а, я устал, - фыркнул Скайварп, - и замёрз. Ну-ка.  
Он крепко схватил и сикера, и минибота, а через клик все трое приземлились по ту сторону набирающего обороты снежного бурана. Песок тут же с шипением облепил излишне охлаждённые детали корпуса, и всем троим пришлось знатно повозиться, избавляя шарниры от мелких колючих песчинок. Бамблби выпрямился первым.  
\- Я бы такое не придумал, - честно признался он, - создать два диаметрально противоположных континента и соединить их друг с другом. Зачем? Зачем кому-то нужна такая планета?  
\- Очередной нездоровый судебный изыск божеств с пятью лицами, - фыркнул Громовержец. – Сомневаюсь, что меху будет приятно, если его станут кидать из холода в жару и обратно. Полагаю, здесь любой сломается быстро. Ты только привык к чему-то одному, а тебя тут же этого лишают. Системы корпуса банально могут не выдержать.  
\- И ладно бы просто безопасно было, так ещё и твари всякие ползают, - Бамблби снова устало протёр ладонями фейсплет. – Но давайте о хорошем. Где, по-вашему, ближайший мост? Куда пойдём?  
\- Налево, - хмыкнул Скайварп. – Там всегда что-нибудь бывает.  
\- Ну да, уж ты-то там точно частенько бывал, - беззлобно поддел его голубой сикер. – Идёмте. И так много времени прошло.  
Мосты, как оказалось, строились не особо далеко друг от друга. Но кибертронцам пришлось пройти гораздо дальше, поскольку первый мост был обрушен, второй загажен неприятного вида липкой дрянью, которую Тандеркрекер классифицировал как пока что спящий подвид киберчумы, а третий и вовсе рухнул у них на глазах, когда обрадовавшийся Скайварп в три прыжка добрался до середины. Но делать нечего, пришлось идти дальше, когда из вспыхнувшего фиолетовым портала вывалился очумевший от внезапного полёта сикер. Он сразу заявил, что предпочитает крутить бочки на своих собственных крыльях и в небе, а не просто так, и в шлак такие эксперименты. Его бампер ему дороже, и точка.  
Зато четвёртый мост принёс для всех, наконец, благие вести!  
\- Мне кажется, или там кто-то есть? – Тандеркрекер прищурился. – Не могу считать сигнатуры, но там явно кто-то есть.  
Бамблби, еле передвигающий ноги и откровенно хромающий, устало завалился и вовремя зацепился на Скайварпа. Тот вернул его обратно в ровное положение и, сомкнув губы в тонкую линию, телепортировался. А через пару кликов радостно заорал. Да так, что Громовержец слабо шарахнулся назад.  
\- Идите сюда! – прокричал лиловый сикер. – Здесь свои.  
Бамблби и Тандеркрекер нервно переглянулись, но минибот уверенно, будто почувствовав прилив сил, первым двинулся в направлении к радостно исчезающему и появляющемуся в ярких вспышках сикеру.  
\- Да быть не может… - Би удивлённо воззрился на знакомые дверца-крылья и широченную улыбку, озарившую доселе встревоженный фейсплет автоботского диверсанта. – Джаз? Проул?  
\- И Саунд! Саунд тоже тут! Тандер! – Скайварп телепортировался к брату и вдруг крепко обнял его. – Теперь всё точно в порядке! Они уже связались с Кибертроном! За нами летят!  
\- Ради Праймаса, вы живы, - Проул резко обернулся, заметив изменения на лицевой лейтенанта. – Би, ты в порядке? – тактик бросился к миниботу, едва не севшему в песок: ноги подкашивались уже против воли, и Бамблби понимал, что перестаёт их чувствовать под наплывом убивающей усталости. – Что стряслось?  
\- Да чего только не было, - слабо улыбнулся тот. – А как вы? Проул? – разведчик удивлённо опустил взгляд ниже и заметил, как криво присобачена паховая пластина на место. – Проул?..  
\- Всё в порядке, Би. Не сейчас, - сурово одёрнул его полисбот. – Нам… Нам немного досталось, но я уже извлёк практическую пользу и в будущем учту её. Отныне ничего подобного не случится. Клянусь, Би. Всё действительно в порядке.  
Бамблби удручённо покивал в ответ и перевёл взгляд на Джаза: буквально клика ему хватило, чтобы рассмотреть непривычную мрачность, озарившую лицевую лейтенанта, однако тот перехватил взгляд старого друга, и фейсплет вновь озарился яркой улыбкой.  
Но обменяться впечатлениями они не успели: неподалёку в небе активировался космический мост, и на Квинтессию друг за другом процессией опустилось несколько кораблей, по самые крыши утыканные оружием. Из первого крейсера, обдавшего порывом ветра и волной песка скучковавшихся ботов , выскочил Старскрим. Утопая в рассыпчатой породе, он максимально стремительно добрался до братьев и, словно не помня себя, сходя с ума от тревоги и безысходности, с силой вдарил сначала Скайварпу, не вовремя вылезшему вперёд, а после впечатал кулак в лицо Тандеркрекера.  
\- Как же я вас иногда ненавижу! – выдавил он из себя. – Идиоты…  
И обнял их: сначала каждого по отдельности, а потом обоих, притянув к себе и успокаивая бешено пульсирующую Искру.  
Следом выскочил Оптимус и не менее всклокоченный лорд Протектор. Оба в одно время спустились вниз и бросились к помятым, побитым активом друзьям. Прайм на ходу оценивал повреждения и уже диктовал Рэтчету по рации примерный список проблем, который ждал медиков, оставшихся на борту и готовящихся ко всему, что только может быть. Максимально. Разумеется, от его взгляда не укрылись потёки трансфлюида, занесённые песком. Выглядело это ужасно, но Оптимус не стал – в отличие от Старскрима – расспрашивать старых друзей о том, что приключилось. Вместо этого он помог Бамблби подняться и осторожно передал его в руки стремительно добравшегося до них следом Айронхайда.  
\- Забери его и оставайся на корабле, - приказал Оптимус. - Вместе с Хаундом ты прочешешь эту планетку вдоль и поперёк. Я хочу знать, что это за место и что здесь творилось.  
\- Принято, - коротко кивнул силовик, развернулся и, закинув минибота на плечо, удивительно резво для меха его возраста помчался обратно к кораблю.  
\- Я подготовил первоначальный рапорт, - отчеканил Проул, выпрямившись по стойке смирно. – Разрешите предоставить?  
Оптимус отлично сделал вид, что всё происходит так, как надо. Признаться, глубоко в Искре он надеялся, что столь внезапные обстоятельства всколыхнут в Проуле что-нибудь ещё, помимо привычной холодности и расчётливости, но надежда себя не оправдала. Хотя с другой стороны – разве не за это Оптимус и назначил бывшего друга главой тактико-стратегического отдела? Вот, что помогало их штабу держаться на плаву всё это время. Проул. Хотя последний, кажется, так этого и не понял.  
\- Не сейчас, Проул. Вам нужен отдых и хороший ремонт, - притормозил он повёрнутого на анализе праксианца, - я с радостью изучу все данные, но только после того, как буду знать, что ты в порядке.  
Проул еле заметно поджал губы и кивнул. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он рванул следом за Айронхайдом, протоптавшем хорошую дорожку, ещё не занесённую песком, сопровождаемый слегка удивлёнными взглядами остальных.  
\- Старскрим, уведи триаду на корабль. Им обоим нужен осмотр, - осадил излишне эмоционального сикера Мегатрон, чем немного разрядил обстановку. – Сейчас всё в порядке. Они живы, и это главное.  
Старскрим не нашёл в себе сил язвительно ответить. Вместо этого он потянул обоих конов за собой.  
\- Джаз, идём, - Оптимус жестом пригласил диверсанту к крейсеру. – Саундвейв?  
\- Он идёт, - ответил за связиста лорд Протектор. – Да, Саундвейв, ты идёшь. Всё остальное, - он допустил многозначительную паузу, понятную лишь им двоим, - немного подождёт. Вперёд.  
И вся процессия медленно, но верно двинулась к громаде кораблей, закрывших своими мощными корпусами ярко палящее солнце.

***

По возвращении на Кибертрон Проул стал первым, кто стремительно покинул медбэй. Как только паховая пластина более-менее ровно легла на законное место, он отмахнулся от очистки шарниров и резво бросился к себе. Только оказавшись за дверями родного кабинета, тактик позволил себе облегчённо выдохнуть: ему казалось, что этот ад не закончится никогда.  
Джаз больше не поднимал тему, больно резанувшую их обоих, и оттого Проулу становилось всё хуже. Ему упрямо казалось, что он должен объясниться, должен донести свою позицию до диверсанта. Но в то же время он понимал, что Джаз, получив почти откровенный пинок, не захочет его слушать. Искре было погано. А вдобавок ко всему он оказался единственным, к кому в медбэе никто не приходил, не считая ворчащего Рэтчета и забирающего пробы на анализы Фёрст Эйда. От этого было неприятно по-особенному.  
Проул снова подумал о том, как сильно он убивался, пытаясь вернуть Кибертрону его былое величие. Он подумал обо всех своих проектах, нацеленных на восстановление планеты. Вспомнил о том, как не спал сутками, доводя себя до исступления и продумывая максимально выполнимый план по расходу топлива для кибертронцев. И что теперь? Стоило ему попасть в передрягу – а Проул не сомневался, что об этом узнали все: в конце концов, монорельс взорвался на глазах у многих меха, и ни для кого не было секретом, в каком составе отправиться отдыхать следующая часть ставки, - как все заслуги оказались забыты. Даже Оптимус отвернулся от него, отказавшись изучить рапорт. А ведь Проул разузнал довольно важную информацию, которая реально помогла бы продвинуться в старых делах, когда-то давно зависших на мёртвой точке.  
Тактик устало опустился за свой стол, задел локтем какой-то датапад, и тот съехал на пол со звонким стуком. А через клик – проходящий по коридору мимо кабинета Проула Шоквейв притормозил, навострив аудиосенсоры, чтобы в следующее мгновение резво броситься вперёд: грохот, стоявший за дверями, ничего хорошего не обещал.  
Проул крушил всё, что попадалось ему под манипуляторы. Первым улетел несчастный стол, своими углами обивший не одну стену. Потом в противоположном направлении вдребезги разбилось кресло. Туда же приземлилась настольная лампа, а другая пробила полку в шкафу, и все тщательно упакованные диски с данными, флешки с лишней информацией, инфорамки и датапады со стеклянным звоном посыпались на пол. В эти долгие мгновения Проул ненавидел и себя, и весь мир.  
Горечь, переросшая в ярость, вернулась. Праксианец обессиленно рухнул на пол, усеянный осколками трудов, тщательно шлифуемых столетиями, там же, где стоял. Мех уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, в корне давя обиду, ядовитой змеёй обвившую Искру. Было настолько больно и неприятно осознавать, что его не ценили до такой степени, что апатия, нахлынувшая следом, показалась Проулу манной небесной. Ох, шлак, как же хорошо ничего не чувствовать!  
Никакого разочарования по отношению к кибертронцам. Никакого чувства вины по отношению к Джазу – и вообще, это его проблемы, что он внезапно (или не очень?) воспылал излишне яркой страстью по отношению к тактику. Больше никаких эмоциональных вспышек перед Оптимусом и лордом Протектором, когда Проулу приходилось доказывать, что его идеи достойнее, чем Старскрима. И вообще, в шлак самого Старскрима! Если он считает себя лучше других – пожалуйста. А Проул и так покажет всем, каким он может быть. Он станет ещё лучше, ещё совершеннее. Добьётся таких успехов, какие другим и не снились. И плевать, будут ли ему корчить рожи вслед, если он, Проул, превзойдёт самого себя. И весь мир заодно.  
Постучавшийся и дождавшийся приглашения Хук заглянул в кабинет в самый ответственный момент. Проул как раз поднялся, отряхнул с корпуса остатки стекла и сурово, но безэмоционально взглянул на конструктикона-хирурга.  
\- Я слышал, ты вернулся, - изрёк десептикон, - вот уж не думал, что после отпуска так звереют, - мех окинул разгромленный кабинет задумчивым взглядом. Но почти сразу же вернулся к Проулу: тот явно неспроста разнёс в шлак свою сокровищницу. Что-то приключилось, и очень серьёзное.  
\- Если я могу чем-то помочь тебе, Хук, говори, - Проул с достоинством выпрямился, сведя крылья-дверцы друг к другу. – Если нет – будь любезен, оставь меня одного. Мне нужно кое-что обдумать.  
\- Вообще-то можешь, - конструктикон шире распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь, параллельно вызывая остальной гештальт: ему понадобятся все силы, чтобы скрутить тактика и доставить обратно в медбэй – процессор у того поехал капитально, и видно это было невооружённым окуляром. – Можешь…

***

Бамблби оказался самым послушным пациентом из всех. Рэтчет никак не мог нарадоваться, что хоть кто-то готов слушать его наставления и даже почти правильно их выполнять. Красота, а не пациент! Вот чтобы все такими были! На самом же деле Бамблби не торопился возвращаться в строй по одной простой причине: два сикера, явно о чём-то договорившихся, постоянно вились вокруг медбэя. Скайварп порывался телепортироваться внутрь, но реакция Рэтчета не подвела, и медик одним прицельным пинком отправил наглого десептикона обратно, наказав не появляться даже не пороге его рабочего кабинета. Последний злобно что-то прошипел, но ретировался. И Бамблби на все сто процентов был уверен в том, что телепортер что-то задумал… Вот только что и как скоро это что-то окажется реализованным в жизни?  
Правда, одним из реальных плюсов оказалось то, что пешая прогулка и солидная активность помогли Бамблби подкорректировать его недуг. Теперь минибот спокойно мог перемещаться без помощи трости. Конечно, уход за коленом требовался такой же, и пробежать марафон Бамблби не сможет, но для начала ему было достаточно и этого. Ему. Ну нужна. Трость. Что может быть лучше? Разведчик тепло улыбнулся старому медику, порывисто обнял его, пока никто не видел, и выскочил вон, уже представляя, как окунется в струи дезки и смоет, наконец, с себя до сих пор ощущавшийся временами холод снежного полушария Квинтессии.  
\- Соскучился? – появившийся рядом Скайварп нехорошо ухмыльнулся. – Мы да, - бросил он, схватил Бамблби за плечо и утащил его следом за собой. Минибот с айканьем приземлился на широкую платформу, предназначенную, как ему показалось, как минимум, для трёхрежимника. А то и больше.  
\- Как самочувствие? – рядом грациозно опустился Тандеркрекер и закинул невероятно длинные ноги друг на друга, лениво покачивая верхней. – Рэтчет сказал, ты теперь можешь нормально ходить.  
\- Д-да, вроде того, - с заминкой отозвался минибот: то, чего он боялся больше всего, наконец-то, наступило. Сейчас они решат все вопросы, и он вернётся к себе – скорее всего, удручённый и задумчивый. Но лучше так, чем жить с нерешённым вопросом, терзающим Искру.  
\- Хук тоже неплохо нас подлатал. Потом, правда, выгнал, сказал, у него там какой-то особенный пациент, - пожаловался на конструктикона плюхнувшийся рядом Скайварп. – Кстати, как я и обещал! – он выудил из сасбспейса два куба ядрёно-зелёного цвета и водрузил их на честплейт Бамблби. – Сверхзаряженное.  
\- Эм… спасибо? – Бамблби совсем стушевался: почему-то когда они бродили по Квинтессии, он точно знал, что и как нужно делать. А сейчас, лёжа между сикерами, которые постепенно приближались к нему с разных сторон, готовые вот-вот зажать в тиски, вся решимость разом куда-то пропала. – А теперь можно мне вернуться к себе? Я бы хотел сполоснуться под платформой и лечь в дезку.  
В кварте воцарилась задумчивая тишина. Каждый из троих размышлял над тем, что услышал. Бамблби, первым осознавший, какую чушь он опять сморозил, немного сполз вниз, надеясь, что это каким-то необычным способом убережёт его от грядущей расправы.  
\- А это, гм, оригинально, - изрёк, наконец, Тандеркрекер, - но мы вынуждены отказать.  
\- Да, типа того, - ухмыльнулся телепортер. – Короче, Голдбаг, мы тут подумали и решили.  
\- Я не Голдбаг, - просипел минибот, но его не услышали.  
\- Мы хотим кое-что тебе предложить, - Громовержец растёкся совсем рядом, неоднозначно прижимаясь кокпитом к маленькому жёлтому плечевому блоку. – Я хорошо подумал над тем, как ты обходился со Скаем, и понял, что могу доверить его тебе.  
\- Я тоже могу тебе себя доверить, - Скайварп притулился с другой стороны, - и потому предложил Тандеру тоже тебе довериться. Что скажешь? Он согласен.  
\- Я… - Бамблби подавился хрипом вентиляции: энергополя обоих сикеров постепенно укутывали его, уничтожая волю к сопротивлению в зародыше. Но разведчик не был бы собой, не умей он справляться с любыми видами давлениями. – Я вынужден отказать.  
Тихо урчавший Тандеркрекер от неожиданности резко вскочил, недоверчиво поглядывая на минибота, посмевшего отказаться едва ли не от божественного дара. Да кому и когда сикеры добровольно предлагали союз?!  
\- Ты спятил? – подобрав максимально корректную формулировку, опасно сощурился Громовержец.  
\- Почему? – обиженно воскликнул телепортер. – Мы тебе не нравимся? Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
\- Ох, Варп, не в этом дело, - Бамблби прикусил глоссу: он только что сдал себя с потрохами, назвав телепортера этим сокращённо-ласковым именем.  
\- А в чём? – фиолетовый сикер смахнул кубы с его груди и сам забрался на минибота, оседлав его. – Я требую ответа.  
\- Я тоже, - Тандеркрекер упрямо не возвращался в изначальное положение, сверля наглого автобота презрительно-уничижительным взглядом. Собственно, в глубине Искры он был готов к подобному ответу. В конце концов, все колёсные рано или поздно так себя проявляли. Этот факт история установила уже давно: чего только стоила легенда о Найтскае и его поцелуе, дарованному своему избраннику.  
\- Это сложно объяснить, - Бамблби чувствовал себя неуютно: как назло, Скайварп уселся так, что его бёдра вплотную прилегали к ногам самого минибота, и тот с ужасом понял, что начинает фонить. Пора прекращать этот фарс, иначе он наломает ещё больше дров. И тогда ряды его врагов пополнят ещё два озлобленных и дико мстительных сикера. – Просто… Скайварп, я ведь уже говорил тебе, что ты ничего мне не должен, помнишь?  
\- При чём здесь это? – требовательно поинтересовался тот.  
\- При том, что ты действительно ничего мне не должен. Да, я помог тебе в трудную минуту, но я бы сделал это практически для кого угодно. Сейчас мир, мы не враждуем, и я бы сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти другого. Мы ведь договорились, что ты угостишь меня сверхзаряженным, и на этом всё! Я… я не знаю, может, так было принято у десептиконов в военное время, - Бамблби мазнул по сосредоточенному Громовержцу не менее внимательным взглядом, словно говоря, что он действительно серьёзен, - отвечать на услуги чем-то подобным. Но мне это не нужно, Варп. Клянусь! Мне достаточно того, что и ты, и Тандер актив. Всё!  
Скайварп затих, размеренно вентилируя, размышляя над услышанным. Тандеркрекер покосился на него с лёгкой опаской: с телепортера станется сейчас выкинуть какой-нибудь безумный финт. Пожалуй, пора всё брать в свои манипуляторы. Сикер стравил пар и вернулся к первоначальной линии поведения.  
\- То есть мы тебе всё-таки не нравимся? – он снова растёкся рядом с миниботом, прижался кокпитом к плечу и неожиданно игриво очертил инсигнию автоботов на груди разведчика. – Совсем-совсем? Даже самую малость?  
\- Нравитесь, - не стал отрицать очевидного Бамблби, - но это не повод, чтобы…  
\- Ох, Скай, как же трудно с автоботами, да? – перебил его Тандеркрекер. – Всё-то им надо наглядно объяснять да показывать.  
\- Иногда они такие глупые, - поддержал его игру телепортер и наклонился вниз.  
Бамблби успел стравить немного пара, когда губы младшего из триады Старскрима накрыли его собственные. Минибот очумело пискнул и дёрнулся, но манипуляторы Тандеркрекера, лежавшего рядом, ощутимо сильно прижали его к платформе, не давая вырваться из-под Скайварпа.  
\- Так понятнее? – фиолетовый сикер играючи лизнул Бамблби в щёку. – Мы тебя не отпустим, Бамблби. Хочешь ты того или нет. Можешь считать, что рука самого Праймаса закинула нас троих в одно место. Это был, типа, знак свыше!  
Бамблби ошалело мигал окулярами, чувствуя, как стремительно разгораются все системы. Казалось, по нейроцепям бежал кипяток, а ёрзающие рядом летуны ничуть не способствовали успокоению.  
\- Я всё ещё не хочу настаивать, - искренне попытался отбиться он, - это ваш выбор, и я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, будто я… м-м!  
Теперь уже Тандеркрекер грубовато заткнул его поцелуем и, не спрашивая разрешения, нагло ворвался в чужой рот собственной глоссой, дразня и распаляя. Скайварп тем временем сполз ниже и прошёлся губами по выступающим элементам брони. Его когтистые руки чувствительно, но не больно оглаживали коренастый корпус, постепенно спускаясь ниже, к бёдрам.  
\- Знаешь, Скай, а ты был прав, - Тандеркрекер с глухим стоном оторвался от истерзанных губ автобота, - миниботы не так плохи, как я думал, - сикер резво перебрался в изголовье платформы и ловко перехватил манипуляторы жёлтого меха, придавив их одной рукой к поверхности и тем самым обездвижив.  
\- Подай ему вибрацию на ладони, - посоветовал Скайварп, - сейчас посмотрим, насколько наша гаечка чувствительна.  
Разнежившийся было Бамблби неожиданно резко собрался и довольно больно пихнул Скайварпа в кокпит.  
\- Следи за глоссой, - просипел он и тут же со стоном откинулся обратно. Тандеркрекер послал первую пробную волну непосредственно на маленькие ладошки, и Бамблби выгнулся дугой, не в силах справиться с дразнящей сенсоры щекоткой.  
\- Так-то лучше, - усмехнулся телепортер и, сползя ещё ниже, выдохнул тёплый пар прямиком на паховую броню. – Открывайся, сладкий, сейчас узнаем, каков ты на вкус.  
\- Ва-а-а… а!.. Рп! – взвизгнул Бамблби, когда гибкая сегментированная глосса впилась в чувствительный стык брони, и сикер принялся беззастенчиво вылизывать подвижные детали.  
Тандеркрекер тем временем склонился над распластанным на платформе корпусом и принялся методично целовать подрагивающие шейные кабели, изредка прикусывая их и перекрывая подачу топливо. Минибота под ним встряхнуло, и десептикон, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил своё тёмное дело.  
Скайварп восхищённо присвистнул, когда паховая броня со щелчком ушла в пазы, открывая уже влажный и в предвкушении подрагивающий порт. Он на пробу выдохнул ещё тёплого пара туда же, и минибот под ним вскинулся, глухо вскрикнув и инстинктивно закинув ноги на широкие плечи сикера. Эта поза телепортеру понравилась горздо больше, и он неторопливо, как в замедленной съёмке, принялся мягко целовать ярко-жёлтые сегменты бёдер, слизывая капельки проступившего конденсата и неторопливо приближаясь к самому главному.  
Бамблби казалось, что его бросили в хорошо растопленную плавильню. Ему чудилось, что ещё мгновение, и броня растечёт, прольётся на платформу тонкими струйками, оголяя хрупкий уязвимый эндоскелет. Скайварп, удобно расположившийся между его ног, довольно урчал, стравливая с кончика глоссы слабые разряды. Минибот глухо стонал, откровенно призывно раскинувшись и позволяя наглым вредным десептиконам творить едва ли не всё, что тем вздумалось.  
Тандеркрекер перестал его держать, когда понял, что разведчик уже не намерен вырываться. Он переместился вбок и снова впился горячим поцелуем в распалённые губы Бамблби, сминая их и раздражая сенсорику. Автобот обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе и с жадностью отвечая на поцелуй. Несмотря на неудобную позу, мех всё равно умудрился приласкать ощутимо пульсирующие горловые шланги. А через клик, взвизгнув, втиснулся в них же фейсплетом, когда глосса Скайварпа проникла внутрь.  
\- Сладенький, - довольно проурчал внешним вокалайзером телепортер. – Восхитительно.  
Бамблби подавился вентиляцией, невольно попытавшись перебраться к Тандеркрекеру на руки, только бы уйти подальше от извивающейся глоссы внутри. Скайварп рывком дёрнул его обратно, и Громовержец, подхватив минибота под спину, удобно устроил его в объятиях. Свободный манипулятор скользнул вниз и игриво кольнул внешние порты хаотичной статикой.  
Голубой сикер принялся ласкать всё, что попадалось под гибкие пальцы, пока распалённый и призывно стонущий разведчик извивался рядом с ним, вскидывая бёдра. Скайварп пошло причмокивал, постепенно проникая всё глубже и изучая допустимые рамки. Ограничивающие кольца располагались внутри так же, как и у обычного меха, но всё-таки телепортер понял, где грань: весь его джампер в минибота не влезет, даже если стащить парочку лишний кабелей и оставить их для подключения к внешним портам. Хм, как же быть?  
«Тандер, у нас проблемы», - вышел на личный канал связи фиолетовый десептикон.  
«Что такое?» - Тандеркрекер, не отрываясь, покрывал фейсплет автобота мягкими поцелуями, не переставая свободной рукой ласкать того ниже.  
«У него слишком мелкий порт. Он даже один джампер не сможет принять, - пожаловался Скайварп. – А я хотел ему вставить».  
«Ну пусть он тебе вставит», - флегматично отозвался Громовержец.  
«Хм… хочешь, чтобы я оседлал его? - задумчиво уточнил тот. – Точно! Я придумал!»  
«Отлично», - Тандеркрекер с глухим стоном оторвался от минибота, отчаянно цепляющегося за широкие плечи летуна.  
\- Первый ребут не за горами, - усмехнулся Скайварп, - давай, Тандер. Поднажмём немного.  
Бамблби с визгом вздёрнул ноги кверху, когда по два пальца от каждого сикера разом погрузились в него, растягивая первое ограничивающее кольцо почти до предела. Хватило нескольких синхронных искр, чтобы минибот с воплем сорвался в первую из многих предстоящих перезагрузок.  
Пока автобот хрипло гонял вентиляцию и неистово мигал окулярами, сикеры снова поменялись местами. Скайварп уверенно оседлал меха и призывно выгнулся, расправив крылья, чтобы прильнувший к нему сзади Тандеркрекер мог дотянуться до любой точки корпуса собрата. Оба десептикона синхронно дали команды на сворачивание скруток, и телепортер довольно закусил губу, почувствовав, как недвусмысленно упёрся в резервный порт кончик джампера Громовержца.  
\- Давай скрутку, Голдба-а-аг, - елейно протянул сикер, когда всё ещё слегка ошалевший Бамблби смог сосредоточить на нём взгляд. – Я хочу тебя опробовать.  
Автобот послушно развернул джампер, и Скайварп, не удержавшись, присвистнул: кабелей, может, было не так уж и много, но вот их форма – сикер мягко коснулся вившихся шлангов, и те отреагировали снопом искр. Телепортер довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну-ка, - он ладонью направил скрутку в себя и сразу же сел до упора. Разделившийся джампер почти привычно забил имеющиеся разъёмы, но Скайварп не сдержал удивлённого возгласа.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Тандеркрекер мягко поцеловал его в плечо, принимаясь оглаживать жёлтый кокпит. – Ты чего?  
\- Ох, я не… - Скайварп запрокинул шлем, заелозил на жёлтых бёдрах, - ох…  
Штекеры, конечно, забили и основные разъёмы, но несколько кабелей подключились в не совсем привычных местах за счёт чуть изогнутой формы. Телепортер закусил губу, принимаясь невольно ёрзать из-за щекотки, срывающейся где-то внутри – там, где обычно во время коннекта его не трогали. А уж когда подключился Тандеркрекер, осторожно пристроившийся сзади, Скайварп и вовсе завалился вперёд, растянувшись на сползшем немного вниз миниботе.  
\- Другое дело, - довольно протянул телепортер.  
Бамблби первым погнал ток и тут же получил нехилый откат, который едва не вынес его в перезагрузку, однако мощное чувство удовольствия резко ослабло, оттянутое Тандеркрекером. А через несколько кликов вернулось, накатывая волнами на хрупкий корпус и заставляя их общего принимающего ошарашенно вскидывать крылья и самозабвенно просить ещё.  
Минибот чуть извернулся, и не до конца вогнанные в разъёмы штекеры встали туда окончательно, замыкая цепь. Скайварпа на нём подбросило, и телепортер с силой сжал выступающие элементы брони на честплейте автобота. Урчащий и тихо вибрирующий позади Тандеркрекер одной рукой оглаживал брата по кокпиту, а второй мягко надавливал на брюшные пластины Бамблби, тем самым соблюдая обоюдный тактильный контакт.  
Все мысли, страхи и сомнения раз за разом вымывало из шлема. Бамблби давно отпустил себя и позволил изголодавшему по хорошему интерфейсу корпусу окунуться в омут удовольствия по кончики рожек. Два восхитительных сикера, навалившихся сверху и асинхронно постанывающих, представляли собой настолько изумительную картину, что хотелось добровольно погасить собственную Искру, только бы эти чудесные мгновения не кончались…  
Бамблби первым, как мех с наименьшим запасом сил, почувствовал приближение ребута. Его накрыло ошеломительной волной, смывая и растворяя в звёздном небе. Оптика Скайварпа ярко полыхала, и сикер резко подался вперёд, распластавшись на миниботе и откровенно постанывая ему в губы. Сверху рухнул Тандеркрекер, методично подводя обоих к той самой черте, за которой клубилась тьма.  
Все застонали в унисон, когда системы скрутило судорогой, и три меха сплелись в один клубок, заливая друг друга трансфлюидом и окончательно сбрасывая напряжение. Скайварп кричал особенно громко, намертво зажимая в себе обе скрутки. Тандеркрекер вбился в него по максимуму, до хруста стеклопласта впиваясь пальцами в жёлтый кокпит, когда Бамблби, распахнув рот в немом крике, вцепился в тёмные бёдра, переживая самый яркий за последние годы ребут.  
Кварта озарилась ослепительной вспышкой, и все трое единой грудой металла с лязганьем рухнули на платформу. Воздух вокруг пах озоном, и Бамблби, стремительно уплывающий в оффлайн, почувствовал в конце, как его обнимают в четыре руки, прижимая к чьему-то кокпиту. Наверное, Скайварпа… ведь он был ближе… кажется…


	6. 6.

Джаз специально выбрал самый далёкий от Цитадели Прайма и его лорда Протектора бар, чтобы смешаться с толпой, напиться и забыться, ни о чём не тревожась. Рэтчет отлично его подлатал и наказал не переусердствовать. Лейтенант покивал, широко улыбаясь, и покинул пределы медбэя, почти сразу же понимая, что оставаться в Цитадели у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Проул мрачной тенью бродил везде и сразу, хотя на самом деле он заперся у себя и с начинающими учащаться порывами разрушения составлял отчёты, склеивал полученные данные и вообще занимался тем, ради чего, казалось, когда-то активировался: выстраивал стратегии.  
Видеть, слышать и чувствовать Проула Джазу не хотелось категорически. Ему хватило того, насколько серьёзный промах он допустил в плену. Во-первых, позволив себе попасться, а во-вторых, поддавшись слабости, которую следовало искоренить давным-давно. Теперь, благодаря нему, между ним и Проулом появилась трещина, которая разрасталась с каждым днём. Они не смогут общаться так, как прежде. Они будут избегать прямых зрительных контактов, будут стараться пересекаться там, где много ботов, станут излишне вежливыми друг с другом и уже не выпьют вместе, сидя в медбэе, в окружении устало улыбающегося Оптимуса, довольно вытянувшего ноги Рэтчета, привалившегося к такому же довольному Айронхайду, и вообще.  
Джаз сам не заметил, когда успел пересечь черту города и добраться до «Бури» - совершенно нейтрального бара с хорошей выпивкой, наполненного громкой музыкой и меха, стёршими с себя любые опознавательные знаки. Диверсант коротко кивнул громиле-охраннику на входе и стремительно нырнул внутрь, тут же погружаясь в распалённую атмосферу расслабленности, испещрённую запахами присадок и пред-интерфейсных игр. То, что надо, однако. Автобот пробрался сквозь ритмично двигающуюся толпу ботов к барной стойке и сделал заказ, щедро оплатив выпивку униками с личного счёта: сегодня он собирался как следует оттянуться, а значит, не стоит жадничать – сегодня ему помогут только хорошие коктейли.  
Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Джаза очутился на танцполе, диверсант не знал. Он смутно помнил, как кто-то вытянул его в самую середину и, прихватив за ладони, увлёк в зажигательный танец. Джаз окончательно расслабился, позволив себе пригасить оптику и двигаться так, как вела его музыка. Ритмичные басы увлекали за собой, и ди-джей за пультом подкрутил громкость.  
Джаз почувствовал, как к нему сзади кто-то прижался. Чужие манипуляторы удивительно ласково огладили светлый капот и спустились ниже, к брюшным пластинам, но при этом выдерживая рамки приличий. Мех мягко поцеловал диверсанта в затылок, и тот удивлённо вскинул шлем, попытавшись обернуться.  
\- Не стоит, - прошелестел незнакомец, - так веселее.  
Они синхронно отшагнули в сторону, друг за другом повторяя движения, смешивая энергополя и размазывая капли хладагента по броне.  
\- Я тебя знаю? – Джаз пьяно усмехнулся. – А ты меня?  
\- Может быть, - мех ловко присел и поднялся обратно, ощутимо поглаживая светлые бёдра лейтенанта. – А может, и нет… Кто знает?  
Джаз запрокинул шлем, и бот, не упустив случая, слабо прихватил первый попавшийся шейный кабель дентопластинами, тут же отпустив его. Диверсант довольно заурчал в ответ, чувствуя, как забываются все печали и тревоги. Всё внимание невольно сосредотачивалось на чувствительных прикосновениях и откровенном интересе, мягкой волной укутывающем вздёрнутого автобота.  
\- Выйдем? – довольно тонко ощутил смену настроения незнакомец. – Тебе не повредило бы проветриться.  
Джаз только кивнул. Он почувствовал, как крепко обхватили пальцы бота его запястье, и меха повели к выходу, без особых ухищрений уходя от столкновений с другими посетителями. Джаз рвано стравил пар и с тихим стоном вывалился из не желавшей его отпускать толпы на улицу.  
\- Тебе лучше? – мех подступил к нему, приподнял чужой фейсплет, всматриваясь в мутную оптику, ярко блестящую даже из-за визора. – Ты перебрал?  
\- Если только чуть-чуть, - Джаз поймал себя на мысли, что ему никак не удавалось идентифицировать незнакомого бота: окуляры будто соскальзывали в разные стороны, у него не получалось зацепиться взглядом как за фейсплет, так и за корпус. Хотя вскинув руки, автоботу удалось нащупать выступающие детали брони. Никаких округлостей, довольно угловатый корпус, немногим больше его самого. Любопытно.  
\- Как, говоришь, тебя звать? – Джаз со стоном привалился к прохладной стене бара. Незнакомец отвёл его немного в сторону, исчезая с глаз долой остальных меха.  
\- А это важно? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот. Он поймал слепо шарящие в темноте пальцы и запечатлел в центре ладони мягкий поцелуй. – Тебе неинтересно?  
Джаз попытался искренне задуматься: нужно ли ему это? Хочется ли? Пожалуй, что да… Может быть, хороший коннект выбьет из него все глупые мысли и воспоминания о монохромном полисботе, довольно жёстко и болезненно отрезавшим его от своего актива.  
\- Интересно, - Джаз сам подался вперёд. – Очень интересно.  
Пальцы снова коснулись губ, и диверсант вслепую прочертил самыми кончиками дорожку ко лбу. К его удивлению, он нащупал довольно грубые рубцы на фейсплете его временного друга.  
\- Старые травмы? – с сочувствием поинтересовался он. – Не знаю, как они выглядят при свете дня, но на ощупь это довольно… жутко.  
\- Всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется, - незнакомец шагнул ближе, - можешь ещё дотронуться, если хочешь.  
Джаз хотел. Он осторожно, сознательно пригасив оптику, притянул другого бота к себе и, приподнявшись на мысках супинаторов, коснулся губами первого попавшегося шрама. Диверсант осторожно прошёлся по всему рубцу, с любопытством изучая и смакуя каждый шов сварки.  
\- Это же где тебя так носило-то, а? – риторически поинтересовался он. – Тебе как будто взрывом лицевую разнесло.  
\- В некотором смысле, так оно и было, - уклончиво отозвался бот. – А шрамы я оставил как напоминание, что бессмертных нет, и иногда нужно думать о последствиях своих решений.  
\- Печальная, но поучительная история, - выдохнул почти в губы незнакомца Джаз. – Могу я звать тебя… Шрамом? Довольно говорящее имя, не находишь?  
\- Как тебе угодно, - Шрам ловко подхватил диверсанта под бампер, с силой впечатав того в стену. Джаз со стоном распластался по прохладной поверхности. – Я не против.  
Автобот подавился вентиляцией: бот вовлёк его в довольно грубый поцелуй, сминая и покусывая чужие губы. Он не щадил тонкого покрытия металла, глухо постанывая и изредка слизывая капли энергона, скатывающиеся из небольших трещинок. Джаз отвечал ему тем же, обхватив ногами за тазовую секцию, а манипуляторами за плечи. И когда Шрам спустился ниже, впившись острыми дентопластинами в шейный кабель, диверсант глухо вскрикнул: мех с лёгкостью прокусил плотное покрытие и теперь с ощутимым нажимом зализывал ранение, постепенно затягивающееся благодаря саморемонту.  
\- Открывайся, - проурчал Шрам, - я хочу тебя.  
\- Плохо просишь, - рассмеялся Джаз, - надо по-другому.  
Шрам промолчал. А вместо попытки сказать что-либо иначе, Джаз почувствовал, как неведомая сила вжала его в стену. Не больно, но ощутимо, да так, что конечности скрутило в предоргазменной судороге. Паховая броня словно сама по себе расщёлкнулась, оголяя трепещущий и подтекающий порт.  
\- Практически развитый навык хорошего обращения с энергополями творит чудеса, - жарко прошелестел Шрам прямо на аудиодатчик лейтенанту. – А теперь скажи: я достаточно хорошо попросил?  
\- Д-да, - чувствуя, как скапливается напряжение в портах, прошелестел тот в ответ, - давай… Я не м-могу…  
Шрам обласкал покатый корпус, сжал пластик фар, добившись нового стона, и, наконец, приподнял диверсанта. Тот содрогнулся в экстазе, почувствовав, как идеально входит в его приёмную систему тугая скрутка. Шрам не торопился подключиться. На пробу, он несколько раз приподнял лейтенанта и демонстративно толкнулся внутрь плотным стержнем, раздразнивая и без того распалённую сенсорику.  
Джаз хрипло стонал, цепляясь за крупные плечевые блоки. Взгляд то и дело метался с одного предмета на другой, не в силах задержаться на чём-то одном. Из-за плеча Шрама, показалось ему, на клик выскочила смутно знакомая пушка, но диверсанта настолько вело от присадок, жажды коннекта и странных фокусов временного партнёра, что он попросту не обратил на это должного внимания. Тем более, когда Шрам принялся методично забивать все разъёмы, крепко прижимая к себе чужие бёдра.  
Автобот извивался в его руках, перенеся весь свой вес на партнёра, царапался, рычал и кусался, особенно, когда Шрам пытался заткнуть его таким же грубым поцелуем, как в самый первый раз. От нежной мягкости, с которой он припал к нему ещё на танцполе, не осталось и следа. Мех будто бы дорвался до желанного корпуса и теперь терзал его, то тут, то там оставляя яркие метки. Смешанный на сплетающихся глоссах энергон стал привычным вкусовым дополнением. Джаз похабно подмахивал бёдрами, грозя вырвать некоторые штекеры из разъёмов и тем самым подначивая Шрама к более резким и хлёстким всплескам энергии.  
По ногам текло, и Джаз почти счастливо заорал, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание, когда корпус содрогнулся в порыве экстаза. И именно в этот момент, привлечённый громким шумом, охранник-верзила выцепил из пятна мрака сплетённые кабелями корпуса. Джаз выгнулся едва ли не до хруста нейроствола, на долгий-долгий клик рассеяв иллюзию. Этого времени хватило на то, чтобы рассмотреть Шрама: быть может, тот сам расслабился, почувствовав подступающую перезагрузку, и дал слабину, а может, охранник, цокнувший глоссой, ненадолго выдернул диверсанта из пелены забвения. Но перед тем, как провалиться в оффлайн, Джаз успел еле слышно выдохнуть, до хруста сминаемых деталей сжимая бота в стальных объятиях: « _Д-да, Саундвейв…_ ».

***

Проул равнодушно смотрел на столпившихся вокруг конструктиконов, среди которых особенно встревоженным выглядел Скрэппер. Они с Хуком явно переговаривались о чём-то по внутреннему каналу связи, но тактик не торопился вникать в суть их разговора. Безразличие накрыло его внезапно, и мех почувствовал, насколько сильно он устал на самом деле.  
\- Эх, - тоскливо стравил пар Лонг Хаул, - если Проул не вернётся в строй, мы не скоро приступим к работе. А ведь проекты ждут.  
\- Заглохни, - бесцеремонно посоветовал ему Миксмастер, - без тебя тошно.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, Скрэппер, что меня будут искать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался всё тем же безразличным тоном Проул. – Хук? Я не потерплю таких фокусов.  
\- Тебя спросить забыл, - одёрнул его хирург. – Ты сам-то понимаешь, что творишь?  
Праксианец почувствовал, как расползаются губы в омерзительно-холодной ухмылке.  
\- А что-то происходит? – также вкрадчиво уточнил он. – Или я что-то пропустил? Вы знаете, я так хорошо отдохнул… Отпустите меня. И все проекты ваши. Я много чего могу придумать, - полисбот склонил шлем вбок, не убирая противной улыбки и глухо звякнув блокираторами на запястьях.  
\- Не будут тебя искать, - теперь уже Хук еле ощутимо усмехнулся. – Я поговорил с Рэтчетом, объяснил ему ситуацию, и он со мной согласился. Прайм уже дал добро на твоё отсутствие.  
\- Что ты ему… сказал? – нарочито беззаботный тон в мгновение ока покрылся ледяной коркой. Скэвенджер, заинтересованно склонившийся над тактиком, стремительно выпрямился, ощутив резкую перемену настроения, и не заметил, как легко исчезла отмычка в коленном сабспейсе тактика. А через клик ошалело вскрикнул, когда рванувший вперёд Проул с небывалой силой сшиб его с ног и попытался вцепиться Хуку в горловые кабели, намереваясь выдрать все разом: чтобы десептиконский хирург стремительно захлебнулся собственным энергоном. Быстрее всех среагировал лидер гештальта: его кулак молниеносно впечатался в капот Проула, и тот, ошарашенно скрежетнув дентопластинами, отлетел обратно, споткнулся о табурет, на котором восседал, и свалился на пол.  
\- Опасный малый, - Скэвенджер довольно ухмыльнулся, - он мне нравится.  
\- Осторожнее, - грустно посоветовал ему Лонг Хаул. – Проул мог пораниться! Скрэп! Да шлака ты творишь-то?! Ты же его помял! – конструктикон шагнул было к медленно поднимающемуся тактику, но Хук жестом его остановил.  
\- У тебя нервный срыв, Проул, - не стал растягивать резиновую прокладку медик, - события последних месяцев пагубно сказались на твоём функционировании, и я вынес на обсуждение вопрос о снятии тебя с должности главы тактического блока.  
\- Ты не имеешь права, - резко успокоившийся Проул еле заметно дёрнул дверцами-крыльями, тем самым выражая негодование, - и никто не имеет. Я доведу до логического завершения все свои проекты, а потом, может быть, действительно возьму несколько отгулов.  
\- Ты убиваешь самого себя, - оборвал его Скрэппер, - Проул. Ты ни капли себя не бережёшь. Твой трудоголизм ненормален.  
\- Я не псих, если ты об этом, - высокомерно и заносчиво отозвался автобот. – На себя бы посмотрели, шайка конов. Если бы не мои идеи, вы бы и трети Кибертрона не восстановили… Хотя подождите-ка! У вас ведь есть ваш драгоценный Старскрим. И глубоко уважаемый Бамблби… Гм, может быть, они с радостью возьмут вас под свою опеку? – Проул снова улыбнулся. – А может вы никому, в шлак, и не сдались? Всем наплевать, работаете вы или нет, сидите ли и протираете ли бампера… Всем просто на-а-а-али-ить… - певуче протянул он и пригасил оптику, устало опустив плечи.  
Где-то в глубине Искры Проул понимал, какую чушь он нёс, но рассудок отказывался возвращаться в привычное состояние. Слова слетали с глоссы помимо его воли, и тактик постепенно сдавался под напором отработки, которая почти всецело прорвала плотину самоконтроля в его сознании.  
\- Нам придётся хорошенько постараться, чтобы привести его обратно в чувство, - задумчиво подытожил Хук. – И действовать нужно быстро.  
\- У тебя есть план, - усмехнулся Скрэппер, - справимся.  
\- А как мы будем его лечить? – воодушевлённо поинтересовался Миксмастер. – Я могу сварганить что-нибудь особенно забористое!  
\- Твое забористое и дезактив на ноги поднимет, - заржал Скэвенджер. – А его, наоборот, успокоить надо.  
\- Себя успокой! – огрызнулся Проул, разом напомнив остальным, что он вообще-то стоял там же, рядом с ними. – Обойдусь без вашей помощи. У меня куча дел, и вы мне мешаете.  
\- Прости, Проул, но мы тебя не выпустим. Мы не можем, - окончательно уверовав в самый из плохих исходов, Лонг Хаул широко расправил плечи, закрывая собой входную дверь. – Хук сказал, что оторвёт нам всем шлемы, если мы дадим тебе уйти.  
\- Я сейчас у кого-то сам отделю шлем от корпуса. И даже без пилы справлюсь, - Проул мрачно обернулся на десептиконского медика. Тот ехидно сверкнул оптикой, и через клик автобот, подхватив у ног опрокинутый табурет, рванулся с ним опять в сторону хирурга. Но в этот раз от столкновения с манипулятором Скрэппера тактику удалось уйти, легко вильнув влево. А вот от пинка Скэвенджера, вынырнувшего из-за плеча Хука, Проул снова отлетел назад. Табурет, принявший на себя большую часть удара, рассыпался почти что в щепки, орошая пол острыми, как иглы, занозами.  
\- Он нравится мне всё больше и больше, - елейно протянул Скэвенджер. – Эй, Скрэп. Кажется, ты был прав на его счёт.  
\- Мы были правы, - поправил его Скрэппер. – Он нам подходит.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём речь, - сплюнув энергон с прокусанных губ, Проул одарил столпившихся над ним конструктиконов почти безумным взглядом, - но я перебью вас всех голыми руками. Клянусь, я выбью всю дурь из каждого шлема, что раздавлю на этот самом полу. И я обещаю, что никто и никогда не найдёт ваших останков, а затем... - автобот ошарашенно замер, гоняя цикл вентиляции за циклом. Скрэппер быстро подошёл к нему и рывком поднял его на ноги, притянув к себе и грубо заткнув поцелуем.  
\- Мы позаботимся о тебе, Проул, - многообещающе изрёк он, оторвавшись от восхитительно поблёскивающих в полумраке комнаты губ, - поверь, ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Я редко, когда соглашаюсь в чём-то с этими ржавыми болтами, - на его место встал Хук, - но ты действительно идеально вписываешься в наше окружение.  
Проул снова ошарашенно мигнул поочерёдно окулярами, когда хирург немного привстал и ненавязчиво, но ощутимо прижался к нему в новом поцелуе.  
\- Мы беспокоимся за тебя, Проул, - Лонг Хаул неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, - ты в последнее время такой нервный. Совсем себя на щадишь. Всё работаешь и работаешь.  
Праксианец одарил его слабо сфокусированным взглядом и вздрогнул, когда мех приподнял его фейсплет за подбородок и щедро расцеловал в щёки.  
\- Вот придёшь в себя, я тебе такое забабашу! – радостно воскликнул Миксмастер. – Закачаешься!  
Сил спорить у тактика уже не было. И когда конструктикон порывисто обнял его, беспардонно огладив притягательный бампер, автобот лишь понуро опустил плечи.  
\- Ты сильно недооцениваешь себя, Проул, - Скэвенджер неожиданно ласково погладил его по щеке, - и потому излишне утруждаешься. Тебе нужен хороший отдых, а мы его обеспечим.  
К тонкому металлу губ снова прижались, и только после этого Проул почувствовал, как подкашиваются у него ноги. Он тяжело осел на пол, но последний из разномастных зелёно-лиловых пятен подхватил его.  
\- Доверься нам, Проул, мы поможем.  
Усталый и обессиленный разум стремительно проваливался в хаотичный ураган из сливающихся фейсплетов десептиконов, унося расслабленного главу тактико-стратегического блока в глубокий блаженный оффлайн. В шлеме было пусто, почти что как и в баках – Проул не помнил, когда в последний раз он хорошенько заправлялся. Но необычайное множество рук убаюкивало его, и на клик – перед самым выпадом в оффлайн – тактик подумал о том, что, кажется, вот, он нашёл то, чего ему так не хватало. Признания, благодарности. Может быть, даже любви…

***

Удачно ускользнувший из кварты сикеров Бамблби весь день потом ходил, светясь едва ли не в буквальном смысле. Он не без труда избавился от кабелей внутри себя, отсоединился от тёплого Скайварпа и кое-как выбрался из груды деталей, сваленных на широкую платформу. Сикеры тут же обвили друг друга, компенсируя появившееся небольшое пространство между ними. Минибот одарил их довольно тёплой улыбкой и поспешил ретироваться к себе: ему хотелось кое-что обдумать, да и вызов от Оптимуса немногим позже всё равно поднял бы его на ноги.  
Во-первых, решил автобот, ему было жизненно необходимо подразнить летунов. А то Скайварп, кажется, слишком уж обрадовался, что теперь у него кто-то есть, и явно не собирался ставить желания новой игрушки превыше своих. Нужно было дать ему понять, что Бамблби согласен только на равноценный союз, а значит, сикеру придётся неукоснительно соблюдать несколько простых правил. К тому же, обычную работу никто не отменял, и Би – хотел он того или нет – был вынужден работать в своём кабинете, проверяя отчёты по социально-трудовым отраслям и анализируя поступающую к нему информацию по взаимоотношениям между фракциями.  
Во-вторых, сикерам тоже нужно было всё обдумать. Вечерний разговор вылился в довольно спонтанный интерфейс, но Бамблби прекрасно понимал, что это решение им обоим далось нелегко. Особенно гордому и чуть более сообразительному Тандеркрекеру, который изначально вроде как не должен был составлять из пары новую триаду – пусть даже без крыльев. Отсюда вытекало и то, что Скайварпу придётся привыкнуть к новому статусу и мыслям, осознать, что теперь он не один, что теперь что-то изменится. А это процесс не быстрый…  
И в то же время Бамблби испытывал глухое разочарование, когда вечером вернулся к себе, а у дверей кварты не обнаружил никого из десептиконов. Ему почему-то казалось, что меха дождутся его, они всё обсудят, и русло забьёт в новом ключе. Но кроме зияющей пустоты, наглядно демонстрирующей всё, что сикеры думали о миниботе, там ничего не оказалось. Бамблби устало стравил пар и вошёл к себе. Радужно-приятные мысли постепенно смывало не самым приятным водопадом реальности.  
\- Я не понимаю, - глухой голос Скайварпа, с трудом уместившегося в небольшом кресле напротив, болезненно резанул аудиосенсоры. – Я не понимаю, что не так. Я думал, тебе понравилось.  
\- В-варп? – опешил тот. Он как-то успел подзабыть о том, что уж кому-кому, а Скайварпу не требовались ни приглашения, ни ключи доступа – он и так попадал без проблем туда, куда хотел. – Давно ты здесь?  
\- Не очень, - сикер всё также тоскливо рассматривал его издалека. – Ты ушёл, ничего не сказав. Тандер разозлился и улетел. А я… Я сделал что-то не так? Я действительно не понимаю.  
Бамблби медленно двинулся к нему, старательно вспоминая всё то, о чём он фантазировал в течение дня, представляя, как попытается максимально эффективно донести до сикеров свою позицию. Но, как назло, все мысли разбивались о почти что убитый взгляд телепортера, кое-как умостившего в его рабочем кресле. Скайварп выглядел в нём одновременно несуразно и в то же время он будто бы съёжился, солидно уменьшаясь в размерах. Не было привычного чувства широко разведённых, готовых к полёту крыльев.  
\- Меня выдернул Оптимус, и я решил вас не будить, - признался Бамблби. – А потом подумал, что вам лучше побыть наедине друг с другом, ещё раз всё обсудить, чтобы убедиться в правильности принятого решения.  
\- Та зануда, Голдбаг, - Скайварп немного сполз ниже, задев кончиком крыла один из информационных терминалов, лежащий на столе: тот опасно накренился, грозя упасть на пол и разбиться. – Мы с Тандером всё тебе вчера объяснили. Ну не хочешь – так и скажи. Зачем тянуть-то? – обиженно и в то же время будто бы готовый защищаться, немного резко ответил он.  
Бамблби снова внимательно осмотрел его: взгляд зацепился за давно неполированные царапины на ногах и крыльях. Закрылки стояли дыбом, вместо того чтобы плотно прилегать друг к другу. А оптика горела каким-то плохо скрываемым бешенством, смешанным с горечью и бессильной яростью. Минибот окончательно избавился от радужных грёз, осознав в полной мере, насколько опасно он поступил, покинув навязавшихся ему летунов.  
\- Прежде чем я скажу да или нет, Варп, - Бамблби подошёл к нему, мягко накрыл чужие плечевые блоки маленькими ладошками и немного притянул сикера к себе, - я хочу, чтобы ты, именно ты, Скайварп, сначала меня выслушал.  
\- Ну и? – телепортер, казалось, немного успокоился, ощутив чужое прикосновение, даже подался вперёд, готовый внимать.  
\- Во-первых, я тебе не гаечка, - чётко обозначил свою позицию Бамблби. – Либо мы равноправные, равноценные партнёры, либо никак иначе. Я готов связать с тобой и Тандеркрекером весь свой актив, но я не игрушка. И в первую очередь именно ты должен это понять и принять.  
Скайварп тут же насупился, но глоссу прикусил. Он скривился, раздумывая, а Бамблби его не торопил: в конце концов, он был просто обязан предоставить телепортеру выбор – а уж от его решения будет зависеть дальнейший диалог.  
\- Ладно, - явно нехотя, но признал его правоту Скайварп. – Равные партнёры. Я понял.  
\- Это означает, что часть своего времени я постоянно буду уделять вам, - немного смягчился автобот, - но не забывай о моей работе. О совещаниях, отчётах, иногда даже командировках. Я не смогу проводить с вами всё своё время, даже если бы хотел: у меня просто нет такой возможности.  
\- Принято, - сцепив дентопластины, с трудом выдавил из себя сикер. – Ещё какие-то условия? – почти выплюнул он.  
\- Эти, как ты выразился, условия помогут нам троим соблюсти нужный баланс для поддержания хороших, прочных отношений, - Бамблби перенёс руки с плеч на фейсплет телепортера, мягко огладил его скулы. – Ты хочешь, чтобы наш союз был долгим и крепким? Или тебе хочется поиграться и избавиться от надоедливой букашки, когда она вам с братом наскучит?  
Скайварпа ощутимо передёрнуло при последних словах, и Бамблби почувствовал, что попал в центр мишени. Телепортер, может, процессором и не осознавал всей ситуации, но вот Искрой чувствовал как никто другой. Пожалуй, меха с такой интуицией ещё надо было поискать.  
\- Долгий и крепкий союз, - пройдя по какой-то своей логической цепочке, всё же ответил он. – Вот, чего я хочу. И Тандер тоже.  
\- Тогда можешь сообщить брату, что мы уладили наши вопросы, - окончательно растаял минибот, - и он может вернуться. Думаю, никто из нас не откажется от куба хорошего сверхзаряженного. А там обсудим уже более мелкие детали. Втроём.  
\- Ах ты же жук! Солнечный жук! – осознав сказанное, Скайварп разом взлетел вверх, подхватив Бамблби под мышками и закружив с ним на вытянутых манипуляторах по комнате. – Голдбаг!  
Бамблби глухо рассмеялся, моментально потеряв ориентацию в пространстве. Но крепкие объятия сикера вызывали доверие, и минибот позволил себе бездумно соскользнуть вниз, повиснув на более крупном корпусе и обвив его ногами.  
\- Уверен, мы договоримся, - прошелестел он прямиком в чужие губы и тут же застонал, почувствовав, как крепко его обняли, прижав к кокпиту, и подарили самый сладкий из всех предыдущих поцелуй.  
\- Тандер летит обратно, - обрадованно потёрся щекой о макушку шлема Бамблби Скайварп, - он будет ворчать… Хотя он рад! Я знаю это!  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Варп, я уверен.  
Бамблби снова подтянулся и уже сам запечатлел на губах телепортера новый поцелуй – один из многих предстоящих.

***

Выследить Саундвейва Джазу удалось далеко не сразу. Связист обладал ошеломительно чуткой интуицией и уходил с найденного места ровно за брийм до того, как там появлялся автоботский диверсант. Джазу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы выведать через Оптимуса у Старскрима о парочке излюбленных мест их связиста, и сейчас мех гнал по автостраде, высматривая по правую сторону котлован с масляным озером. Старскрим обронил, что мерное журчание накатывающих волн успокаивало Саундвейва и настраивало на философский лад. А Бластер, к которому Джаз забрёл по пути, подтвердил, что десептикон некоторое время назад покинул Цитадель, и даже указал направление.  
Котлован располагался немного на отшибе, но внимательно изучающий местность диверсант отыскал его без проблем. Конечно, не факт, что Саундвейв сейчас находился здесь, но больше никаких идей у Джаза не было, и он решил испытать удачу: должно же было ему повезти хоть в чём-нибудь в последнее время! К счастью, по словам Рэтчета, Проул покинул Цитадель на неопределённое время, и это помогло лейтенанту расслабиться: до приезда тактика обратно диверсант успеет разобраться с собой и творящимся внутри хаосом. Да и не только с собой, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Привет, давно ждёшь? – нацепив привычную ухмылку, Джаз трансформировался в прыжке, переходя в робомод. – А я всё гадал, здесь ты или нет.  
Сидящий на краю котлована и свесивший ноги вниз, Саундвейв молча поднял ладони к фейсплету и с тихим щелчком снял маску, не торопясь поворачиваться к диверсанту лицевой.  
\- Полагаю, у тебя много вопросов, - довольно собрано отозвался он, проигнорировав приветствие. – Присаживайся. Нам некуда сегодня торопиться.  
Слышать от десептикона столь целые предложения было для Джаза чем-то новеньким: он-то привык, что связист говорил либо рублено, либо вообще молчал, здраво полагая, что на глупый вопрос такой же глупый ответ найдётся самостоятельно. Что удивительно, это действительно работало.  
\- Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, с чего начать, - Джаз осторожно опустился рядом, но всё-таки соблюдая дистанцию, не влезая в личное пространство. – Что у тебя с фейсплетом?  
\- Напоминание о самоконтроле, - сухо ответил тот, чуть повернувшись к диверсанту и позволяя рассмотреть себя и своё уродство.  
Джаз задумчиво склонил шлем вбок, внимательно изучая рубцы, оставшиеся на месте глубоко вспаханных борозд. Казалось, Саундвейв впился собственной пятернёй себе в фейсплет и исполосовал его, пытаясь… что?  
\- Остановить приступ паники, - словно считав его мысли, отозвался десептикон. – Я сам распахал себе всю лицевую и даже успел выцарапать один окуляр, а второй сильно повредить. Оптику пришлось менять полностью. А фейсплет я оставил таким: как напоминание о том, что случается, когда я теряю контроль.  
\- Тогда пострадало слишком много меха? – понимающе кивнул автобот.  
\- Вроде того, - уклончиво отозвался Саундвейв и снова повернулся к масляному озеру: оно слабо шуршало под ногами, не доставая до супинаторов буквально нескольких сантиметров.  
Некоторое время они молчали, каждый погружённый в свои думы. Джаз сам не заметил, как начал нервно постукивать пальцами по коленному шарниру, выражая тревогу. Столько всего свалилось на него в последнее время. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что нейроцепи давали сбои.  
\- Как ты оказался в том баре? – постаравшись максимально успокоиться, спросил он у десептикона. – Я специально выбрал его, зная, что там не будет знакомых… сигнатур. И тот коннект… - на клик Джаз сбился с мысли, но быстро собрался: - Не пойми неправильно, мне очень даже понравилось, но это было немного странно. Тем более, что мне показалось, словно ты… ну, как будто специально приехал туда?  
Саундвейв еле заметно покачал шлемом, беспричинно рассматривая озерцо, в котором неплохо отражались они оба.  
\- Ты симпатичен мне, - видимо, подобрав наиболее верную формулировку, произнёс Саундвейв. – Но я видел твой интерес к Проулу и посчитал, что не стоит вмешиваться.  
\- И что изменилось? – удивился Джаз, мысленно себе поаплодировав: ему удалось разыграть настолько искреннее удивление, что он едва сам себе не поверил.  
\- Всё, - коротко и лаконично оборвал его связист. – Всё изменилось. Я многое вижу, Джаз. Просто не говорю об этом. Но это не значит, что этого нет.  
Джаз затих, вслушиваясь в размеренный речитатив: казалось, десептикон ни капли не смущён тем, о чём говорит. Конечно, они оба давно перестали быть юными и наивными меха, но и обсуждать столь открыто почти интимный интерес было непривычно. Джаз немного неуютно заёрзал.  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться или скрывать, - предвосхитил Саундвейв новый вопрос. – Я знаю, что стряслось с вами обоими там, в плену, но не успел вовремя. Мне очень жаль. Прости. Я мог бы быть… быстрее.  
Джаз понял, что запутался окончательно: ему показалось, или Саундвейв только что попросил у него прощения? Но за что? Разве от него зависели почти животные желания Золотых Гвардейцев? Разве мог он как-то повлиять на то, что тогда происходило?  
\- Я не понимаю, - признался он, - ты и так нас спас. Вытащил при помощи того Законодателя, которого загипнотизировал. Ты подарил нам обоим актив, Саунд. Этого достаточно.  
\- Понятно, - не стал с ним спорить десептикон: шлак, ну не объяснять же лейтенанту, что в те долгие бриймы Саундвейв сражался с самим собой? Как он метался в песках, не в силах убедить себя прибегнуть к страшной силе, с которой родился? Как терзался сомнениями, пытаясь доказать себе, что актив двух пленников важнее его лишних в тот момент эмоций?  
\- А что насчёт бара? – подсказал ему Джаз. – Почему именно он? И именно в тот вечер?  
\- Я же сказал. Ты мне симпатичен, - повторил кассетник, - вот я и подумал, что можно попробовать. Что получилось, сам знаешь.  
\- А теперь что? – Джаз устало упёрся локтевыми шарнирами в колени, не в силах выносить неизвестности: Проул исчез, оставив за собой туманный след. Искра тревожно билась в ложементе. А теперь ещё и двоякие (вернее, совершенно чёткие и однозначные) известия от лица десептиконского связиста. – Что дальше?  
\- Зависит от того, что ты решишь, - Саундвейв снова к нему повернулся. – Я не стану настаивать на попытке сближения и создании союза. Если для тебя это аморально либо что-то ещё, я не буду тебя заставлять. Выбор за тобой. И я поддержу любое твоё решение.  
Несмотря на привычную беспристрастность, Джаз неожиданно понял, что Саундвейв был гораздо более эмоциональным меха, чем предпочитал казаться. Даже разговаривая как обычный бот, он умудрялся вкладывать в слова столько чувств, что не отреагировать на них было невозможно. И диверсант совершенно чётко уловил хорошо скрываемую надежду на благополучный исход: Саундвейв боялся отказа, хотя никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах он не позволит себе показать другим свои сомнения.  
Джаз ненадолго задумался, погрузившись в себя: по идее, тот же Проул довольно чётко обозначил свою позицию, и теперь, когда карты раскрыты, у диверсанта не было причин переживать по этому вопросу. Да, ответ оказался неприятным и болезненным, но кто из меха в любовных вопросах не бывал когда-то раним? Тем более, если Джазу удастся отвлечься и переключить своё внимание на что-то ещё – или на кого-то, это неважно. Станет ли ему легче? Быстрее ли забудется Проул с его притягательной прохладной заносчивостью? С его ювелирным перфекционизмом, свойственным ему во всём?  
Саундвейв был совершенно другим: тихий, молчаливый и при этом очень чуткий. Проул казался холодной глыбой льда, отрезавшей себя от окружающего мира, когда Саундвейв был частью этой вселенной и настолько хорошо сливался с ней, что иногда его было трудно воспринимать как отдельный объект. Джаз попытался подсчитать, сколько раз кассетник помогал ему, когда тот оказывался в затруднительных положениях? Не то чтобы много, но доводилось. Вскользь брошенная рубленная фраза, забытый информационный терминал, стоп-кадр с видеозаписи, иллюстрирующий какое-то место либо действие. Всем этим и был Саундвейв: не требующий благодарности, но выкладывающийся не меньше остальных.  
Лорд Протектор не просто так держал его рядом с собой, и Джазу на клик даже польстило, что Саундвейв запал именно на него. Хотя ответить однозначно диверсант не мог. Во всяком случае, именно сейчас. Он не знал, каким десептикон был в быту, поскольку даже не видел того в общей столовой, не видел его среди других десептиконов. Но при этом он знал, каким отзывчивым и чувствительным был скрытый от большинства меха кассетник: как громко он стонал, как жарко целовался, как неистово гладил всё, до чего дотягивался…  
\- … я согласен, - Джаз вернулся в реальный мир, услышав лишь окончание собственной фразы. Но непоколебимая уверенность, сковавшая Искру, помогла ему не оступиться. – Я не знаю, что получится, но я согласен попробовать. Клянусь, о Проуле ни слова: всё своё внимание я уделяю только тебе.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул в ответ Саундвейв: Джаз физически почувствовал, как расслабились скованные страхом системы, и связист более свободно откинулся на руки, вернувшись к разглядыванию масляного озера.  
\- И всё? – усмехнулся Джаз. – А как же самое главное? Чем мы скрепим наш договор? – он окончательно избавился от странного тревожного наваждения, не отпускающего бота с самого утра, и беспардонно подсел поближе к связисту, касаясь капотом плечевого блока с пушкой позади. – М-м?  
Саундвейв удивлённо воззрился на него и тут же ошарашено прихватил пальцами чужой шлем, когда Джаз прижался к его губам, действительно закрепляя союз. Возможно, первой реакцией связиста было желание оттолкнуть, но он сам не заметил, как подался вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй.  
\- Другое дело, - весело подмигнул ярко-сверкнувшим из-за визора окуляром Джаз, - так чем мы займёмся теперь?  
\- Ещё немного посидим и вернёмся обратно, - Саундвейв еле слышно кашлянул, маскируя смущение, потянулся за маской, чтобы надеть её.  
\- Оставь, - Джаз мягко перехватил его за запястье, - хотя бы сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
Манипулятор в пальцах дрогнул, но десептикон послушно кивнул и уронил маску себе на колени. Масляное озеро внизу мерно шелестело. И у обоих меха на Искре было слишком хорошо: казалось, всё действительно налаживается.


End file.
